


Things My Heart Used to Know

by LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Smash, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia, kinda played a wild game of trope bingo on this one, playing fast and loose with how the force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: After the near annihilation of the Skywalker Royal family and Jedi Order, the soon to be Emperor still believes his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi still lives. Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan’s Bondmate that managed to survive along with his Master are sent to search the galaxy far and wide, but in reality look only for a look-alike that might be able to soothe Prince Anakin’s fears. However, the Force has other plans and they accidentally discover a man named Ben raised by pirates on Florrum, who just may be more than he seems.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 115





	1. Things I Almost Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibiobiwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/gifts), [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts), [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts), [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> This is super loosely based on the 1997 animated film Anastasia. Thank you Chibiobiwan for the beta (and inspiration) and a huge thank you to the Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan server for being so supportive and inspiring, especially acatbyanyothername and Pomiar! 
> 
> Title is from "Once Upon a December" from the 1997 soundtrack. All chapter titles will be lyrics from the same soundtrack. 
> 
> Fic is mostly completed and will update weekly, usually Saturday or Sunday.

_ Burning, white hot flames licked at their heels as they ran down the clouded hallway. Choking on smoke, he stumbled over smoldering fallen debris, but the large hand holding his held tightly, pulling him upright and back onto his feet. The touch was a comfort, warm and familiar, full of strength. _

_ The mob’s chanting cries rang in his ears, and he was jolted and tossed as they now sprinted down the hallway, before taking a sharp turn into one of the servant’s closets. The door slammed shut, and some of the children couldn’t help but whimper in fear, their small cries echoing in the darkness. _

_ “It’ll be alright,” The deep voice was kind. The only kind thing left in the inferno he had woken to. “We need to get you all out of here,” The large hands rested on his shoulders, “Do you think you can follow my directions?” _

_ He nodded—he might be scared, but he knew this was important. As the oldest, he knew it was his job to keep everyone safe.  _

_ “Good,” the voice continued as there was a soft click, and a door appeared, swinging inward to expose an even darker hallway beyond, “Because your life, and all of theirs, will depend on it. You need to get out, as far away from the temple as you possibly can. This tunnel will take you to the outer gates. Keep running straight, until the hallway branches into three, go right, then left, then right again.”  _

_ “Aren’t you coming with me? I don’t want to go alone.” His voice wobbled as he tried to hold back the tears that stung at his eyes. _

_ “You are never alone, the Force will always guide me back to you,” The hands pulled him into a tight hug, before letting him go and slipping a cool metal chain over his neck, the bright kyber hanging heavily over his heart.“Remember what I told you, I will always find you. Always. I need to keep you safe and luring the mob the other way is the only way. Now, repeat back what I just told you.” _

_ “Straight, take the right branch, left, then right –” The loud smash of breaking wood filled the room and the crowd’s voices rushed closer. _

_ He was shoved into the dark corridor, “Now RUN! And don’t look back!” He bolted, his legs aching as he ran, the voice echoing, “I promise, I’ll find you, Ob—” _

Ben snapped awake with a start, his head pounding while the scent of smoke and fear still tickled at his nose, the all too familiar nightmare still fresh in his mind. It had been constant in his life for the past ten years, one of the only clues to who he had been before, and he wasn’t even sure if it was real.

Rolling over, Ben shielded his eyes from the blinding, artificial light as he pulled himself out of bed and reached for the pendant on his dresser. The weight of it was always much heavier in the dream, a solid, smooth cut crystal that seemed to glow in the darkness of the dream. In reality, the small dull nub dangling from the thin chain was cracked and fractured, the once sharp edge worn smooth by Ben’s own hand. 

Ben stretched, arms almost touching the walls of the small cubby of a room he called home. It was just large enough for his sleeping couch and a dresser that served double duty as a table. He quickly dressed and set out in search of breakfast.

“Oh, look who’s finally awake,” Ben stumbled forward as a small, but strong form hit him from behind, “The boss is looking for you.”

Ben sighs, “Is that so? Any idea what he wants?”

Qi’ra frowned, “He probably wants his money, Ben. It’s been a month, and you know Hondo isn’t a patient man.”

When Ben doesn’t answer, the young girl’s frown deepened, “Ben, please tell me you have the money.”

Ben shrugged out of Qi’ra’s hold, “I’ll figure it out, I always do right?”

“Oh, Ben, what was it this time? Baby tooka? Disabled veterans from the Clone War? Orphans?” Ben didn’t really want to answer. His history spoke for itself. He was a brilliant negotiator, could charm credits out of anyone, but he also had a notorious bleeding heart.

“…No…”

Qi’ra scoffed at the blatant lie, “Fine, don’t tell me, but being the boss’ favorite is only gonna get you so far. One day, he’s gonna stop putting up with it. He’s in his ‘office’.”

Ben grunted in acknowledgement as he walked away. He had no plans on going to see the Weequay until he had at least had a half-decent breakfast and probably even a shower. Hopefully by then, Hondo would have moved onto other business for the day and not want to bother with the missing credits. Qi’ra was right, Hondo was going to be angry, even more so if he found out the credits Ben had acquired in the deal had suddenly disappeared into the pockets of the spaceport’s many homeless children. 

Once outside the main compound, Ben stretched and breathed in the cool morning air, still trying to clear his head from the nightmare. The bustling Ohnaka Outpost was just starting to come to life, food and caff vendors the only stalls open, hoping to catch the early morning crowd heading to work in the port or heading home from their factory night shift.

With years of practice, Ben let himself blend into the mass of bodies and moved quickly to one of the small side alleyways. Lined with unopened restaurants and secondhand stores, this part of the city was basically dead in the mornings, which suited Ben just fine. As long as he could remember, he had been part of Hondo’s crew, but that didn’t mean he had to like the loud, rash lifestyle most of the gang preferred. 

Pushing open a nondescript wooden door, he sighed in comfort as the familiar smells of good caff and fresh bread washed over him as he stepped into the simple shop.

It was one of his favorite spots in the city, quiet and unassuming, and better yet, it was one of the few places on Florrum that wasn’t under the Ohnaka Gang’s complete control. It had opened a few years after Hondo had taken over the planet and Ben had found it not long after during one of his long walks, desperate for solitude and a place to simply  _ think _ . He soon settled into a morning routine of tea and caff, usually with whatever fresh delight the owner had baked that morning. 

“Mornin’ Ben!” Flen, the shop’s Ithorian owner called from the back room, “Want your usual?”

“Good morning Flen! The usual would be wonderful, thank you.” Ben pulled off his poncho, folding it over his arm as he started to scoot into the secluded booth where he had spent most of his mornings for the past eight years.

Only to hit a warm, solid body with a soft thud. Ben looked up, startled to find a pair of blue eyes peering back down at him, just as surprised. 

“Excuse me?” Ben squeaked, confused by finding that  _ his  _ booth was occupied by a stranger. A gorgeous stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. Recognition seemed to cross the man’s face before he shook his head.

“Can I help you?” Ben was taken back by the man’s voice, a deep rumble from low in the man’s chest. The sound triggered something deep in Ben’s heart, and his head pulsed in pain. Almost like he — 

Ben rubbed at his temple, “Fuck...I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect anyone else to be here. I’ll move.” He started to scoot away, eager to get away from further embarrassment. 

“Wait!” A large hand gently wrapped around Ben’s arm, and Ben tugged back, ready to pull away forcefully if needed to. The hand let go immediately, “Please, why don’t you join me? ”

Ben hesitated, knowing he would be much better off finding a different spot, the less attention he drew to himself the better. But he found himself wondering about the man, and why he seemed so familiar. 

“Just thought it may be nice to have some company for breakfast is all,” The man gestured to the tea and muffin resting in front of him. 

Ben hadn’t spent his childhood years with ‘the greatest pirate in the galaxy’ to believe anyone that easily. For all he knew, the man was some kind of bounty hunter out for Hondo and his people. He glanced at the man, trying to see if he could sense any sort of ill intent. Surprisingly, he saw nothing but curiosity and kindness in the handsome face. 

Ben sighed and gave into his own curiosity, and so he shifted and slid around the table, sitting across from the other man. For a moment, they sat in silence as the other man sipped at his tea and thumbed through a small stack of filmsi photographs. 

Ben studied his unexpected breakfast companion. The man was taller than he had originally thought, dressed in clothes that definitely came from off-world, layers of folded and tucked creams and browns that no one who had spent any real amount of time in the port city would be able to keep clean for long. His shoulder blade length hair, which had been pulled back into a simple knot away from his face, accentuated his sharp features even further. The man’s face would have been almost cruel, if not for the bright blue eyes and small sad smile. He carried himself in a way that spoke of long suffered sorrow, the smile never quite reaching his eyes. 

As Flen slipped Ben his own tea and muffin with a wink, the stranger finally broke the silence, “Nabooian spice tea? Thought I would be the only one drinking it this far from it’s home world.”

Ben stared into his steaming cup, surprised by the deep amber liquid. The blend was his favorite, something that stirred up echoes of memories, better times long forgotten. It was also incredibly expensive, one of the few things in his life he splurged on when he had the extra credits, and most assuredly not what he had meant when he had agreed to his usual. 

The man held out his hand for Ben to shake, “I’m Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Ben was surprised at the honesty he felt in the statement, most people he knew kept to nicknames or first names only. You never knew what someone would do with a bit of information about you. He considered his own options, finally deciding to return the favor as he took Jinn’s hand. 

“Ben. And yes, Nabooian spice tea is my favorite.” The hand dwarfing his own was calloused and rough, but yet still managed to be gentle and kind. Ben was almost sad when it withdrew.

“Ben…?” The man waved the elegant hand in a circle, trying to prompt Ben to provide more information. 

“Just Ben.” It was the truth. It was the only name he could remember when he woke up in Hondo’s care and he had never seen a need for anything else to complicate matters. 

Jinn hummed and took a sip of his tea, “It’s rare to find a spice blend this good on Naboo, let alone in a place like this.” 

“I wouldn’t know too much about that. But, Flen really takes pride in his work. He has the largest collection of teas in the city, but he really excels in local ones. They have an iced green tea native to Florrum that is absolutely perfect during the hot season.”

Jinn wrinkled his nose at the thought, “Tea should never be iced. Not even something from a desert planet with acid geysers.” 

“Don’t be so damn judgmental. You haven’t tried it.” Ben grinned as Jinn made a low gagging noise. 

“Cold tea. Next you’ll tell me green milk is better than blue,” Ben laughed and they quickly fell into an easy discussion about different teas from around the galaxy. Ben was at a distinct disadvantage, having been limited to whatever Hondo had brought back from his raids or what the shop had brought in.

It was rare Hondo would let Ben off-world, let alone actually get out of the ship when they got there. He was a good enough pilot that Hondo liked using him as a “chauffeur” for when a deal was risky. It was even rarer for Ben to be sent out alone, even on quick errands to surrounding systems.

But talking to Qui-Gon came naturally and Ben found himself lost in the man’s calming voice as they moved from tea and baked goods to favorite lines of poetry and books. Much to Hondo’s displeasure, Ben spent much of his free time reading and hunting down whatever filmsi he could on the remote planet. 

“So what do you do, Ben?” 

Ben frowned at the unexpected question. Maybe the other man was some kind of bounty hunter or law enforcement afterall, Ben thought wearily. It would explain the inner rim accent and posh clothes. And the fact that the striking man had even asked Ben to sit with him in the first place. 

“Oh, you know, this and that,” Ben answered awkwardly. Jinn stared at him for a moment, and Ben shifted uncomfortably. 

“How would you like to earn a few credits?”

Or he was looking for an entirely different kind of company this morning. 

Ben stiffened, “I apologize, I think there has been a misunderstanding.” He started to quickly scoot back out of the booth, trying to take his cup of the expensive tea with him. 

Jinn’s eyes widened in terrible realization, “No! Wait, no. Force, no. That's not— that's not what I meant at  _ all. _ ”

Ben wasn’t convinced and continued to remove himself from the situation. 

Jinn waved one of the flimsi, “See, it’s not what I made it sound like.” Ben looked at the small card, and then back to Jinn. It seemed to be a call for auditions, which didn’t seem much different from being propositioned. Jinn sighed and ran long fingers down his face in frustration, “We’re looking for someone, and I think you would be a good fit. And it’ll pay well. Really well.” 

Ben internally sighed, he really did need to figure out how to pay Hondo back. In a moment of weakness, he asked “How many credits?” 

The man’s communicator chimed, “Look, why don’t you look over the filmsi and we can discuss credits at the audition tonight.” 

Jinn handed him the filmsi before slipping away out of his booth and striding away to settle his bill. Ben couldn’t help the pang of regret and sorrow that crept through his chest as he watched the other man leave. 

Confused and tired, Ben slipped into the now vacated spot, reading over the filmsi. His first impression had been correct. They seemed to be looking for someone that matched Ben’s description fairly well, copper haired, early to mid twenties, with a believable inner rim accent. 

He told himself that deciding he wouldn’t be going was easy and he slipped the thin document into his back pocket before finishing his tea and muffin. 

“He seemed like a nice fellow, Ben. Have a good chat?” Flen appeared at his elbow to take the dishes. 

“Strange, more than anything else. Has he been in before? He seemed familiar.” Ben fished out his credit chips to pay. 

“No, said he just docked late last night,” The Ithorian waved the chips away, “No need, he paid your tab when he left. Said to tell you he was sorry for the misunderstanding. I charged him full price for the Nabooian tea too.”

Ben hummed and said his goodbyes. It had been a strange morning and he was ready to be home, even if it meant risking a run in with the boss. 

Getting back to Hondo’s compound in the morning was always more crowded than slipping away had been and this particular morning was worse than normal. He’d spent far longer in the shop than he typically did, mulling over the filmsi and why he felt like he  _ knew  _ Qui-Gon Jinn. 

“Ben! Quick, over here!” Ben looked up, Qi’ra was frantically waving him over to a pile of storage crates in one of the hangars. 

He slid beside her, and she punched him in the arm, “What in the  _ Force  _ is your problem! I told you the boss was looking for you. Did you think I was kidding?”

“No, I just didn’t think it was that urgent of a problem.”

“Well, it was, and now he is  _ furious _ . I sure hope you were out getting his credits and not just sitting around drinking  _ tea  _ like some posh inner rim git. Again.”

Ben grimaced and Qi’ra glared, “You were, weren’t you?”

“Ben, my boy! There you are!” Hondo’s echoing voice filled the hangar and the pirate swaggered towards them.

“Well, it was nice knowing you!” Qi’ra bolted. Ben couldn’t blame her, angry Hondo was a force to be reckoned with, even if Ben usually charmed his way out of it.

“Hondo! You’re looking especially rougeish this morning. How’s the sleaziest pirate in the known galaxy today?” Ben grinned, spreading his arms wide in greeting. 

“Don’t try and flatter me, Benny boy. It’s not gonna get you out of trouble this time. A little tooka told me that your deal with the Hutts went well and that I shoulda seen my money  _ days  _ ago.” 

“Hondo, you of all people know that large credit transfers can take  _ ages  _ to go though.”

“Ben, are you trying to lie to your Papa? I thought I raised you better than that.”

“I’ve known you over ten years and I have never once called you Papa. Please don’t ever refer to yourself like that again. It’s disturbing.”

The Weequay fake sniffled and wiped at his nose, “Now you are just hurting my feelings. Eleven years of tender love and care, and this is how you thank me. Where are my credits Ben? I know the Hutts gave you cold hard chips.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly Ben was surrounded by a couple of two of Hondo’s private security. 

“Come now, Hondo. Are the theatrics really necessary?”

“No theatrics this time my boy,” Hondo waved and cold, angry hands wrapped around Ben’s arms and shoulders, pushing him to his knees, “Where are my credits?

“I don’t fucking have them on me,” Ben grunted. 

“Oh, I know you don’t. Do you know why I know that, Ben?” Hondo leaned in close and lifted Ben’s face so he was forced to look up into the pirate’s muddy eyes. Fear flowed through Ben’s chest, achingly cold. Hondo had never taken things this far, even when he was angry with Ben’s generosity. 

“I know that, because this time, this time I know where my credits went. Did you really think I wouldn’t send someone to watch out for you while you transported  _ ten thousand credits _ worth of my finest product? Make sure you and my goods made it to the deal, and that all of my credits made it back to me, safe and sound? You’re lucky the Hutt’s agreed to pay seventy-five percent up front and only handed you twenty-five hundred credits.”

Ben sagged in the goons’ hold. Of course he had known someone was following him to the deal, Hondo always sent a tail when he went out on a job. But the spy never stuck around long enough into the negotiations to see what happened to the credits after. 

That night in particular had been rough, the negotiations lasting far into the early hours of the morning. Finest product indeed— the contact had noticed the fake goods didn’t look correct right away and Ben had spent hours first talking them out of killing him and sending him back to Hondo in pieces and eventually convincing them that the fake goods were even better than the originals promised. Ben didn’t like being deceitful, but sometimes survival meant lying to a gang of minor Hutt lackeys that couldn’t tell the difference between real Republic blasters and ones made of recycled hardened plastic and durasteel. By the time he left he hadn’t even thought of checking for someone following him.

And then on his way home he had decided to take a shortcut through one of the burnt out slum neighborhoods that speckled the city. Hondo may have basically owned the entire planet, but that didn’t mean the pirate cared what happened to its citizens while he built his smuggling empire. 

Once a lush, green artificial park, this neighborhood had been built out of construction cast offs from the spaceport that towered over the city, creating a mess of winding streets and small durasteel huts. Mostly inner rim Clone War refugees and others seeking anonymity, the citizens tended to keep to themselves. 

Ben thought that the late hour meant he would be able to avoid the few anomalies that would come begging for spare credits. Instead he had walked right into practically a sea of starving younglings, huddled together in one of the cramped alleys, temporary shelter for the night cobbled together from bits of fabric and rusted durasteel sheets. 

The moment he had seen what had waited for him, Ben knew he was doomed. The growls of empty stomachs echoed in his own, and their despair and desperation had been almost tangible in the cold night air. An hour later, Ben had found his pockets empty and his heart full as he trudged home, looking forward to his own soft sleeping couch. 

“So Benny, let's try this again. Where are my credits? Because I don’t know if I can believe you would actually give all twenty-five hundred of them to whimpering children.”

“Fine, you caught me. I don’t have them on me,” Ben knew there was no talking his way out of this, Hondo knew exactly what had happened. He thought of Qui-Gon and his strange audition, “But I can get them. Today even.”

“Oh, I think we are well beyond that now. You know what happens to liars and thieves that try to take from Hondo Ohnaka.” In that moment, Ben saw clearly the anger that had taken hold of Hondo’s heart, and just what he intended to do about it. Ben needed to break out of the other Weequays’ firm hold and get away before the threat could be carried through. He breathed deep and tensed his muscles against the hold.

“Come now, boss. I’m sure we can figure something out. What if I get you an even three?” Ben stalled, trying to get Hondo to stand up, away from his face. 

It worked, the pirate stood up to think directly above Ben’s head. The moment Hondo hit full height, Ben propelled himself up and out, shocking his capturers enough they loosened their hold as he drove his skull into Hondo’s chin, sending the pirate reeling backwards. Ben used his continued momentum to twist sharply left towards the stronger guard, breaking the weaker’s hold while pushing the larger man to the ground. 

Once free of the men, Ben wasted no time bolting away, climbing his way up a stack of crates and onto the wall.

“Ben! Get your scrawny ass back down here. We aren’t done discussing this.” Hondo fumed, unable to follow the younger man. 

“I’ll be back later Papa! I need to go see a man about some credits.” Ben gave a small salute before jumping from the wall onto a passing transport.

It looked like he would get to see Qui-Gon again after all. Ignoring the twist of excitement in his chest at the thought, Ben went to pull the audition filmsi from his pocket, only to find his pocket empty. He groaned, hoping that he hadn’t lost it in the scuffle and that he remembered the theater address correctly. 

***

Back inside the compound, Hondo paced, furious, and a bit proud, that Ben had managed to escape. Again. 

“Hey boss! Take a look at this.” One of his men handed him a small filmsi advertisement. 

“So, the little shit has big city acting aspirations. Well boys, it looks like we’ll get to see a show tonight.” 


	2. Let This Road Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting today, this will update every Sunday. Thank you again to Chibi for the beta!
> 
> Chapter title is from "Journey to the Past"

Ben spent the rest of the afternoon wandering familiar side streets and rooftops. He felt wistful, like he was teetering on the edge of something, waiting for the final shove. 

He had pushed Hondo’s boundaries before, giving away credits or refusing to pull a con. This time it felt different, like he was running away for the last time. 

He just hoped that the feeling deep in his chest could also mean he could pay off Hondo. Ben may not agree with the pirate most of the time, but the man had taken him in and raised him, missing memory and all. The Gang’s base on Florrum had never felt like home, but it was as close as he was ever going to get. It was the only family he had ever known. 

An hour or so before the audition opened, Ben’s growling stomach brought him back to reality. He should have plenty of time for another cup of tea, and he found himself wandering back to where his morning had begun. 

Only to find Flen outside, the gentle man wringing his hands worriedly staring at the mess of tables and boxes that had been scattered around the street.

“Flen? Are you alright? What happened?”

“Ben? I am so glad to see you are unharmed. You just missed a couple of Hondo’s guys. ”

Ben shook his head, “The crew did this?”

“Yes, turns out they were looking for a ‘foolish womp rat of a thief’ that ran off this afternoon,” Flen glanced at Ben before he started picking up the upturned chairs to move them back inside.

Ben moved to help the owner, carrying a small table into the shop. Ben hadn’t expected Hondo to resort to terrorizing the community in his search for him. Maybe he would be better off just heading back and facing the pirate’s wrath. Ben shook his head, going back creditless at this point would just compound the issue. He needed to see what kind of funds he could get from Qui-Gon, and fast. 

They had been lucky, Hondo’s men hadn’t actually damaged any property and only a few products and items had to be thrown out. Between the two of them, they had the shop picked up in no time.

Ben soon found himself at his usual booth with a tall, cold glass of Florrum iced green tea and another of Flen’s treats as he thought over his history with Hondo and the gang. The Weequay had never been exactly forthcoming about the exact circumstances surrounding Ben’s ‘rescue,’ or even where the rescue took place, only stating that Ben owed him a fee for the rescue, including interest and fuel. 

Years ago, when Ben had directly asked where he was found, for fuel calculations of course, he had been waived off and told various renditions of “I’ve been to many planets, kid. How am I supposed to remember where I picked up such a lazy bantha?” It had become a bit of a joke between them over the past ten years, Ben never taking any of it as more than good natured teasing from Hondo.

Maybe he should have taken it a bit more seriously and demanded answers. Based on his lingering inner rim accent, he knew he couldn’t have come from some of the more exotic and remote planets Hondo had told him at one time or another. If only he could just  _ remember.  _

Frustrated, Ben sighed and sipped his tea, his thoughts turning to the enigma of Qui-Gon Jinn. Their morning chat had been enjoyable, more fun than Ben wanted to admit. Qui-Gon felt like an old friend, and talking with him natural and easy, right up until their misunderstanding. It had been so strange, the way Ben’s heart ached when the handsome man had walked away. 

Ben couldn’t help but feel like he was saying goodbye for good as he waved goodnight to Flen. The kind Ithorian had again waved off his credits, instead telling Ben to stay safe and to use the credits for something exciting. Checking the time, Ben hurried towards the theater, fairly certain he had remembered the location correctly. 

By the time Ben found the theater, the sun had set and the streets were dark and crowded. It took him far longer than he had planned to walk there and he found the front doors locked for the evening. Ben started searching the building for other ways in. The theater was one of the few pre-Hondo occupation buildings that dotted the city and was worn with age. It had probably once been glamorous, brightly painted and glowing with tiny strips of lights, but pirates and their ilk had very little need for the finer arts of the galaxy. 

Finally, Ben found a service entrance that had been wedged open that led into a large auditorium filled with faded velvet seats that looked onto the once glistening stage. He could make out a couple blurred figures in the front row. 

“Next!” A callous voice filled the room and a tall man confidently strutted out onto the stage. 

Intrigued, Ben sat on one of the nearby seats to study what Qui-Gon was looking for in his performer. The current candidate was obviously in a bad fire-red wig, a dramatic silver cloak billowing behind him. The actor posed at the end of the stage, one hand clutched to the cloak’s clasp, the other raised to the sky. 

“Begin, please. We are busy men.”

The actor bowed with a flourish and walked to the edge of the stage. “Anakin! It is I, Obi-Wan Kenobi!” The man’s voice cracked with the effort of maintaining the obviously forced accent as they suddenly dropped the cloak, revealing a lavish, but worn, costume. The layered folds of fabric shone green and blue under the stage lights, creating a sort of tunic and robe, belted in sequined gold. The heeled leather boots were a feat unto themselves, laced to the thigh and at least three inches tall. Ben couldn’t help but be impressed that the man was still standing, let alone moving across the stage gracefully, but if this was what Qui-Gon was looking for, Ben wasn’t sure why he’d been asked to come. 

A groan filled the room, drawing Ben’s attention back to the two men in the audience, “Thank you. That will be all.” Ben recognized this voice as Qui-Gon’s as he started making his way to the front of the auditorium. 

“Is that all of them?” The other voice asked, disappointed. “If so, I’m afraid we will be moving on to yet another backwater planet.”

“Yes, that was everyone who signed up. I was truly hoping that the man I mentioned would come. You should see him, Master, he looks exactly like -”

He stopped speaking as Ben approached, and Ben’s heart skipped a beat when Qui-Gon grinned in greeting, “Ben! You made it!” 

“I see what you mean, Padawan.” The source of the unknown voice was much more intimidating this close, it’s owner almost as tall as Qui-Gon, angular face accentuated by a neatly trimmed beard.

“Ben, this is Count Dooku, my teacher.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“And how old are you, boy?” The older man turned his cold, piercing stare on Ben.

“Um, twenty-three years, give or take one or two.” Ben answered honestly, not wanting a lie to ruin the potential job. He had a lingering feeling that both men would know the difference. 

Qui-Gon gave him a strange look, “Give or take?”

“I’m a foundling, of sorts. I’ve never been quite sure how old I am, or where I’m from.”

There was a soft, “ _ Oh. _ ” from Qui-Gon. 

“No matter, let’s see if you have what we are looking for,” The other man said, gesturing to a set of stairs to the side of the stage. Qui-Gon gave his companion a bewildered look as Ben headed backstage and Ben could hear them speaking quickly in hushed whispers as he went. 

Reaching the dark staging area, Ben again wondered what he had gotten himself into. The credits had better be worth it, he thought bitterly. He looked around for props or anything else that could help him. In his rush to leave, he had left with only the clothes on his back and the few credits he still had for his morning tea. He eventually found a long brown cloak hanging over a chair. It was far too large and draped strange on his frame, but it would do in the circumstances. 

Walking on the stage, Ben blinked and flinched under the blinding lights. The cloak was also very, very warm. Overheated and starting to sweat, Ben suddenly shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor as he stared awkwardly into the blinding light.

“Hello there!” Ben shouted, suddenly overcome with no small amount of regret. He could feel himself blush, the heat spreading up his cheeks as he heard a small snicker from offstage. 

Ben took a deep breath to calm his nerves and center himself. It was just like presenting a deal, all he really needed was a bit of confidence and a smile.

Letting conviction fill his voice, he announced,“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The name’s syllables felt strange on his tongue, foreign and burdensome. 

“And where have you been for the past ten years, Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Dooku asked, unexpectedly, trying to throw Ben off kilter. Ben quickly realized it was a test, to see if he could handle whatever this job would throw at him if he acted out whoever this Obi-Wan Kenobi was. 

Taking a page from Hondo’s book, Ben decided to go with mostly truth, lying just enough to make the story fit, “The outer rim, Florrum and its ilk, mostly anyway.”

“And what have you been doing on such remote, scum-riddled planets all these years?”

Ben internally cringed at the insult, feeling anger lick through his heart. Florrum might not be a glittering metropolis and perfect example of morality, but many of the people that lived there were good, hard working folks who were just trying to live the best life they could with the shitty hand that they were dealt. 

Instead of showing his displeasure, Ben plastered on a disinterested look, calmly checking his nails, “Oh, exactly what you’re thinking. Living in a den of crime, working with pirates, encouraging lies and villainy throughout the galaxy.”

“Then why come back now, after all of these years?”

“Why, for the credits of course. Being an outer rim pirate can only get you so far in life.” Unsure of what else to do, he bent with a flourish, sweeping the cloak off the ground and back around his shoulders with as much confidence as he could muster. 

The room went dead silent as Ben’s heart pounded in his ears. Ben’s heart sank, he was surprised at how much he had been hoping that this would work out in his favor. 

A booming laugh filled the audience, echoing through the empty room and the overhead lights dimmed, letting Ben see out into the seating area.

Qui-Gon was hiding his mouth, still laughing, while his teacher glared, much less amused. “Oh, Force. That was, that was something else Ben.”

Ben frowned, not quite sure how to proceed. Dooku finally spoke, “Please come back down and we can discuss the terms of your employment.” 

Ben couldn’t control the grin that split his face, “Thank you. I’ll be just a moment.” 

Turning back towards the staging area, Ben’s feet tangled in the too long cloak, sending him almost face first into the dirty floor. 

From the far back of the room, applause rang out over the empty chairs. Ben looked up to see Hondo clapping from an open doorway, whipping away nonexistent tears, “I’m so proud of my boy! The grace, the raw talent.”

“Hondo? What are you doing here?” Ben scrambled to his feet.

“How could I just let a coupla strangers come and take my Benny boy away from home? Steal him away to the inner rim, never to see his loving Papa again?” Hondos voice turned cold, “Especially without paying me my credits?”

“It’s just an acting job, Hondo. I’m trying to get you your credits. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”

Qui-Gon was suddenly at Ben’s side, whispering, “Did you happen to actually read the flimsi I gave you?”

“I glanced at it,” Ben flushed, “I wasn’t actually planning on coming to be honest. Until I was given the right incentive, of course.”

“The right incentive being?”

“Does it matter? I’m here, aren't I?”

Hondo started in again, “Okay Ben, playtime’s over. Time to go home and pay up.”

“Care to explain what he’s talking about?” Qui-Gon asked, keeping his voice low. 

“I wasn’t joking when I said I needed the fucking credits.”

“That is apparent,” Dooku’s scowl had deepened. “I am inclined to rethink our offer.”

“ _ Master,”  _ Qui-Gon hissed out, “He is the only one on over a dozen planets that has come even close to being a good fit.”

“Good fit or not, he is more trouble than he is worth.” 

Ben looked back to Hondo, who was signalling the crew to fan out, blasters at the ready. He wasn’t going to hold fire forever, and Ben knew it wasn’t fair of him to drag Dooku and Qui-Gon into his family drama. 

“I hate to interrupt whatever little teaching moment this is, but they aren’t going to wait forever. I’m sorry you got dragged into this shit. He’s never taken things this far before. If I give myself up willingly, it will either give you enough time to get out or Hondo will let you walk away. If he asks for credits, just tell him to take it out of my hide. At this point, he probably will easily agree.”

Dooku looked ready to agree, but Qui-Gon stood a bit taller, meeting his teacher’s eye, “I wanted nothing to do with this scheme, Master, but if you still insist that it is the only way to accomplish what is needed, it will be with Ben, or not at all.”

“Do not forget your place, my young apprentice.” 

“I haven’t. But I am not doing this without Ben.” 

“You are willing to defy your Master over this  _ boy _ ?”

“Yes. It is what the Force wills.” Ben was shocked by the conviction in Qui-Gon’s voice. He wasn’t worth all of this, no matter what this so-called Force willed.

“This is your last chance Ben! Come down here and let's go home. The guys are tired from chasing your ass all over the city today. I promise, I won’t be too hard on you.” Hondo yelled and the crew laughed at the empty promise. 

“So be it,” Dooku drew himself to his full height, towering over Ben, “But he is your responsibility.” 

“I accept, Master,” Qui-Gon smiled, “Ben, tell your Papa that we are leaving.”

“I  _ don’t  _ call him that!” Ben muttered to Qui-Gon, before he returned Hondo’s smile, baring his teeth, “Sorry Hondo, but I think it’s time for a career change. We both know I have never been one for piracy. I don’t have the face for it.” 

Hondo pointed up, starting the signal for the crew to fire, “Just keep Ben alive, I don’t care about the others.” 

From an inner pocket, Qui-Gon pulled out a thick bar of metal, about a foot long. Ben looked closer at the black and silver tube. It was designed to fit perfectly in the welder’s hand when held like a — Ben gawked. He never thought he would see a lightsaber in real life. They were legendary weapons, wielded only the galaxy’s peacekeepers, the long dead Jedi Order. 

“You’re  _ Jedi _ ?!” Ben blurted. It didn’t make sense, the stories said that all of the Jedi had been lost in the Jedi Purge, after they had failed to stop the assassination of Queen Shmi and most of her court by the Separatist forces on Coruscant.

Qui-Gon snorted in laughter, “Of a sort.” The blades flared to life, the two men perfectly in sync as they created a barrier around Ben. Hondo slashed his hand down and blaster fire filled the stage.

“I think we have worn out our welcome, Master.” 

“Indeed. Ben, can you get us to the port?” The blades whirled around them, easily blocking the sporadic blaster fire as they moved across the stage to another back door. 

“Of course. Follow me.” 

Once free of the theater, they ran through the dark city, Ben leading the way through the back streets and side alleys to the spaceport. It wasn’t far, but trying to throw Hondo off their trail meant it took twice as long to get there. Ben just hoped Hondo would follow the false trail he set that led back to one of the city’s larger hotels. 

They slowed as they entered the port’s open lobby. It was one of the few things Hondo had poured credits into, the large art installations and sweeping, colored transparisteel panels designed to impress visitors, hopefully inspiring them to be freeier with credit chips of their own. 

“You have a ship, right?” Ben could steal one of Hondo’s if they absolutely needed to, but it would be easy for the gang to track and Hondo didn’t need another excuse to flay Ben alive. 

Qui-Gon nodded, “Yes, it’s in hangar fourteen.” 

“Perfect!” Ben cheered, that would put them right next to Hondo’s private bay. 

Ben led them down one of the narrower halls to Hondo’s private launch area, where they were greeted by another one of Hondo’s men. 

His companions froze and looked at each other with a surprised glance. “A clone?” Dooku asked under his breath. 

“I thought the program had been terminated after the Purge?” 

Ben wanted to ask what they meant, but getting away from Hondo was more pressing, “Hey Cody! How’s it been?”

The man on duty waved and smiled, “Ben! Long time no see. Qi’ra told me you had a bit of fun this morning with the boss. Glad to see nothing’s changed.” 

Ben laughed, “Oh, you know how it is. Hondo has the worst sense of humor on the planet. Can’t help but joke around.”

“Right, I’m sure he was joking about wanting his credits. Only you could get away with bullshit like that, he would throttle any of the rest of us if we tried.”

“Oh, I don’t know... He’s a big ‘ol softy underneath the scowl. Actually, he’s why I’m here. He’s sending me over to Jakku for a job. Can you open bay thirteen for me?”

Cody frowned, “That’s the first I’ve heard of a job on Jakku. Let me check my datapad.” 

“Come on Cody, you know he wouldn’t want to be left waiting. He’s still sore over the last job taking so long.”

“And whose fault was that?” Cody asked, glaring at Ben as he pulled the flight schedule for the day, “Yeah, sorry buddy, I’m not seeing anything about this. Let me make a call.”

Seemingly having enough of the exchange, Qui-Gon approached Cody, and waved his hand, “There is no need to make a call. You will open bay fourteen and let us pass. When Hondo gets here, you will stall him as long as possible.”

“Uh, Ben, who’s your demanding friend?” Cody waved a hand of his own in Qui-Gon’s direction. 

“Um, he’s part of the job— Hondo wants me to get these two off the planet and to Jakku, under the radar, as soon as possible. The less you know, the better.”

“That doesn’t mean I can just let you into Hondo’s private hangar without orders, Ben.”

“If you do, I’ll make sure he never hears about that side job you and Rex think you got away with last cycle.” 

Cody winced at the threat, “Fine. Have it your way. But don’t come crying to me when Hondo finds out.” The door slid open and the three took off running down the corridor. 

“Thanks Cody!” Ben called back, not looking where he was going and he again tripped over the cloak. Strong hands wrapped around his arms, steadying him. 

“Sorry,” Ben whispered, embarrassed. 

Qui-Gon smiled, “It’s quite alright, now let’s get to the ship.” 

When they reached the open doors of bay thirteen, Ben stalled at one of the keypads before he pulled them down another service corridor that connected the two bays. Keying open the doors, he ushered them inside.

Ben whistled in appreciation at the sleek ship. It was beautiful, all brilliant silver and mirrored transparisteel.

“Are you a pilot?” Dooku asked as they ran up the launch ramp and headed into the cockpit.

Ben looked around at the controls, “Yeah, it’s a bit fancier then what I am used to, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Good, get us out of here.” Qui-Gon sat next to Ben as he started the launch procedures. Dooku loomed behind them, arms folded imperiously.

They were lucky, Hondo hadn’t ordered the launch doors closed yet, leaving a clear shot out to the open sky. Ben had just started to relax a bit, hoping they had managed to outrun the gang when Hondo and his men ran into the hangar, blasters firing. 

“Ah, fuckin’ hells,” Watching the Weequay point and shout, Ben knew that they needed to get out of there before they could bring in the heavy anti-aircraft weapons Hondo favored in situations like this. 

“The sooner, the better, Ben!” Qui-Gon yelled from the loading area as the engines roared to life. 

“I’m kriffing working on it!” Ben finalized the startup and began lifting off the ground just as the first weapon was wheeled in and the heavy metal doors shuttered to life above them. 

“Master?” Qui-Gon questioned as he slid into the seat next to Ben. 

“I see it, Padawan. Keep them open as long as you can. Ben, might I recommend getting us off the ground a bit faster.”

“Yes, sir.” Ben didn’t know how Qui-Gon was supposed to keep the doors from closing, but as the man reached out his hand, Ben felt  _ something  _ push its way through them both and the doors progress slowed, but not enough. Desperate, Ben pushed harder with whatever it was, willing the doors to stay open. They ground to a halt, leaving just enough space for their ship to slip through. 

The first assault of cannon blaster bolts hit, sending the ship sharply left and slamming them into the half open door, the high pitched scrape of metal on metal ringing in Ben’s ears. Warning lights and alarms flared to life, signaling that their hyperdrive had been badly damaged. 

Panic began to build in Ben’s chest, threatening to choke him. 

“Ben, you can do this, I know you can. Just  _ breathe. _ ” Qui-Gon’s soft voice grounded Ben, bringing him back to the here and now. 

Breathing deep, Ben pulled his focus back into control— he could get them through this, he just needed to concentrate. Following a gut feeling, he flipped the ship to the right, overcompensating, as another, larger blaster bolt shot past them. He flipped back to the left as they pulled free of the bay once and for all. 

Qui-Gon released whatever hold he had on the doors and they slammed shut, cutting off the blaster fire. 

Ben sighed in relief, forcefully flipping the alarms off and steering the ship out of the atmosphere.

“Will they follow?” Dooku asked, looming in the doorway.

“They’ll try. Fortunately for us, all of Hondo’s private ships are kept in hangar thirteen and it’s going to take them a while to get through the doors.” Ben answered with a sharp grin. 

Qui-Gon looked amused, “What did you do?”

“Reset Hondo’s door codes. When he enters his old one it’s going to send the whole damn place into emergency lock down and seal them inside the service corridor for a few hours.”

Qui-Gon huffed out a relieved laugh, until he glanced at the errors still lit up on the console, “What should we do, Master? We will not be able to make it back to Coruscant without the hyperdrive.”

“Plot a course for the Yavin system. There is an old outpost that has been turned into a settlement of sorts on one of its moons. We can stop there and have the ship repaired.” 

Ben entered the coordinates, “It’s going to take a while to get there without a hyperdrive.” He yawned and stretched, it had been a long day. 

Qui-Gon’s hand slipped onto his shoulder, the weight comforting, “Why don’t you get some rest then. I think the autopilot can handle it from here.”

Ben just nodded in agreement as Qui-Gon led him down the hall to a large common area that was outfitted with a small kitchen and table, lined with couches that could serve double duty as sleepers. One of them had been arranged to fit a taller than average frame and outfitted with blankets and a few pillows had been thrown across the room during their rocky take off. 

“I know it's not much, the vessel wasn’t designed for long term stays and Master Dooku has the only private room. The senator that lent it to us was kind in doing so, but hasn’t experienced much deep space travel. ”

“No, no, it looks perfect,” He yawned again as Qui-Gon pushed him onto the bench. Ben was exhausted, drained in a way he hadn’t been in years. 

“The refresher is through there. And feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen, alright?”

Ben looked down at the stolen brown cloak he was still wearing, surprised it had made it this far, “I hope that whoever this belonged to won’t miss it too much.”

Qui-Gon smiled as he handed Ben one of the pillows, “I don’t think they mind.”

“Really? It’s so  _ warm _ . I would miss it.” Ben was starting to fade and let himself fall against the soft pillows. 

“Well, seeing as it’s mine, I think I can say pretty confidently that I don’t mind. Why don’t you keep it for a while? It can get a bit cold in here.”

Ben wrapped himself in the soft fabric and whispered, “Thank you, Qui-Gon,” before letting himself slip into sleep. 

* * *

“He’s a force sensitive, a strong one at that. Did you feel what he did to the doors?” Qui-Gon said, rising from his spot next to the couch as his Master entered the room.

“Yes. He’s inexperienced, but there is something there. ” 

“We should let Master Yoda know. He may have some insight into his past.”

His Master made a noncommittal sound as he left the room, leaving Qui-Gon alone with Ben once more. 

The Force could be cruel, Qui-Gon thought as he watched Ben sleep. He looked so much like Obi-Wan, especially huddled in Qui-Gon’s much too large cloak, Qui-Gon could weep. Even the way the Force echoed around Ben was frighteningly similar to his lost Bondmate.

If Qui-Gon hadn’t been so absolutely sure Obi-Wan had died that terrible night, the fledgling possibility of their future Soulbond shattering with the young boy’s death, he could have almost begun to hope that their mission had been successful in a different way entirely. 

As it was, the frayed ends of the bond he once shared with Obi-Wan Kenobi sparked and sputtered as they reached out into the nothingness where Obi-Wan had once glowed bright and strong in the Force. It had been over ten years and Qui-Gon had never been able to bring himself to completely cauterize the wound, as many of the few remaining temple healers and Jedi Masters had advised. It felt too much like giving up, like he was failing Obi-Wan all over again. 

Qui-Gon slid the wall and quietly rubbed the lump of dull, dead kyber crystal between his fingers, the weight of it heavy on his heart as he let the old sorrow overtake him. 


	3. Forget Where You're From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the cheerleaders over on the Qui/Obi Server! 
> 
> Chapter title is from "Paris Holds the Key (to Your Heart)"

_ Safety and love ebbed and flowed around him, wrapped around him like a protective cocoon. He was still on the ship, but familiar arms wrapped around him and soft fingers carded through his hair, lulling him deeper into sleep. He relaxed, letting the peace that the familiarity brought flow through his heart, a balming warmth.  _

_ The hand moved, the fingers gently caressing his cheek before settling against his neck, holding him tightly against the firm chest.  _

_ There was a prickling in his spine, a growing sense of discomfort and unwelcome.  _

_ Something was watching him.  _

_ Even within the warm safety of the arms encircling him, he was laid bare, vulnerable against those piercing eyes. _

_ And then the children's screams began. _

_ All at once, the caring arms turned sharp, multiplying into dozens of hands clawing at his arms and legs, grasping at his neck until he could barely breathe. He tried to see, trying to understand where they were all coming from. It was impossible to see past the blood that dripped from each small hand, leaving stains across his skin that he knew could never be removed.  _

_ The blood pooled at his feet and the hands pulled, dragging him down into the growing mire—  _

Ben awoke with a start, feeling the cold hands still wrapped around this throat, and the screams echoing in his ears. His heart was pounding, he gasped for breath, trying to fight off the lingering fear. It was only a dream, but somehow it had felt terrifyingly real.

Ben forced himself out of the makeshift bed to head to the refresher, groaning at the lingering weariness deep in his bones. The refresher was as shining as the rest of the ship, all the surfaces polished to a mirror like gleam. It was a bit disconcerting, staring at one’s twisted shadow reflection in all directions.

Ben looked at the sonic shower longingly, he never did get his shower the day before and had spent the day on the run. Qui-Gon had told Ben to help himself to whatever he needed, so he decided to make use of the spacious sonic, as well as the small clothing refresher that was tucked under the sink.

Twenty minutes later he emerged, and found the Count and Qui-Gon in the small kitchen, looking over flimsi and eating their morning meal. 

“Good morning, Ben. Care to join us?” Qui-Gon smiled, but the cheerful tone felt strained, looking like he could use some rest of his own. 

Ben’s stomach grumbled in reply, “Breakfast would be great, thank you.” 

“It’s not quite as good as yesterday’s tea, but it’s pretty decent,” A cup of steaming spiced tea was slid towards Ben, along with some sort of fresh fruit and sweet roll. “I can get you something else if you would like…”

Ben shook his head, “Only if you have iced green tea.”

Ben could watch Qui-Gon’s nose winkle in disgust all day, “As I said, iced tea is a crime against tea. So no, I do not have iced green tea.”

“What about a splash of nice, fresh green milk to stir in?”

“No! You heathen, drink your spiced tea with sugar like any sane, civilized person would.”

“If you two are done chattering like a pair of monkey-lizards, could we please get to the matter at hand?” It was evident Dooku was not one idle chat or wasted time. 

Ben could only watch as Qui-Gon folded in on himself in shame, “Sorry Master.”

“I spoke with Chancellor Palpatine last night and he has asked me to return to Coruscant with as much haste as I can manage.” Ben’s eyes went wide and he choked on his roll. Chancellor Palpatine was one of, if not the, most powerful people in the galaxy. 

“Depending on the severity of the damage to the ship, and how long it will take to get Nabooian parts, we will reevaluate the situation and do what is necessary.” The Count drank the rest of his own tea and stood to leave, “We should be arriving shortly, Padawan please prepare the ship for landing.”

“Of course Master.” Qui-Gon turned to follow, “Ben, would you mind helping me clean up the mess from breakfast once you’re done? I’ll come get you before we reach Yavin, I have a feeling that it may not be a happy landing.”

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Ben agreed around a mouthful of roll. 

“Thanks, Ben. I promise we’ll talk about your employment once we land.” Ben waved a small goodbye as Qui-Gon left. He was more confused than when he had left the refresher. Like everyone in the known galaxy, Ben had heard the stories, and had even read the official history surrounding the Chancellor, the man who had returned order and peace to a war torn people. 

The Clone Wars themselves had been short lived, mere months long, but the destruction done had changed the galaxy forever. A Regent from outside of the royal family had been unheard of in the thousand year history of the Skywalker’s rule, since the Sith Wars were ended by the Jedi and the first Skywalker had been installed as Queen of the Royal Republic. 

The Separatist Faction, a group of planets that wished to leave the Republic and seek greater power, had made their move, pulling themselves from the Royal Senate and forcefully removing any and all supporters of the Royal Republic from their systems. In response, the Queen sent armies of her own— a new kind of military force that was, years later, still shrouded in more fiction than fact, rumored to be built solely of clones and led by the Jedi themselves. 

Despite the strong evidence against the clones existing in the first place, the Clone Wars name had stuck and the new army seemed to be winning. As peacekeepers, the Jedi focused on negotiating new laws and trade routes in an effort to end the fighting. Planets soon began to agree to peace, for the good of their people, and it looked like the tide of the war was shifting.

But the Jedi had forgotten to protect themselves where they were weakest— Coruscant itself. Ben wasn’t sure on the finer details, but the entire War was over in a single night. A small group of Separatists broke into the Jedi Temple and the connected royal living quarters while a coordinating attack was carried out on the Jedi on the front lines. The rumors whispered that the attacks on the front line were carried out by the clones themselves, by the men the Jedi had trusted most. 

Whatever the truth may be, the Jedi were practically wiped from existence and the few remaining members of the Royal family were slaughtered. All except the nine year-old Prince, who the Chancellor risked his own life to carry out of the burning rubble of the Palace, vowing to avenge the Queen’s death and bring peace back to the galaxy after the chaos of the Wars. 

A decade later and even the far reaches of the outer rim, such as Florrum, still felt the Wars’ effect. The Chancellor’s iron rule and Stormtroopers could be found on almost any planet, even if they mostly left criminal organizations like the Hutts and Hondo’s gang alone. The only exceptions were places like Mandalore and Lothal, planets that had rebelled against both Republic and Separatists in the Resistance movement, who now kept primarily to themselves. 

Ben finished tidying up the kitchen and started cleaning up the sleeping couch. Picking up the cloak, he couldn’t stop dwelling on what he had gotten himself into, showing up to the audition. Jedi and Senators were as far away from his simple life as he could imagine. And if things kept going the way they had been, it would seem he was in for a world of change. 

“I’m going to have to get you one of those for yourself at this rate.” Qui-Gon was leaning in the door frame, his long frame filling the space. The Jedi had changed into a new set of the tunics, these ones dark browns and black, emphasizing his vivid blue eyes and the sunkissed highlights in his hair, which had been swept back away from his face, with a section over his ear braided close to his scalp, the long tail hanging loose down the front of the tunic. Ben was overwhelmed with the need to  _ touch _ . 

“Thank you. For letting me use it last night, I mean.” Ben held the cloak out for Qui-Gon to take. 

“My pleasure. Now, are you ready to land?”

“I believe so, yes.” 

“Great, Dooku wants us to land just outside of the town to avoid as much attention as we can. We’ll need you to pilot so I can help soften the landing if needed.” Qui-Gon led the way back to the cockpit and Ben filed that statement away as yet another question to ask when they had time. What was Qui-Gon using to soften the landing, and was it the same thing he did to the doors back on Florrum?

Ben sat in the pilot’s chair again, flipping the controls back into their manual settings as they began orbiting the lush, green planet. Even from high in the atmosphere, it was a beautiful sight, the tall trees and dense forest a stark contrast to Florrum’s dry fields and acid pockmarked land. It felt peaceful in a way Florrum never could.

Dooku joined them long enough to indicate where he would like them to land before he swept away again. Ben wanted to ask what the Count’s deal was, and who did the flying when he wasn’t there to take over, but he had a feeling that it was all another test of some sort. 

Ben switched on the landing gear, which groaned and creaked with the effort of opening loud enough it could be heard throughout the ship, “I’m not getting any errors on the landing gear, but that sure didn’t sound good.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, “I’ll cushion us just in case.” He reached out a hand, the other pressed against his temple as the Jedi furrowed his brow in concentration. The overwhelming desire to poke the wrinkled brow, to smooth the stress that settled there, was surprising to Ben. He would be the first to admit the Jedi was unfairly attractive, but he had never had the desire to touch, to hold someone else the way he did with Qui-Gon.

Ben turned his focus back to the landing as they circled Dooku’s chosen spot, a good sized clearing flaked by a small pool on one side about a mile from the settlement. Whatever Qui-Gon was doing to cushion them again swept through Ben, a curious feeling, like a river through his heart. This time, he didn’t feel the burning need to  _ push _ . The landing gear screeched under the pressure of the ship, which leaned slightly to the right, but they were safe. 

Disembarking, Ben took stock of the damage he could find while Qui-Gon went to survey their clearing. Dooku, as Ben was learning was the norm, was nowhere to be found. 

A large portion of the damage seemed to be cosmetic, but one of the landing stands was twisted, which was what caused the ship to lean right, and there were a couple missing panels where the hyperdrive housing was located. They would probably need a professional to look at it to be sure, but it wouldn’t probably be too bad to have repaired. 

Inspection complete, Ben found Qui-Gon staring out into the trees, barefoot, his posture and face more relaxed than Ben had ever seen him. 

“Qui-Gon? I’ve finished looking over the ship.” Ben asked, quietly, reluctant to interrupt.

Qui-Gon shook his head,“Ben? Sorry, this place is saturated in the Living Force and I let myself get a bit distracted.”

“The what?”

“The Living Force. Come on, let’s go tell Dooku what you found.” Qui-Gon picked up his boots and they headed back to the ship as Ben walked him through his findings on the ship. 

Dooku was sitting at the common room table again, looking through more filmsi.

“Master? Ben has finished looking over the ship. We will need a mechanic to get the hyperdrive working again.”

“I guess there is nothing for it then. Take the boy with you into town. Hopefully some scavenger will have the compatible parts on hand. ”

“And what about you, Master?”

“The two of you should be sufficient to find a mechanic in a small town. Please keep in mind that the Chancellor is looking forward to my return in a timely manner.” 

“Of course, Master,” Qui-Gon gave a small bow and waved for Ben to follow him out of the ship. 

They headed into the dense forest towards the town. Ben could understand why Qui-Gon looked so peaceful earlier, the place seemed to exude a sense of calm. 

“This place is so peaceful,” Ben said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. 

“It’s the influence of the Living Force. It is very strong here.”

“You mentioned that earlier, the Living Force? What does that mean?”

Qui-Gon looked a bit surprised, “What do you know of the Force?”

Ben had heard of the Force, usually as an expletive from Cody and his twin Rex, but hadn’t ever really thought about what it meant. “Not much. I’ve heard it referenced as the reason for the Skywalker’s rule, and mentioned here and there in passing conversation.”

Qui-Gon stopped, “Ben, you are aware that you use the Force, right? You’re the one that stopped the launch doors from closing.”

“No, that can’t be right. I watched you do it, with your little hand thing.” Ben waved his hand in mockery of the gesture Qui-Gon had used. 

“ _My little hand thing_ … Ben, no. That’s just a concentration technique. The Force is something you _feel,_ something that resides in every living being. It’s what binds the galaxy together, what connects us all. Some are more sensitive to its influence than others. Jedi are taught to use the Force and be used by the Force, it gives us power to enact its will.”

“So what is the Living Force then?

“There are facets of the Force, the Living Force and the Cosmic. All energy from all living things that have ever lived creates the Living Force, which feeds into the Cosmic, which binds all living things. I am a student of the Living Force.”

Ben went quiet for a while before asking, “Is the Force what I felt when you held the doors open? It felt kind of like a river, flowing through my body.”

“Most likely, yes. It tends to feel and act differently for each of us.”

“If Jedi can manipulate the Force, why didn’t Dooku help you keep the doors open?”

Qui-Gon looked sad, “I can’t tell you much, but he hasn't been able to truly connect to the Force since the Purge. Seeing things like that can change a person. And for my Master, he lost a part of himself that day. Losing one’s connection to the Force would be a trial for anyone, but would be devastating for a Jedi Master.”

Unsure of how to respond and his own feelings, Ben let the conversation fade. He had never known life with the Force as Qui-Gon described it, but if what the Jedi said was true and he had been using it instinctively, then he didn;t want to know life without it. He had always been once to follow his gut instinct and losing that would be like losing a large part of himself. 

When they reached the settlement, a growing town really, it soon became clear that finding a mechanic wouldn’t be a problem, but finding one that could help them would be another matter entirely. After being downright rejected by three, the fourth had agreed to at least talk to them.

“Nabooian you say?” The Ardennian grunted, “I won’t touch the damned thing without at least a fifty thousand credit nonrefundable retainer. And any labor and parts will be at an additional fifty percent of my normal rates.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Ben sputtered at the outrageous cost. 

The mechanic waved three of his arms, “They’re  _ fiddly  _ and it’s not like Nabooian ship parts are common around here. It’s the best deal you’re gonna find.”

“That’s ridiculous! There’s no fucking way we —-”

“Ben,” Qui-Gon settled his hand on Ben’s arm, pulling him away from the shop, “It’s alright.”

“It’s completely insane. Fifty thousand credits! As just his ‘retainer’!”

“Boys, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re in need of someone to fix a Nabooian hyperdrive. Is that true?” 

Ben turned to find a Twi’lek woman standing behind them, her arms laden with hunks of metal and various parts. 

Still feeling defensive and raw, Ben snapped, “What if it is?!”

Qui-Gon sighed, “Sorry, it’s been a trying day. Yes, we need someone who can fix a small Nabooian Royal Starship’s hyperdrive, and — .” Qui-Gon trailed off, eyes going wide as he stared at a masked man that came to stand behind the Twi’lek. Ben couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw a small shake of the newcomers head, even though the mask he wore would have blocked all sight. 

“Sorry, “ Qui-Gon continued, “And a couple other things. We need to make it back home as quickly as we can.”

The Twi’lek hummed, “I can probably do it for you, and for a much better price, but you’re looking at least a few days on some parts no matter how you slice it. I’ll need to take a look at it before I make any promises though.”

Ben was surprised to find Qui-Gon was staring at the mechanic’s companion again, so he cut in, “That would be great. Can you come right now? We landed about a mile out of town.”

“I need to finish this delivery and go to another appointment first, but we can make it before nightfall.”

Qui-Gon finally seemed to snap out of his stupor, “That would be fine. We are in a clearing about a mile to the east.”

The man finally spoke, “I know the place. Hera, we will be late if we stay any longer.”

“Sorry, I’ll see you guys soon. If you need to stop for lunch or supplies, I would recommend trying the market on the west side of town.” Hera waved goodbye as they rounded a corner. 

“Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it.” Qui-Gon winced at Ben’s question. 

“Yes, sorry. I thought I recognized him for a moment. Let me comm Dooku about the ship and then we should check out the market she mentioned. Might as well do a bit of sightseeing if we will be here for a few days.”

When Hera had told them about the market, Ben had expected something similar to what could be found on Florrum— dirty stalls, black market deals, and a lot of spice. What they found couldn’t have been more different. The market was open, more a gathering of various stalls and pop up shops than anything else. Children ran freely, laughing and playing. Ben’s stomach grumbled at the smell of roasting meat and fresh baked bread that permeated the air. 

They wandered for a while, not really discussing anything in particular. Their conversation came easily, and Ben found himself telling Qui-Gon more about his upbringing with Hondo than he had ever expected to. Ben had been lucky, Hondo had found him somewhere in his travels and had decided to raise him as part of the crew. 

He had quickly become one of Hondo’s favorites after saving a job that was headed south. It was a small job, but the buyer had tried to pull out at the last minute if Hondo wouldn’t drop the price. Ben didn’t remember too many of the details, but apparently his thirteen year old self had marched up to the buyer and had told them that they were a “dishonorable disgrace to their people” which had shocked both the buyer and Hondo to the point they couldn’t stop laughing at his audacity. It had ended with a new deal being negotiated, the terms of which were skewed in Hondo’s favor. Ben had quickly become a staple in Hondo’s negotiations and a favorite of the Weequay. 

Ben noticed that Qui-Gon laughed easily when Dooku wasn’t around, the older man relaxing a bit as he shared stories of his own adventures. They had been looking for someone to fill the roll for almost a year, traveling the edge of the galaxy. It had taken them so long to reach Florrum because their official Jedi duties kept requiring them to return to Coruscant or other inner rim planets frequently. 

During that time, they had auditioned over three hundred men, “You would be surprised just how few men in the galaxy share your exact hair color. I have seen everything from neon red wigs to a brunette who just shaved his entire head, eyebrows and all, trying to convince us he could just keep shaving. It possibly could have worked too, if he didn’t also paint the eyebrows back on crooked. They made him look painfully confused the entire time. Let’s just say, I am incredibly glad we met you.” 

Ben returned the smile, but before he could return the sentiment, Qui-Gon continued, “Is that Mounder potato rice I smell? Come on, let's grab some lunch and then we should probably get you a couple sets of clothes. We left without being able to grab any of your things.”

Ben shrugged, “I didn’t have much anyways,” He had learned early on that you kept anything that actually mattered to you on your person, thieves were always thieves and who they stole from mattered very little. The broken shard of a necklace he always wore was the only thing he owned that he truly valued. 

“Still, it would have been nice to leave your home under better circumstances, I am sure.”

Ben hummed in response, not really sure if better circumstances would have ever happened with Hondo.

Mounder potato rice turned out to be a mixed rice dish from Corellia. Ben wasn’t sure how he had felt about it, but the grilled local produce and fish that it was topped with was absolutely delicious. 

Clothing choices in the market were fairly limited, but of much higher quality than Ben was used to. They easily found a few items that would be suitable until they could make it to Coruscant. They arrived back at the ship in the early afternoon, new clothes and various supplies in hand. 

“Padawan, you are late.” Dooku practically stomped down the launch ramp, a travel bag thrown over one shoulder, “After discussing the situation with the Chancellor, there has been a change in plan. He has chartered a shuttle for me to return to Coruscant and I will be leaving within the hour. You will carry out Ben’s instruction here instead of on Naboo. He has also asked that the time frame be changed to accommodate this change in plans. You will be expected to arrive on Coruscant in two weeks. I trust this is sufficient?”

“Two weeks? Master, we had planned for a month on Naboo. Can I inquire why the timeline has been moved up so drastically?”

“It is as the Force and the Regent wills it. I’m trusting you to prepare Ben for what lies ahead.” Dooku pulled the edge of his black cloak tight, sweeping away towards the town before turning back, “And please, drill that foul tongue out of his mouth. His vocabulary is a shame to the Order.” 

“Of course, Master.” Qui-Gon bowed and Dooku waved him off. 

Ben snickered as Dooku walked away, the fabric still billowing behind him, “Is he always like that?”

“What do you mean?” Qui-Gon crooked an eyebrow. 

“All sweeping cloaks and dramatic proclamations?”

“He wasn’t always quite this bad, but yes.” 

“What did me mean about my foul tongue? I’m not that bad am I?”

“Have you actually listened to yourself? Raised by a pirate indeed.” Qui-Gon grinned, “Well, Ben. I think it’s time you and I finally talk about why you’re here. And yes, we’ll talk about your credits.” 

If he was being honest, Ben had largely forgotten about the fact he had been contracted to do an actual job. He had gotten caught up in the adventure of it all, and in the fact that being with Qui-Gon felt like the most natural thing in the galaxy. 

Ben sighed, “Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.”

“Let me grab a blanket and we can have tea by the pond and chat.”

* * *

A quarter hour later, Qui-Gon had selected a spot close to the pond, shaded by twinkling shadows as the trees waved in the slight breeze. Yavin IV really was a beautiful planet.

Qui-Gon had been surprised at Ben’s lack of knowledge of the Force. The man used it so instinctively, so consistently, that Qui-Gon had made the assumption he had been given some kind of training at some point in his life, even if it was obviously not with the Order. 

The day had been full of surprises, some of them more manageable than others. Qui-Gon had been prepared to head Ben’s instruction, but had been counting on having his Master near to fill in where he lacked. He had also planned on having a month to prepare Ben for his role, but should be able to accomplish much in the two weeks, especially with how quick of a study Ben was proving to be.

Qui-Gon knew they were fortunate to have found Ben, who could truly be an older clone of Obi-Wan, both in looks and in attitude. He hadn’t been lying when he told Dooku that training and finding Ben had been the will of the Force. He had known the young man was special the moment he had slid into the booth on Floorum. Why was another question entirely, but the Force enjoyed its mysteries. 

Another mystery that plagued Qui-Gon was finding another long dead Jedi on this tiny planet. Caleb Dume and his young Padawan had been assumed dead after a disastrous recovery mission to the Lothal system five years prior, their bodies never recovered, just the burnt out husk of their ship and the shattered remains of their sabers. He would need to find answers to report back to the Counsel, but Caleb had been right to silence him in the middle of the street. 

“Hey, sorry. I wanted to change,” Ben sat down on the blanket, freshly dressed in his new clothes. Qui-Gon had known Ben was in shape, but the new shirt did nothing to hide the lean musculature and grace that came from years of training and heists. The russet brown of the shirt highlighted the copper tones of his messy hair and the blue of his eyes. The collar had been left open, exposing sharp collar bones and teased at the toned chest underneath. Qui-Gon had to keep himself from openly staring at the handsome young man. “The quick refresher cycle can only get rid of so much stink.”

“True enough. Albeit, your old clothes may just need to be burned at this point, with how bad Florrum smelled. These suit you much better.” Qui-Gon couldn’t wait to get Ben into some of the finer clothing required by the Court. He had a feeling that Ben would be absolutely breathtaking in the light fabric robes and tailored suits favored by many of the Coruscanti residents.

“Where would you like to start?” Qui-Gon asked, expecting Ben to inquire about his pay. 

Ben considered the question, “You had better start at the beginning. I have a feeling that there is quite the story behind all of this.”

“You aren’t wrong,” He felt his face fall into a frown, “It’s not a happy one, but most aren’t, I suppose. What I need to explain is not something that the general public needs to know. Is that clear?”

Ben nodded in agreement before Qui-Gon continued, “For any of this to make sense, you need to understand that the Skywalker Kings and Queens have always been raised as Jedi. Not many people know this. The Skywalker family has always been strong in the Force, stronger than most. Even as a small child Prince Anakin was raised alongside other young Jedi initiates and soon befriended many of them, and had started spending his nights in the creche halls with his friends. He was in the Temple the night of the Purge, alongside his friends.” 

Ben’s breath caught. The galaxy had been told a much different story, that Anakin had been beside his mother as she died, giving Palpatine the chance to save him. Qui-Gon asked, “Tell me what you know about the Jedi Purge.”

“As much as anyone, I suppose. The Separatists attacked the Jedi Temple and Palace while the Jedi were distracted by the war and the Jedi and Royal family were practically destroyed. Palpatine carried the Prince away from the wreckage of his home.”

“Basically yes, but it’s a bit more complicated than that,” Qui-Gon sighed, forcing back his emotions. Talking about what happened that night always drug up old wounds and fears.

Explaining the truth of the Clone Wars was simple enough, the Jedi had indeed commanded an army of specially trained clones. The clones themselves had been created years before when one of the Jedi had a vision of the galaxy’s future and the War. But someone else, a still unknown Separatist, knew of the program and infiltrated the clones training, installing a nero-bio-chip into many of them that gave the Separatists complete control of these clones. The night of the Purge, they activated these chips and the clones had no choice but to ruthlessly slaughter their Jedi commanders, their friends. 

Qui-Gon continued, “The mob that attacked the Temple left no stone unturned in their bloodlust, killing everyone in their path. It was my duty to protect the Jedi initiates, younglings, as we called them, along with the unaltered clones that had been assigned to the children’s care. We were fortunate that these clones were not part of the Separatist's plans, but we still needed to get the younglings out of the Temple. I entrusted the younglings to one of the oldest, Obi-Wan Kenobi, while I led the mob away with the clones.”

Qui-Gon could feel tears sting his eyes at the memory, “Obi-Wan was incredible, smart mouthed and intelligent, always ready to do what he knew needed to be done. He sacrificed everything to save them, giving up his life to protect theirs. All twenty-two would go on to grow into fine Padawans and Jedi. 

“And so life went on, we moved on, started to quietly rebuild the Order out of the public’s eye, so we could protect the young prince from the shadows. Then, six years ago, the first of the younglings died. It was an accident, a tragic accident, but an accident nonetheless. Soon after, three more died of a mysterious illness that took the Temple by storm. And then Prince Anakin started questioning their deaths. 

“You see, Anakin has always believed that Obi-Wan didn’t die that night, claims that he saw him carried away by clones into the night, hurt but not dead. Even with the irrefutable evidence to the contrary, Anakin believes this to be true to his very core. And now, he is convinced that the Separatists are back and are behind the deaths of his friends. He is ready to start another war to prove it true.

“If Obi-Wan truly survived that night, he would be the only one who would be able to convince Anakin that war isn’t the solution, that the deaths aren’t murders, but the accidents that they seem.”

“And that is where I come in. The long lost Obi-Wan Kenobi, back from the dead.” Ben said, filling in the rest. 

Qui-Gon nodded, drawing his long legs to his broad chest, “Yes. There is much more to it, but that is the gist of it.”

Ben nodded, pondering, “Is there something about Obi-Wan, something  _ more  _ between you and he?”

Qui-Gon was taken off guard by the question, “Yes. I can explain in more detail when -  _ if  _ \- you decide to take the job.”

“I think I understand. Let’s talk about credits and my fees.” 

Of course, that is what concerned the pirate, “This is a long term deal Ben. It could be a few years at the least, a lifetime at the most. It depends on you, on Prince Anakin, and a multitude of factors in between. All of your needs will be met, you’ll have a place to call your own, and an entirely new life. If you choose to do this, Ben from Florrum will need to cease to exist and you will become Obi-Wan Kenobi in all but blood.” And the one way that matters, thought Qui-Gon, a bit bitterly. 

Qui-Gon sighed again, exhaustion creeping up on him, “At the end of your contract, the Chancellor is willing to pay you five million credits per year of service, plus make sure you are set up comfortably in a system of your own choosing. All of your expenses will be taken care of while employed, as well as any spending money you might want.” 

Ben’s eyes widened and the poor man almost choked on his tea, “That’s, uh, that’s incredibly generous.”

“Even if you choose to say no, I will make sure to take you wherever you need to go. And I’ll make sure your debts to Hondo are paid. It’s the least I can do, after all of your help.” 

Ben shook his head, “Will you teach me more about the Force?”

“That would be part of your instruction, yes. Obi-Wan was a powerful Force wielder and it makes our job easier that you are a Force sensitive as well. Dooku is a good Master, he will teach you once we reach Coruscant.”

“No, not Dooku. If I agree to this, I want  _ you  _ to teach me.”

Qui-Gon was surprised by the request, “If that is what you would like, then yes, I can teach you about the Force.”

Determination glinted in Ben’s gaze, “Then I agree.”

“Did you need some time to think about it? It’s a big change.”

“No, I know that this is something I want to do. I  _ need  _ to do this.” Conviction filled Ben’s voice and he held out his hand.

Qui-Gon clasped the offered hand in his own, “Then we are agreed. Now, should we head back to the ship? Hera should be here soon.”

Voices rang out from across the clearing, “Hello? We’re here to look at your ship.”

Qui-Gon and Ben quickly packed up their blanket and headed towards the ship, Hera muttering, “Shit, Kanan, why didn’t we get their names? How stupid of me.”

“That’s alright, I overheard them talking. Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan, are you here?”

“When did you have a chance to overhear their names?!” Hera asked, sounding more exasperated than surprised.

“Hello again! Sorry, we were by the pond.” Qui-Gon smiled in greeting, “And I think it is time for proper introductions. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I’m Hera Syndulla, and this is my husband Kanan Jarrus. Obi-Wan is it? Do you mind showing me around the ship and the damage?”

“Sure, let’s start with the landing gear,” The pair walked away, leaving Qui-Gon with Caleb- no,  _ Kanan. _

They stood in silence, strangers that had once been brothers. 

“Qui-Gon,” The masked man finally spoke, “Thank you for not saying anything earlier.” 

“I thought you were dead, Caleb. Where have you been for five years?”

“In a way, Caleb Dume is very much dead and buried on Lothal, along with the youngling he swore to protect. The Sith tried to kill me on that last mission, Qui-Gon.”

“The Sith have been dead for a thousand generations. That cannot be true.”

“I know what I saw, what I felt. Only a Sith would be capable of such cruelty and have the tools to sever my connection to the Force, and tear away my training bond with Ezra.” Kanan sighed, “ It was a Sith Zabrak who called himself Darth Maul. I know you may not believe me, but it’s the truth. He tortured us for days, tearing us apart, forcing me to watch as they took Ezra’s leg, as they sliced him apart. Gave him the slowest, most painful death they could think of and made me watch the entire time, bound and gagged, unable to even give him the barest of comforts in the Force. Then, they took my eyes, made sure that watching the light leave my Padawan’s eyes was the last thing I would ever see. And then they left me to die in the burnt, dry fields, alone and broken. Hera found me and brought me here, brought me back from the dead.”

Qui-Gon felt tears sting at his eyes, the Force whispering the truth of Kanan’s words into this heart, “The Counsel should know you’re alive, what really happened to Ezra.” 

“The Order is nothing more than a few loyal Knights and scared Padawans that are being murdered before they are much more than children. The Counsel is gone, Yoda and Mace are in the wind, the rest of them dead or have left the Order. And Dooku is a shell of the man he once was, a pawn for the Regent. I wish you would realize that.” 

Before Qui-Gon could protest, Kanan gently grabbed his arm, “Qui-Gon, please.  _ Please  _ just let Caleb Dume die on Lothal. I’ve found happiness here, with Hera, with the Ghost crew.” He sighed, a desperate sound, “She’s pregnant, you know. We are going to have a son, and I would like to live enough to see him grow up.” The  _ unlike Ezra  _ rang loudly in Qui-Gon’s ears, even as it went unsaid. 

Qui-Gon’s head fell, his chest filled with regrets of his own, “Why did you call him Obi-Wan earlier?”

“That’s who he is, isn't he?”

Qui-Gon’s head snapped up, and he pulled his arm away, fighting down the anger and hurt that threatened to spill over, “How could you say that? You were there the night Obi-Wan died. Saw what happened the moment the Bond shattered.”

“I was, but as you can see,” Kanan gestured to himself, “People don’t always stay dead. Who is he then, if not for your Bondmate?”

“A paid actor, a replacement to help ease the Prince’s concerns. We found him on the outer rim.”

Kanan hummed, unconvinced, “If you say so.”

Qui-Gon sighed, trying to keep his emotions in check. He had known that working with an actor and dragging up the wounds he had buried would be painful, but it had proved harder than he could have ever anticipated and it had only been a day. 

“I will not tell the Counsel, or anyone for that matter.” Qui-Gon finally said. 

“Thank you, my old friend.” Kanan turned to return to the clearing, stopping to put a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder, “And Qui-Gon, maybe you should stop for a moment and look for a bit of happiness of your own. It might be closer than you think.” 

Qui-Gon looked towards the ship, where Kanan had nodded, watching as Ben fiddled with some part or another as he laughed with Hera. Ben looked over and noticed Qui-Gon’s stare, his grin bright even in the darkness of the creeping night. 

If only the Force could be that kind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments!


	4. At the Beginning With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "At the Beginning" from the 1997 Anastasia soundtrack.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers- Chibi, Cat, and Pom!

Ben watched as Qui-Gon turned away and walked towards the pond after his conversation with Kanan. Based on both men’s expressions, argument was probably a better word. Ben was tempted to follow, but Hera hadn’t finished her diagnosis on the ship. 

Everything so far had seemed pretty straight forward, the hyperdrive was completely shot, the missing panels could be welded over with spare parts from Hera’s shop - Ghost. Her mishmash of a crew could start working on the bent landing gear the following afternoon, but the hyperdrive itself would take a while to arrive. 

“I’ll get it ordered, but I expect it will be a few days.”

“That's fine, we had a change of plans and won’t actually be leaving for about two weeks.”

“Oh, well, if that’s the case, we should take a look at some of your secondary systems and internal workings. I’ll give you a package deal, so you won’t be paying that much more.” 

Ben was actually pretty sure money wasn’t an issue for the Jedi, but he looked around for Qui-Gon to get approval before he agreed. The Jedi was nowhere to be found, and Ben decided to just take the offered deal. If he was going to play at being a Jedi, he might as well start making decisions like one. 

“Let’s go ahead and do it. There shouldn’t be too much internal damage, we hit launch bay doors during our take off.”

Hera gave him a funny look, but was courteous enough not to press the issue and gestured to the ramp, “Lead the way.”

Ben led Hera into the ship and let the mechanic find and open the internal workings and wiring of the ship as she saw fit while he cleaned up the documents and plates Dooku had left behind in his rush to leave.

“Hey, Obi-Wan?” Hera called down the hall, “I, how do I say this… I don’t mean to pry, but are you aware that this ship has been modified? Heavily?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that you are missing enough space between the bedroom and this main room for at least another room. Or some kind of hallway between there and the main cabin.”

“Uhhhhh...No?”

“It could be a closet or something for the sleeping room that wasn’t original, but it’s a bit odd. There is a lot of power being diverted to it, and a secure communications cable.” 

Ben thought of Dooku and his dramatic cloaks and glistening boots, “Probably a closet and private commlink and I’ve never noticed the spatial difference. The boss is a posh asshole.”

“One hell of a closet. That reminds me, you never said what you guys do. Or what brought you out our way.”

Ben floundered. That wasn’t something they had discussed, and it wasn’t like they should be advertising who they are. 

“We’re minor Royal Senate aides,” Qui-Gon’s rumbling voice was a relief for Ben, “We were on a negotiation mission when this happened and we emergency landed here. Our boss needed to return home today and was able to charter a shuttle. After we landed, he decided he wanted us to stay here, finish Obi-Wan’s training away from the temptations of the big city.”

“Well, Yavin is a good place to avoid distractions.” She cranked a pipe tighter and closed the access hatch, “I think I’m just about finished here. Are you still alright if we start tomorrow afternoon on that stand and get you boys straightened out a bit? The leaning would drive me insane.”

They finalized the work contract and payment arrangements, and waved goodbye as Kanan joined Hera at the edge of trees.

Ben noticed as Qui-Gon sagged a bit, “I think I am ready to retire for the night, Ben. We have a lot of work to do, and it would be better to start fresh tomorrow than try and start tonight.” It had been a long day and Ben was more than ready to get some rest. Qui-Gon looked even worse, his eyes dark and sad. 

“Sleep sounds absolutely fucking delightful.” Ben yawned as he followed Qui-Gon to the ship.

That night, despite his exhaustion, Ben couldn’t sleep. His mind raced over the day, and he found that he had more questions than answers. 

Much of what Qui-Gon had told him made sense, had filled in gaps and answered questions he had long had about the Wars, but there was plenty that still did not add up. Why had the Queen reacted so aggressively in the first place, sending in armies, when diplomacy and negotiation would have been better suited? How was the prince saved by Palpatine if the boy had been in the Temple and not the Palace that night? Was that a lie to give the Chancellor a way to become the Regent despite not being of Royal blood? 

And, more important to his employment, what had Qui-Gon meant by irrefutable evidence that this Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead? He had made it sound like a body had never been found. Was it something to do with the Force? It would have been hard not to notice the pure sorrow and pain that crept into Qui-Gon’s eyes every time Kenobi was mentioned. 

Ben was still no closer to really understanding the Force and his relationship with it. He could feel something whenever Qui-Gon was using the mysterious power, something that tugged at his very core, but he assumed that was just what it was like to be around a Jedi. 

There was also the fact that Kanan had called him Obi-Wan without so much as a hello earlier. That had been a strange moment, forcing Ben to become Obi-Wan much faster than he had anticipated. Then Qui-Gon had gotten into some kind of altercation with the other man while they examined the ship. Ben had wanted to ask Qui-Gon about it as they set up the bedroom for Qui-Gon and prepared a bed for Ben, but he knew it wasn’t his place to ask. 

Ben could feel himself start to drift into the soft place between awake and sleep when dead, cold hands reached out to pull him under.

Ben shot fully awake, panic gripping his heart. 

He sat up and rolled off the couch to splash water on his sweat soaked face and check the time. It was late enough that it could be called early. Reluctant to try sleeping again, he headed out into the cool night air. The stars were bright, providing just enough light for Ben to see by. 

Walking to the pond, Ben noticed a trail into the dense forest. Not wanting to lose sight of the ship and clearing, needing Qui-Gon to rescue him was an embarrassment he didn’t need, Ben didn’t take the path too far. Even then, he soon found himself surrounded by the lush greenery and the calm dark of night. 

Trying to recapture the feeling of  tranquility  he had felt in the jungle on his walk with Qui-Gon into town, Ben picked a large tree to sit under. He breathed deep, letting his mind wander as it would, trying to push aside the mysteries that plagued his mind. Soon enough, the calm he sought, an effect of the Living Force he supposed, started to flow through his chest once more. It was different now that he was alone, less of a pull towards something and more of a gentle flow that surrounded him, that seeped into his heart and mind. 

Ben let himself be pulled deeper into the flow, wherever it may take him. It felt like hours that he floated in that peaceful place, it felt deeply familiar, filled with light and love. The gentle flow shifted and shadows of memory flashed at the edge of Ben’s consciousness, mostly glimpses of something that he felt rather than saw. Happiness, acceptance, and peace settled deep in his heart and Ben felt himself fall into the soft arms of sleep. 

_ The dream had changed. The screams were more distant, and fire less fierce, but he could tell it was the same dream, the same place as before. For the first time he was completely alone, his heart empty of its normal warmth and light. Something heavy sat across his chest, pinning him down on his back, forcing him to stare into the empty darkness where the stars once shined. His head throbbed and something wet was dripping down his face, into his eyes. He couldn’t wipe it away, unable to convince his limbs to move.  _

_ He lost track of time, staring into the void. And then the void stared back. Cruel yellow eyes bright with the reflection of the fire glared down at his broken form.  _

_ “Are you sure he is dead? Lord Sidious would be most displeased if he were to live.” _

_ “With the damage done to his body and skull when he fell, he might as well be, Sir. “ _

_ “Very good. I will leave the rest to you then.” Hands reached down, calloused and rough, clutching at his shoulders —  _

Ben gasped awake, grabbing the hands that held his shoulders too tight, trying to fight off the person holding him down, as well as the dream. 

“Woah, easy there, Obi-Wan. Or do you actually prefer Ben now?” Recognizing the voice, Ben shook his head, blinking to clear his vision. 

“ _ Shit.  _ Kanan? What the fuck are you doing out here?”

Kanan chuckled, “Oh, I bet Qui-Gon just loves hearing you swear.” The man sat down next to Ben, “I was on a walk and it sounded like you were having quite the nightmare. Sorry for waking you, but even as calm as these woods are, there are still some nasty things that go bump in the night. Wouldn’t want you attracting one.”

Ben hadn’t even considered that, “Thanks. I wasn’t exactly planning on falling asleep.”

“Are they common? Your nightmares, I mean.”

“Common enough.”

Kanan grunted, standing to his full height.“You should ask Qui-Gon to help you mediate, it would probably help get them under control. Come on, I’ll walk you back to your ship. It’s still pretty dark out, and I wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

Kanan helped Ben stand and started leading him through the dense woods. Ben was surprised by how far he had actually come, suddenly grateful for Kanan’s assistance in finding his way. He just wasn’t sure  _ how  _ Kanan was guiding them so easily. 

“Uh, this is probably going to come across as insensitive, but aren’t you  _ blind? _ ”

“Who says you need eyes to see?” Kanan stopped and looked directly at Ben, his invisible gaze piercing beyond the mask, beyond Ben, into Ben’s very heart and soul. 

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, fearful of what Kanan would find there. They stood there, the moments immeasurable as Ben’s heart pounded in his ears. 

Kanan burst into laughter, “I wish I could see your face! I might be visually impared, but in some ways I can see better than when I had my sight. And I have traveled these woods a long time. Come along, we are almost to your ship. I’m sure Qui-Gon is worried, even if he would never say it.” 

They finally broke out into the clearing, and Ben paused, stunned to find that they were on the side opposite the pond, nearer the ship. He had been sure he hadn’t left the path that had started at the water’s edge. 

Kanan stopped beside him, “Sometimes, you need to look with more than just your eyes. Things are not always as they appear to be.” 

Ben’s head spun, it was something he had heard before, but couldn’t place where. It brought to mind another question that had been churning. 

“Kanan, earlier, you called me Obi-Wan without us ever being introduced. Why?” Ben asked as they crossed the field to the ship. 

Kanan sighed, frustrated, “You two, always only looking at what you can see. It’s your name isn’t it?”

Ben knew that he needed to think of it as such, that it's who he had agreed to become, but somehow he didn’t think Kanan meant it that way, even if the other man didn’t know the circumstances. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“This is where I will leave you.” Ben looked up to see that they had reached the edge of the ramp, “Don’t forget to ask Qui-Gon to teach you to meditate.”

“I won’t. Thank you, Kanan.” 

Kanan waved a small goodbye as he strode away, back into the forest towards town. Exhaustion suddenly overtook Ben and he shuffled his way inside and back into bed, falling into undisturbed, but fitful sleep. 

When Ben drifted awake the next morning, he thought for a moment that the entire experience was some weird stress dream. He blinked open his eyes, and the furious glare above him proved it had all been very real.

“Where were you last night?” Qui-Gon growled, his arms crossed in frustration. 

“I, uhhh, couldn’t sleep. So I went on a walk to clear my head and ended up falling asleep under a tree.”

Qui-Gon sighed, dropping his arms and glare, and sat on the edge of the sleeping couch, “When I woke up and you were gone, it scared me a bit.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Ben whispered. He had just agreed to work for them indefinitely and had been told things that the Royals and Jedi alike would rather not become public knowledge. Of course Qui-Gon would worry. “Sorry, I didn’t think about it.” 

“Just let me know next time, alright?”

“Actually, about that. I know you said you would teach me about the Force, but would you teach me how to meditate? To help with nightmares?”

Qui-Gon looked a bit surprised at the request, “I can. What brings this on?”

“Um, Kanan mentioned it might help. He sort of, um, had to walk me back last night.”

Qui-Gon sighed again and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like “meddling old man” before asking, “Is that why you couldn’t sleep? Nightmares?” 

“Yeah, I’ve had them as long as I can remember. But they have been getting worse lately. More real.”

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, “Would you like to talk about them a bit? It might help.”

“No, that’s alright,” Ben shook his head. He was reluctant to share the burning infernos and bloodsoaked hands that stained his dreams, worried that it would give Qui-Gon the wrong impression. He had no reason behind the nightmares, which made them that much worse. 

“Okay, we can start tonight. Today however, we are going to start you off with the basics— more history and a bit about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why don’t you get up and join me for breakfast?”

Ben nodded and extracted himself from the bed and headed to the refresher to change. New clothes like they had picked up at the market were a luxury he hadn’t experienced before. Even as close to Hondo as he was, having large amounts of his own personal spending money was rare and most clothing had to be imported to Florrum. This meant that it was expensive and usually built more for function than comfort and style. He had collected a couple pieces he loved, his high leather boots, a black jacket that he had little opportunity to wear on the desert planet, and a few shirts that were nicer than most, but mostly he wore what he could find, what would blend in. 

The options Qui-Gon had encouraged him to try were vastly different, still utility based, but made from soft materials in colors he normally would have avoided. It was a pleasant change and he opted for a gray poncho and loose pants. If they would be studying all day, he at least wanted to be comfortable. 

Once ready, he joined Qui-Gon at the table. Flimsi and datapads had been stacked around the space, and there was a large pot of tea and scones. Ben laughed to himself, it seemed that their morning meals had a theme. 

“You know, if there is something else you like for breakfast, I don't need tea and baked goods every day.” 

Qui-Gon looked up from the pad he was holding, “Ah, if you think this is about you, you are greatly mistaken.  _ I _ require tea and an excuse to eat sweets for breakfast everyday. You’re just lucky I share.”

“Well, I gladly accept your generosity. You said we were going over more history?” Ben tried to keep the disappointment from his voice as he sat across the table. He really wanted to ask about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s relationship, or more about the night of the Jedi Purge. There was something about that night that seemed off, like a puzzle that had been forced to fit together. He just hoped he would be able to gain some insight through their lesson. 

“Yes, we need to make sure you know at least what a thirteen year old Jedi Initiate would know. Royal bloodlines, terminology, which we will cover as we go, and basic Jedi histories and legends. A few facts about the Jedi still living that you would have known growing up with them, but it has been ten years, so some gaps will be expected. We also need you to become accustomed to being called Obi-Wan, so if you are alright with it, I will start calling you that today.” There was a thread of sadness in Qui-Gon’s voice that made Ben’s heartache in sympathy. 

Ben nodded, “That would probably be good. It’s a good thing that’s how Kanan decided to address me yesterday. That startled me a bit, the way he said it so naturally without us ever being introduced.”

If Qui-Gon felt the same, he didn’t show it. “Perfect, that is what we will do then. And like I said, if we have time, I’ll tell you more about Obi-Wan, but much of it will fit into our other lessons.” He handed Ben a filmsi photograph and pointed, “Let’s start with recent history while we eat. This is Anakin Skywalker, the Crown Prince. He’s eighteen, almost nineteen. He is courting Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She’s who lent us this ship.” A long finger moved across the photo to a beautiful woman in an elaborate gown. 

Qui-Gon continued, “These are the surviving younglings I mentioned before— Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto, Cal Kestis, Bant Eerin, Tahl, Bruck Chun, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Garen Muln, and Barriss Offee.” 

“I thought you said that twenty-two survived. Even with the accidents you mentioned...” Ben asked, the question falling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Qui-Gon’s frown deepened, “Twenty- two younglings survived the Purge, yes. But ten years is a long time. And there have been many accidents and many illnesses.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Ben said, softly. Prince Anakin’s paranoia was starting to seem valid. “Where are you?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Someone had to take the picture. Now, can you repeat that back to me?”

“Yes, Anakin Skywalker, the almost nineteen year old Crown Prince, his girlfriend Padme, who is a Senator, his droids R2-D2 and C-3P0, and his childhood friends,” Ben continued, naming the ten Jedi that surrounded the Prince, “And you, taking the picture like the good friend you are.”

Qui-Gon grinned, “Almost perfect. You flipped Ahsoka and Shaak Ti. But not bad.” 

They continued, Qui-Gon guiding him though each of the Jedi’s lives— their likes and dislikes, their childhood ambitions and rivalries. The lesson was peppered with information about who Obi-Wan had been. Obi-Wan and Bruck Chun had been bitter childhood rivals, with Chun constantly pranking and instigating Obi-Wan to anger. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan had been inseparable from a young age, often getting into trouble with the Temple Guard. From what Ben was starting to piece together, Qui-Gon had often joined them when his mentorship with Dooku allowed. The more he heard about Dooku, the less Ben was inclined to trust him or want to associate with the Jedi Master. 

And so the lesson went on, well into the afternoon. They moved on to more general Royal and Jedi history, as well as the Order’s structure. Children, or Initiates, lived in groups called Creches where they studied together, lived together, and grew together. Some Initiates were selected by Masters, to become Padawans, and eventually become Jedi Knights. The Knights were responsible for protecting the Royal family and keeping the peace throughout the galaxy. Initiates that were not chosen by Masters, or sometimes even chose another path, would go into one of the four Service Corps, which provided aid to the people of the galaxy. 

After the Purge, the Service Corps had been dissolved, and what few Knights remained took the surviving younglings as Padawan. As Qui-Gon had told him before, those that remained started to rebuild in secret, trying to protect themselves and the Skywalker heir. 

Obi-Wan had been one of the brightest of the Initiates, quick to learn and grow. Eager to prove he was worthy of being a Padawan, soon after his eleventh name day, he had started taking extra lessons from Qui-Gon. It did little to ease his worries, so he dedicated himself to his studies. 

The hardest part of the discussion was watching the old pain cross Qui-Gon’s face each time Obi-Wan was mentioned, or whenever he called Ben by that name. It made Ben regret agreeing to start being called by Obi-Wan’s name so soon. He knew it was important that he start to feel comfortable being called thusly, but it felt heavy, a mantle he was unworthy to wear. It made him itch, like he was doing something wrong, dishonoring Obi-Wan’s memory in some way. 

Ben could tell that his relationship with Obi-Wan had been important to Qui-Gon, but the Jedi was withholding something about it. Their conversation had been skirting around it for most of the afternoon and whether Qui-Gon was trying to protect himself or Ben, Ben couldn’t tell. 

Ben needed to know, the question burned in his chest, trying to claw its way out.

“Qui-Gon?” Qui-Gon hummed, encouraging Ben to continue, “Sorry, but, I need to know something before we go on.” Qui-Gon winced, probably anticipating Ben’s question. 

“I think, I think I need to know exactly what your relationship with Obi-Wan was. I know it’s not something you want to tell me, but, I need to know.” 

Ben didn’t think it was possible for Qui-Gon to look any sadder and he immediately regretted asking.

Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I apologize Ben. I should have explained from the very beginning. It’s not an easy topic for me.”

Ben stopped himself from reaching out, from pulling Qui-Gon into his arms.“Why  _ did  _ you agree to go through with this? If it would cause you this much pain?”

“Anakin...Anakin has been struggling. With the deaths of his friends, with his past, with all of his loss. The Jedi are taught to avoid attachment, to be able to let go of the past and their fears. For some of us, it isn’t as easy as it should be. His memories, his attachment to Obi-Wan, to the Purge, to the past, are holding him back, keeping him from taking the throne. For the Force to remain in balance, a Skywalker must remain on the throne and it’s my duty as a Jedi to make sure that happens.”

“That seems like a lot of pressure. And a lot of sorrow to drag back up. I’m sorry I’ve asked you to suffer through more.”

Qui-Gon paused, his pain almost tangible in the air as he shook his head, “It’s alright. I knew what it would mean when I agreed. The success of this mission and the peace of the galaxy are more important than my old wounds. Obi-Wan and I were what is called a Force Bonded, or Soulbond, pair.”

* * *

When he agreed to this mission, Qui-Gon had anticipated that he would need to explain to a stranger just what Obi-Wan had meant to him. He hadn’t anticipated just how raw, exposed, it would make him feel. 

Ben took the information in stride, letting Qui-Gon take all of the time he needed to explain the Bond and the potential their relationship held. At the time of Obi-Wan’s death, the Bond had only been the beginning of something, a deep friendship that would grow and change with them as they too matured, becoming whatever they had wanted, or needed, it to be. Having a natural Bond like theirs was rare and Qui-Gon had looked forward to navigating the endless possibilities with Obi-Wan. 

“So, how do we convince them that we are Bonded, that this relationship bloomed when we found each other again?” Ben asked.

That had been one of Qui-Gon’s biggest concerns from the start. Dooku had dismissed his worries during the early planning states of their plot, telling him that no one would ever be able to tell the difference. 

Qui-Gon had expected such from his Master. Even before the Bond had been broken, Dooku had never been able to understand his relationship with Obi-Wan. The Master had never experienced any sort of Bond himself, chosen or otherwise, except for that between Padawan and Master. Theirs had been frail from the start, and it all but dissolved the night of the Purge, leaving Qui-Gon alone in the Force for the first time since Obi-Wan’s birth. 

So, Qui-Gon had drafted some plans of his own, “I don’t expect you to agree, but the easiest way would be to pretend to be a couple. There are a few other options, many Bonds only lead to deep friendships, or family relationships.”

“So by couple, you mean a romantic couple? As in we would be dating?”

“That would be the most convincing way. But, like I said, it is not expected of you to agree.”

“I’ll do it.” Ben said without hesitation. 

“I was thinking instead we could — wait, what?” Qui-Gon stopped, not sure if he heard correctly. 

“I’ll do it. The romantic couple thing.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, like you said, it would be easiest. Plus it gives me an excuse to stay close to you.” Qui-Gon ignored the flutter in his heartbeat at the idea, “And, this way I can avoid the complications of dating or a romantic relationship down the line.”

It was something Qui-Gon hadn’t even factored into the situation. Ben would be with them long enough that it would seem strange if he didn’t start to seek out companionship or romantic partners, even for someone raised in the Order. 

“You know that will entail sharing quarters? And we will need to be a somewhat convincing couple - causal touches and the like. We would probably need to start practicing here, like with Hera and her crew.” Qui-Gon’s heart was racing, torn between the enticing prospect of holding Ben near, and betraying Obi-Wan’s memory. 

“That shouldn’t be an issue. We would still be a fairly new couple by the time we arrive, so we can work into it naturally, like a normal couple would.” Ben reached out, placing his hand over Qui-Gon’s with a small smile. Qui-Gon squeezed back, craving the familiarity of the touch. It had been a long time since he had been around his friends, Between searching for Obi-Wan’s replacement and his other missions, Dooku had kept them busy. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the warmth of another until he had met Ben. 

“Knock knock boys!” Hera’s voice echoed up the ramp into the ship, startling them apart.

“We’re in the main cabin! Come on up!” Ben hollered back. 

“I guess that means it’s show time. Are you ready for this,  _ love _ ?” Ben grinned a bit wickedly at the pet name. 

It would have to be something they discussed, he wasn’t really one for such names, but for now Qui-Gon returned it with a smile of his own, “Only if you are,  _ darling.”  _ Ben shivered, barely noticeable, and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but be amused with Ben’s level of dedication to the facade. 

“Hey, sorry, I got caught up in some things and forgot to comm.” Hera walked into the room, followed by a young girl and a tall Lasat.

“This is most of the rest of my crew, Sabine,” The girl gave a small salute as she looked over the cabin, “And Zeb.”

“Sabine and Zeb, this is Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.” Hera gestured to each in turn, “I have a droid, Chopper, outside with Kanan, and Zeb’s husband couldn’t make it today. He mostly takes care of the paper work anyways.”

“Alex is a bit of a paper pusher,” Zeb laughed, “Fancy ship you boys have here. Haven’t worked on something this nice since Lothal.” Qui-Gon stiffened. After the story Kanan told, he was fairly sure what kind of ship that would have been. Jedi ships used to be some of the best on the market and even after the Purge, they had done what they could to keep the fleet in top shape. 

Ben chuckled, “She’s a bit ostentatious for my liking, but the boss gets what the boss wants, am I right?”

Sabine and Zeb looked to Hera and laughed, loud and deep. Hera tried to glare and failed, her eyes full of laughter of their own. 

“We’re ready to get started on the landing gear if you boys are. You probably don’t want to be on the ship, just in case something bad happens.” 

They all followed Hera out into the bright afternoon sun, greeting Kanan and their droid, Chopper. 

“Qui-Gon, do you mind if I borrow Obi-Wan for a while? An extra set of hands will help a bit getting the braces on quicker.”

“That should be fine,” Qui-Gon said, “I need to update our employer anyways. I’ll be by the pond if you need me.” 

Dooku wasn’t expecting an update until the following day, but it was as good of an excuse as any to have a moment of peace and sort his tangled thoughts. Qui-Gon found a quiet spot, far enough away from the crew to not be disturbed, but close enough he could be available if needed. 

Taking off his boots, he sat in the grass and opened himself to the Living Force. It greeted him like an old friend, warm and inviting. Pushing past his deeply ingrained sorrow, Qui-Gon sought the peace that could only be found in the Force. It was not to be, his emotions overwhelming. He found himself dwelling on Ben’s willingness to build a fake relationship with Qui-Gon, and why that made his heart swell in both joy and pain.

A shadow fell across his quiet spot, “Quite the actor you found yourself, Qui-Gon. Haven’t felt a presence like that in the Force in a long time. Surprised you didn’t go find him yourself last night, the way that nightmare had twisted itself through the Force.”

Ben’s terror echoing in the Force had been what roused Qui-Gon from his own fitful sleep, and he had been preparing to go looking for Ben himself when Ben had trudged back into the ship. But Qui-Gon had a feeling that wasn’t what Kanan meant when he called attention to the similarities between Obi-Wan and Ben’s Force signatures. 

“What did you tell Hera about us?” Qui-Gon asked, changing the topic away from Ben. It was something that he had been worried about since the previous night. He didn’t want to ask Kanan to betray his wife’s trust, but they couldn’t risk Ben’s identity getting out. 

“Nothing. She’s spent enough time on the run herself to know that most things are left unsaid and that the past is best left there. She will accept your ‘political aide’ lie for what you need to become, just like she accepted me for what I became instead of who I was.” Qui-Gon felt as the Force shifted itself around Kanan, laced with sorrow and pain.

“She seems like a wonderful person, Cale-Kanan.” Qui-Gon again felt the Force swirl through Kanan, the sorrow turning to happiness as he watched his wife.

“She is. Looks like she’s got your landing gear worked out. Shall we join them before this pirate of yours tries to steal my wife? Pretty sure that smile of his could charm credits from a Hutt.””

“I’m pretty sure he has, with who raised him,” Qui-Gon admitted. Kanan looked confused and waved his hand for Qui-Gon to continue, “He was a foundling, brought up on Florrum by Hondo Ohnaka of all pirates.”

Kanan whipped around to face Qui-Gon, rage bubbling through the Force, “Hondo Ohnaka? The same Hondo Ohnaka that made his fortune selling priceless Jedi Temple artifacts after the Purge? The only pirate daring, or stupid, enough to raid the Jedi Temple not after, but  _ during  _ the Purge? That Hondo Ohnaka?”

“That is an unfounded rumor that even Master Windu hasn’t been able to prove.” Before Qui-Gon could blink, Kanan was inches away, his scowl burning into Qui-Gon’s heart as the ex-Jedi gripped his robes.

“Being sent to chase that ‘unfounded rumor’ killed my Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn. The counsel sent us to Lothal to find some stolen relic or another. Apparently the Sith wanted it as well.” Kanan thrust Qui-Gon away with a disgusted grunt. Qui-Gon watched, stunned as Kanan strode away. 

Trying to ease some of the tension between them, Qui-Gon deflected as he caught up,“You know it's creepy that you do that right? The whole seeing without seeing thing.” 

Kanan paused and glanced to the sky before he chuckled, bitter and cold, “That’s what makes it fun.” He walked away, disappearing into the fading evening light. 

By the time the rest of the Ghost crew left, it was late into the evening. Qui-Gon and Ben decided to use their evening meal to review any questions Ben may have about the remaining Jedi and Royal family. He was a remarkably quick study and sometimes Qui-Gon didn’t even remember telling Ben half the things Ben asked about. The other half the time, Ben was asking questions Qui-Gon wasn’t even sure he had the answers for. Or that he wished he didn’t have the answers for. 

“How did you and Obi-Wan meet?” Ben asked, reaching for yet another piece of spiced tuber root, right from the serving bowl. Qui-Gon internally groaned, Ben might not be as messy or rude as most of the other pirates and thieves Qui-Gon had encountered throughout the galaxy, but his eating habits left much to be desired. Qui-Gon knew it probably came from necessity, a youth spent eating as much as you can when you can, manners be damned. Whatever the cause, it needed to change. 

“First off, did you even taste that? No one is going to take it away from you, slow down. We are starting on your manners here and now.” Ben looked down at his food, disconcerted,“It’s a funny story actually. It was more he found me than anything else, or called to me anyways. They say that natural Force Bonded pairs are born that way, and the galaxy will do anything to bring them together.”

Qui-Gon smiled at the memory, even as blurred with youth and age as it was. The week leading up to their meeting, Qui-Gon had felt oddly restless, like there was something pulling him somewhere, like something, someone, was missing and he needed to find them. As the week progressed, the feeling kept growing, making it difficult to sit still during lessons and keeping him awake late into the night.

It had been a rare day off in the Temple, the Creche masters had let the younglings play in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a reward for passing one test or another. He had been playing with Tahl and some of his other friends, when a sharp cry rang throughout the garden, like a spear through his heart. When he asked his companions if they had heard the sound, they shook their heads and returned to their game.

The  _ pull  _ in his chest, the thread he couldn’t see, gripped him tight. The next wretched scream sent him running through the gardens. Before the Masters could stop him, Qui-Gon had left the designated play area far behind, scrambling back to the Creche Halls as he followed the cord.

The crying only got louder, more desperate, the closer he got to wherever he needed to be. He finally stumbled upon two Creche Masters, a crying child between them. They were talking in whispers about the child, who hadn’t stopped crying since it had arrived at the Temple a week prior. 

Qui-Gon watched as the baby was lowered into a cradle, its small wails tearing at his heart. He felt certain he knew he could help the child, if he could just get to it, comfort it. 

Using every bit of skill his six year old self possessed, he concocted a plan— distract the caretakers and save the child. He couldn’t remember exactly what lie he told them, only that it included broken bones and blood, and it worked well enough that the Masters soon rushed off down the hall with his quick promise to watch the baby until they could come back. 

Qui-Gon crept to the cradle, reaching for the closest tiny hand. The moment they connected the crying stopped, replaced by joyous giggling. For Qui-Gon, it was like the entire world shifted. A piece of his heart he didn’t even know was missing snapped into place, filling his chest with a sense of belonging, of being  _ home _ . 

All too soon, one of the Masters returned, shooing Qui-Gon away, chastising him for the lie. The baby began wailing again, louder this time. Qui-Gon  _ knew  _ that he could help, like he did the first time and told the Master as much.

“Please return to your Creche Master and we will deal with your lies later.”

“I really can help! Look!” He reached out his hand, instantly the giggling returned. 

“I think you’ve done enough already, Qui-Gon. Get out!” The Master waved him away.

Scared of losing the child, Qui-Gon did the only thing his six year old brain could think of— take the baby and run. He shoved past the Master, scooped the child into his small arms, and bolted out the door before they could react.

“So there I was, six years old, on the run with a four month old. I might not have had a plan, but I knew all of the best hiding places in the Creche Halls. So I hid, that tiny baby cradled in my arms, sleeping peacefully as it held onto my finger. I could have stayed like that forever, and I didn’t even know his name. It didn’t take them long to find us in an air supply ventilation shaft, dead asleep. I’m still convinced the only reason they found us as quickly as they did was Obi-Wan’s dirty diaper. The whole Temple probably could smell it, with my choice of hiding spot.”

Ben laughed at the image. It was something that even Master Yoda had teased them about until Obi-Wan’s death. 

“We were fortunate that Master Yoda had joined the Creche Masters in their search and was able to recognize our Force Bond immediately. He helped it settle, so the pull between us wouldn’t be so intense. Still didn’t stop me from sneaking out of lessons and my sleeping chambers to find Obi-Wan whenever I could.”

Ben’s laughter continued, filling the cabin. Qui-Gon hadn’t talked to anyone about Obi-Wan like this in years and it felt almost good to do so, like the wound had faded to a dull ache. 

“I’m sure Mace Windu appreciated the smell of dirty diapers interrupting his afternoon nap.” Ben giggled. 

“How do you know Mace Windu?” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, confused. 

Ben stopped and thought for a moment, “Didn’t you mention him earlier? Big guy, really shiny bald head?”

Qui-Gon wasn’t so sure. He had told Ben about the surviving Masters, but didn’t remember mentioning Mace by name, or anything about him being bald. Maybe everything was starting to blur, to run together. He needed to truly meditate, organize his thoughts. 

“I suppose I did. Now, it’s getting pretty late. How about we have a cup of tea and I’ll teach you some meditation techniques.”

“That would be lovely. Are you absolutely certain this ship won’t give me iced tea though? Or maybe just some ice so I can make my own.”

Qui-Gon glared with as much conviction as he could muster at the teasing, “Ben, my moon and stars, I thought we agreed that you would work on your manners.”

Ben tried to hide his grin with his hand, “Yeah, yeah. Cold tea is for the uncivilized. Got it.” 

Qui-Gon huffed out a laugh of his own. Faking his Force Bond would be the hardest thing he had ever done, but somehow, being with Ben eased the burden on his heart. 


	5. If I Can Learn To Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch title from the song of the same name on the 1997 soundtrack.  
> Thank you to all of my lovely beta readers!

Meditation turned out to be far easier than Ben had anticipated, especially with Qui-Gon guiding him. He had been on the right track the night Kanan found him asleep in the woods, but he had allowed himself to be pulled under the tide of the Force, instead of being guided by it. The first night Qui-Gon helped him through a session was the first time he had actually slept through the night in years. 

The nightmares still persisted, but he was starting to be able to work with them so he could easily slip back into sleep.

Their days soon developed a routine. Mornings started with a short meditation session, followed by history and etiquette lessons. Once Ben noticed the slight twitch of Qui-Gon’s eye every time he swore or slipped back into old habits, it was hard to not keep doing it on purpose, just to see his reaction. 

Hera and the crew would usually come by in the late afternoon to work on the ship and Ben more often than not got roped into helping. He found easy friends in the crew, except for Kanan, who hadn’t come back since that first day. They reminded him of Qi’ra and some of the other members of the crew he had grown up with, just without the death threats and constant question of loyalty. 

Hera had assumed they were bonded, or at least romantically involved, during their first meeting, which made slipping into that role that much easier. Ben had been teasing when he had called Qui-Gon ‘love,’ and in doing so had triggered something in Qui-Gon that loved to tease right back. The Ghost crew had even gotten involved, calling them “the love birds” and other sickeningly sweet nicknames, trying to see who between them would become more flustered. 

Evenings were Ben’s favorite, with most of the time spent dedicated to instruction on the Force. It was during these quiet lessons Qui-Gon looked happiest, almost at peace, like the burdens he carried were lighter. 

Ben had been surprised at first how physical the lessons seemed for being on something so theoretical, requiring different kata forms and positions to be held while reaching into the Force, letting it flow through him. The forms themselves presented a bit of a challenge, requiring Ben to balance or stand in ways he was unaccustomed. 

Qui-Gon had taken to pushing or prodding as needed, manually maneuvering Ben into the correct position. The first time it happened, it had taken Ben off guard and they had both ended up on the ground giggling. Ben was loath to admit it, but he almost craved the soft touches, and caught himself slipping up on even the most basic of forms in hopes Qui-Gon’s strong hands would move him back into place. 

Within a few days, Ben was starting to recognize the different pulls and pushes of the Force, how it felt as it led and guided him. Qui-Gon had been right when he said Ben used the Force constantly in his life, but Ben couldn’t understand why he had never noticed its influence before. While he didn’t connect to the Living Force as heavily as Qui-Gon, during his deepest meditations Ben could almost _see_ how the Force flowed the world, streams of light surrounding and connecting everything. 

It was during these moments Ben started to notice the thread between Qui-Gon and himself, growing deeper and brighter as the days went on until he was able to feel it even without being in deep meditation. When he finally asked Qui-Gon about the connection, Qui-Gon explained that all Force sensitives felt a connection to each other, connected by the Force as they are. Satisfied that the continual pull he felt towards Qui-Gon was one such thread, he continued to encourage it to grow.

Occasionally, they would make the trek into town for a meal or various supplies, using the exposure to help Ben acclimate to being called Obi-Wan and to help them ease into their new role as a Bonded pair. It should have been harder for Ben then it was to lean into the causal touches and playful banter. He had never been interested in or pursued a romantic partner beyond a single night. No one had ever felt quite right, and his life hadn’t exactly been conducive to having a relationship.

Qui-Gon made it easy, softly taking his hand as they ate, watching Ben closely, a small smile playing on his lips. Lips that Ben’s heart longed to hear his own name on, instead of that of a long dead Obi-Wan, who Ben could never dare dream of comparing to. 

At the end of their first week on Yavin, Qui-Gon suggested that they move their nightly meditation outside to a waterfall he had discovered on a walk while Ben was helping with the ship’s repairs. It was about an hour hike, and they decided to take their evening meal with them. 

They spent the walk alternating between simply enjoying the forest and discussing the Force. It was Qui-Gon’s hope that by the time they reached Coruscant that Ben would be proficient enough that the remaining members of the Jedi Counsel would allow him to join Qui-Gon on missions, cementing their Bonded status and keeping Anakin from asking too many questions. 

They had decided to keep Obi-Wan’s story as close to the truth as possible— a terrified thirteen year old had been picked up by a pirate gang and offered protection in return for working for them. Even though Obi-Wan had lost his memory of the night of the Purge, he was scared of what awaited him back at the Temple and what could happen if it became known he had been a Jedi, so he had spent the next ten years in hiding, avoiding other Force sensitives, trying to protect himself. Through the Force, Qui-Gon found him in the Outer Rim, rekindled their Force Bond, and Obi-Wan had come home. 

“We are almost there, if you listen carefully, you can hear the falls.” 

Ben listened to the world around them, trying to focus on the Force. The sound of water was still faint, distant, but the entire area was alive with the Force. Ben smiled and nodded that he could hear them.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the glistening falls, and Ben’s breath was taken away. Multiple tiers gently cascaded from a staggered rocky cliff in a half circle, creating a large plunge pool of clear blue water. Surrounded by Yavin’s tall trees and wild jungle, the glade was surreal in its beauty. 

Qui-Gon set his pack near the mossy bank, unpacking the blanket and their meal, “Have a seat Obi-Wan, the forest isn’t going anywhere.”

“Is it safe to swim in?” Hot and sweaty from their walk, Ben was tempted to wade in, boots and all, despite his inability to swim. 

Qui-Gon hummed, “Well, I made it out just fine last time I came up here.”

Ben joined Qui-Gon on the blanket, “How did you find this place? It’s beautiful.”

“Kanan told me about it, he said it might be a good place to meditate and cool my head.” 

Ben wondered when they had spoken again. Their limited interactions had been odd and overly familiar. 

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask. Do you know Kanan? I mean, from before we arrived?”

Qui-Gon went still, once more sorrow crept across his conflicted face, “Kanan, not really. Who he was before he came here? Very well.”

“Who he was before? Is that why you fought with him the first night we were here?” Ben knew he shouldn’t pry, but he was again taken up in the moment, the feeling that this was important.

“Kanan asked me to not tell anyone, but I think it’s important for you to understand. He was a good friend, someone I thought was lost forever. Seeing him again, knowing he had been alive for years and never sought me out, hurt.” 

Ben hummed and decided to shift the conversation instead of asking what he really wanted to know, “So, was this cryptic when you knew him before?”

Qui-Gon blinked, surprised by the question, before laughing, “No, never this bad. He always had a strange fascination with Lothwolves of all things, but the staring and oneliners is new.”

“Between him and Dooku, I was starting to question your taste in friends before I came along. Why Lothwolves?”

“Who knows...It was all he would talk about some days, the Lothwolves of his dreams. They always freaked me out a bit, all that fur with their weird tip yip feet.”

Ben giggled at the image, “That's just so, I don’t know, oddly specific? Dream Lothwolves, I mean what a thing to dream about. Did he ever tell you what the dreams were about?”

“A bit, all he would usually say is some nonsense about—” Qui-Gon stopped, eyes wide.

“Qui-Gon? Is everything alright?”

“Sorry, yes. I just realized something,” Qui-Gon shook his head. “All he would usually say was that they would whisper his name and such. It was all pretty cryptic at the time. Must have finally gotten to him after all these years.”

“I guess that explains some things, but the staring is still creepy.” Ben reached for one of the sandwich pieces, careful to avoid another scolding on etiquette. He hadn’t thought his manners to be that greatly lacking, but the week spent in Qui-Gon’s company had shown him otherwise. He was trying to keep up, but there were only so many pieces of silverware he could memorize before they all started looking the same. 

Refreshingly, said silverware wasn’t needed for the various finger foods Qui-Gon had chosen for their picnic— bite sized morsels of crispy fried vegetables, sandwich quarters, and tiny cakes, which Qui-Gon had called petifores. Ben finished the savory courses, feeling fairly successful at his attempt at eating the various nibbles properly, only needing to be reminded to use his napkin once. 

The small desserts were trickier, overly decorated, candy coated cakes filled with bursting jams and creams. Ben quickly made a mess of his fingers trying to bite into the middle of his first, the cream dribbling down his fingers and chin. Quickly cleaning himself up before Qui-Gon could notice his error, Ben took another in hand, examining it. The shell quickly started melting in his warm palm, letting the custard filling escape so Ben surreptitiously licked the entirety from his palm. 

Ben looked up to see if Qui-Gon had seen his blunder, only to be met with laughing blue eyes and a bright yellow cake held delicately outstretched between two large fingers.

“Here, let me show you how it’s done, my scrumdiddlyumptious crumb cake.” Qui-Gon suddenly pressed the entire cake to Ben’s lips, and Ben instinctively tilted away, “Open wide, my sweet.” Ben opened his mouth, wishing that Qui-Gon would just toss it inside. Instead, he delicately placed the cake on Ben’s tongue, pushing it in further with his thumb, allowing the rest of his fingers to caress gently across Ben’s cheek. 

Startled, and not one to back down from a challenge, Ben caught the intruding thumb with his lips and grabbed Qui-Gon’s hand in his own before the Jedi could pull away, licking at the lingering sugar and frosting. They were close enough that Ben could hear Qui-Gon’s heartbeat quicken in time with his own. 

Ben reluctantly released Qui-Gon’s thumb, but kept the large hand trapped in his own to wipe away the remaining moisture with his napkin. 

“ _Delicious_ , my sweet bon bon. Would you care to try one?” He finally released Qui-Gon’s hand, and held out a cake of his own for Qui-Gon. Ben found himself conflicted, enjoying the intimacy and joke, but deeply embarrassed by what he had dared to do. 

“No, that’s quite alright. I’m plenty full.” Ben looked up, worried he had taken the joke too far. Qui-Gon was still breathing heavily, and his face was flushed red, but laughter lit his eyes and a smile teased at his lips. 

Ben popped the offending petifore into his mouth whole, proving that he got the concept, “Is that better?”

“Perfect. Are you done?”

Ben nodded and helped begin to put away their meal. Once everything was cleaned up, Qui-Gon turned his attention to the inviting pool. 

“This spring is a natural well of the Force. Last time I came up here, I found it beneficial to meditate under the falls. Would you like to try?” 

Ben considered, he hadn’t actually thought Qui-Gon was serious about getting into the water. Parts of the pool were much deeper than he had first thought, but there seemed to be a naturally formed shelf along the edge of the outer falls. 

“I don’t have any swim clothes.” It was a flimsy excuse, but it was better than admitting he was a poor swimmer. Growing up on a desert planet meant there weren’t many opportunities to learn.

“That’s no matter,” Ben turned back to Qui-Gon, to find the man already disrobing to his smallclothes. Ben felt the burn of a blush creep up his neck and cheeks. Under the deceptive layered tunics, Qui-Gon had hid the toned muscle of someone who had spent their life in motion, not bulky in any way, but gracefully powerful. Even with the heavy scarring that cut across his otherwise smooth torso, the man was stunning. 

Then Qui-Gon smiled and Ben’s breath caught in his throat, “Come on, we’re a couple aren't we, my sweet little Benny boy?”

Ben gagged, he hated it when Hondo had called him that, but hearing from the mostly naked man he had just been gawking at was a nightmare. “ _Hells_ Qui-Gon, please don’t ever call me that again.”

Qui-Gon just laughed and Ben felt his blush deepen as he watched Qui-Gon’s muscles flex and move as he stretched. Suddenly, all of his inadequacies rose to the surface. How could he ever hope to compare to the beautiful man in front of him, or his long lost one true love?

“I think I am going to stay on the bank, where it’s nice and warm and dry.” And where I can stay clothed, Ben thought a bit disappointed in himself. 

Qui-Gon smirked, sending another shiver through Ben, “Suit yourself, but I’ll be right there if you need me, enjoying my beautiful waterfall.”

Obi-Wan waved him off as he sat and began trying to calm his racing mind and heart. After spending the following fifteen minutes in unsuccessful attempts at meditation, Ben risked a peak to see just how Qui-Gon was meditating under the waterfall. 

He immediately regretted his decision. Qui-Gon had moved onto the shelf, standing under the falls, letting the blue water wash over him. He looked like a fairy tale, his long hair fully undone flowing down his back, the low evening sun coloring everything soft gold. How is anyone supposed to meditate with _that_ standing under a waterfall? 

Ben closed his eyes again, trying to keep himself from staring, “I can hear you thinking from here, Obi-Wan. Are you sure you don’t wish to join me?”

“I’m good!” Ben squeaked, embarrassed he had been caught, “The Force feels nice from here too!”

“Hum, does it though?” 

“Fucking hell!” Ben jumped at the too close voice. Qui-Gon had crept back from the falls and had crouched next to Ben without Ben hearing a thing. 

Qui-Gon’s smile softened, “Please join me? I want you to experience it with me. It really does feel nice, and with how the shelves formed, you won’t even need to swim.” He held out a hand to help Ben off the ground. 

And how was Ben supposed to say no to that?

He took the offered hand and brushed off his knees, “ _Fine_ , but if it's too cold I’m getting out.”

“Deal. Do you want me to wait here for you, or join me when you’re ready?”

“I’ll join you in a minute.” Ben needed a moment to get himself ready, if the vision of a soaking wet Qui-Gon under the falls had been distracting, it was much worse this close. Ben waited for Qui-Gon to get back to the falls before stripping down to his small clothes, grateful that he had the foresight earlier in the day to change into some of the new ones they purchased at the market. He made sure to tuck his pendant safely into a hidden pocket in his shirt, wanting to ensure it wouldn’t be swept away into the water.

He traced Qui-Gon’s steps, moving his way down the bank to where the shore met the cliff. From there it was a simple shimmy onto the natural shelf, the current of the falls not strong enough to push him over or to even throw him off balance. The water was brisk, but nothing unmanageable.

Qui-Gon beamed when Ben approached, gesturing for him to come closer, “See? It’s not that bad. Now, stand there,” Ben moved under the indicated spot under one of the central falls where a jutting rock created a curtain of water, “Perfect! Now, the shelf is a bit narrow to sit comfortably on, so we will try one of the standing poses I taught you. I’ll let you pick, just go with whatever feels the most natural.”

Ben rolled his shoulders and neck, feeling out what would bring him closest to the Force. He ended choosing a simple resting pose, his arms at his sides, his feet a comfortable space apart with his head and neck relaxed. The position allowed the water to fall freely around him, surrounding him while allowing him to breathe naturally.

“Good, now, let the Force do the rest. Feel it as it flows through the water, as it breathes life into the forest.”

Ben felt more than saw Qui-Gon resume his own mediation next to him, the companionship comforting. The presence of the Force was much stronger than it had been on the shore and Ben was soon swept up in it. Unlike the last time he had followed the tides of the Force, this time he was calm and focused, able to follow it to a calm place in his mind, where he could seek answers to the questions that had begun to plague him since this had started. 

He started with the basics, his relationship with the Force, why it had brought him to Qui-Gon. He let his mind sink further still, reviewing the nightmares and dreams that plagued him, seeking their source. He still had no answers, but the meditation brought peace that answers would come. 

Releasing the hold the Force had on him, Ben blinked his eyes open. Twilight had settled while they meditated, the darkening sky turning the water deep blue. Yavin IV’s small subsatellite moon provided enough light that the pool almost seemed to glow with its reflection. 

Qui-Gon stood still under the moonlit falls, the golden glow had faded into twinkling blue and silver. 

“Welcome back. How do you feel?” Qui-Gon smiled as he opened his eyes.

Ben flexed and shifted, “Lighter. How about you?”

Qui-Gon grinned, “Just about perfect. Are you ready to head back, my glittering Vulptice?”

Ben groaned and started walking back towards the shore, “That one doesn’t even make sense.”

“Sure it does, it’s better then— ” Ben never got to hear the rest, the world slipping out from under him as he tumbled into the water. 

The waterfall’s tides had been deceptive from the surface, the current pulling him further under, closer to the cliff. He kicked and struggled, trying to reach the surface. Soon, his lungs started to burn and his body ached with the fight. 

Strong arms wrapped around his torso from behind, pinning his arms and dragging him away from the falls. Qui-Gon.

They broke to the surface, Ben gasping for air. The current had pulled them away from the shore to the other side of the pool. 

Ben twisted in Qui-Gon’s arms and buried his face deep into Qui-Gon’s neck, mumbling his thanks. He was exhausted with fear and the strain.

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon’s voice was deep with concern.

Ben nodded, “Yes, I think so.”

“Good, can you swim?” 

“Not well, desert planet and all that.” Ben’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“Let’s get you to shore, then. Here, hold onto my neck so I can use my arms.” Ben wrapped his arms as indicated, “Yes, like that, okay now wrap your legs around my waist.”

“ _What_?” Ben squeaked, not sure how such a position would help. 

“Wrap your legs around my hips, so I can kick a bit.”

Ben mumbled, “Okay,” And did as instructed, bringing their chests flush together, Ben’s head tucked firmly against Qui-Gon’s neck. The man smelled of fresh water and spiced tea, and Ben was suddenly grateful for the freezing water surrounding them as heat spread further across his face and started to pool deep in his gut. 

About halfway across, Qui-Gon shifted, moving Ben to one side in order to try and get a better stroke. He used one long arm to cradle Ben by the ass to one side. The new position left Ben wrapped around Qui-Gon, the arm pulling him tight against Qui-Gon’s side, the taller man’s thigh nestled between Ben’s legs, rubbing Ben’s growing erection with every kick. Ben bit back a moan, hoping Qui-Gon wouldn’t notice.

When they finally made it to shore, Ben’s heart was racing and he had a new embarrassment to contend with, his smallclothes doing little to hide the bulge. He all but bolted to their clothing, scrambling to find something to dry himself with when Qui-Gon handed him a large, soft towel he had brought with him from the ship. 

Ben was soon dry and dressed, finally warm, his problem not so obvious.

“Obi-Wan, would you hand me another towel?” 

“Sure, here you go.” Ben reached out and thrust the towel in Qui-Gon’s general direction. 

Qui-Gon’s head snapped up, shocked, “Um, Ben. What did you just do?”

“Gave you the towel.”

“How, when you are still ten feet away?” Ben looked between them, noticing the distance. 

“ _What_?” He asked in confusion. 

“I’m pretty sure you just used the Force to pass me the towel. Do it again.” Qui-Gon practically beamed in excitement. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I just handed you the towel.” 

“Obi-Wan, think about it. What you just did, how did it feel?” Ben reviewed the exchange, he remembered reaching out to hand Qui-Gon the towel, but not the actual exchange. Instead, it felt like an extension of himself had taken care of it. _Like the Force had taken care of it_. 

“Like I reached out to you, but without actually moving myself. Like the Force was an extension of myself.” 

Qui-Gon’s smile grew, “Exactly. That is Force manipulation. Jedi and other Force users are able to manipulate the Force, mold it to their will. You did the same thing with the bay doors back on Floorum.”

“That was all you though, there is no way that someone like me could…”

Qui-Gon moved closer, resting his hand against Ben’s neck, gently lifting Ben’s head to look up into his eyes. “Ben, you need to stop doubting yourself. You practically _glow_ in the Force. It’s a miracle you’ve gone this long without noticing, or being noticed by another Force sensitive. Now, will you try again? For me?”

Ben felt his blush deepen at the request as he nodded, “Yes, I’ll try it again.” 

They spent the next few hours trying to replicate the situation with various degrees of success. It had been so instinctual, so easy when Ben hadn’t been thinking about it, that it was disheartening every time he failed. 

Qui-Gon stopped him from continuing, sensing his growing concern, “You’re overthinking it, let the Force flow through you, become that extension of yourself.”

“Easier said than done. It’s impossible, I don’t think I am cut out for this.” Ben frowned, his earlier insecurities resurfacing. 

“You’ve been doing it for years without even trying, without training. The only difference now is that you know what it is.”

Ben felt his shoulders slump, not sure if that was true. He agreed that he had been using the Force his whole life, but doubted that he would ever be able to move objects and control the Force with as much ease and grace as Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder, “Ben, trust me when I say, if I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it. Even those raised in the Temple struggle with Force manipulation, some, like myself, more than most.” He smiled, “In truth, it took me almost ten years to learn even the most basic techniques. I always got too caught up in the Living Force, letting it take control, for me to control it. Now, it’s getting late. Why don’t we head back to the ship and sneak some cold cream, hum?”

Ben huffed out a laugh. He had quickly learned that Qui-Gon had a sweet tooth that extended well beyond breakfast pastries. The man would probably eat treats for three meals a day if he hadn’t also had some kind of guilt complex every time he ate sugar. Ben had a looming suspicion it had something to do with Dooku and his teaching techniques, which Ben had deduced had included some pretty severe punishments after a few passing remarks from Qui-Gon. It was also apparent that Dooku had been using missions and their search as a way to isolate Qui-Gon from his friends and those he loved. 

Qui-Gon, who deserved all the happiness in the galaxy, with his haunted eyes and weary soul, who believed in Ben and encouraged him to push beyond the limits he set for himself. Ben had never met anyone that had thought he could be more than just another Outer Rim pirate’s lacky. He just wished that he could prove Qui-Gon right, that he could do all that Qui-Gon believed he could. A cold sorrow crept into Ben’s heart at the thought of failing Qui-Gon. 

Once he had finished packing up their gear, Ben looked to the stars, bright in the sky. Now that he recognized the Force, they seemed even brighter than before, intricate systems of life strewn across the night. He let himself luxuriate in the feeling, trying to let it drive away the creeping doubt and anger. 

Trying to get his attention, Qui-Gon playfully threw the towel at Ben, too far to the left. It was just out of Ben’s reach and, frustrated, he _reached_ out, dragging the towel to himself. He turned back to his pack to put the offending towel away. 

Qui-Gon burst into laughter, “Really Ben? Did you really not notice what just happened?”

Ben stared at the towel, exhausted. The towel that should have landed two feet away. His eyes opened wide with shock as he realized exactly what he had done, and Qui-Gon beamed, wrapping him into a tight embrace, “I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you, Ben.”

Ben leaned into the embrace at the praise, the joy filling his chest driving away the cold as tears stung at his eyes. Relief flooded through him, relief that he wouldn’t disappoint Qui-Gon, at finally accomplishing more than being a pirate’s errand boy. He choked back the laughter that bubbled up, letting the warm tears finally slide down his cheeks. 

Qui-Gon rubbed the tears away, “Now, what is all this about?”

Ben buried himself closer to Qui-Gon, who wrapped his hands around Ben’s neck, tipping their foreheads together as Ben mumbled apologies. The position left Ben exposed, open to Qui-Gon’s piercing stare. He felt almost complete, whole in a way he never knew he was broken.

“You don’t need to apologize, Ben. You did amazing. Are these happy or sad tears?”

“Happy.” Ben said, pulling away as he suddenly realized the position he had put them in. Using the towel, he dried his eyes and grabbed his pack, “We should probably get back before it gets too much later, who knows what is in these woods at night. Besides Kanan, that is.”

Qui-Gon laughed and nodded in agreement, leading the way back to the ship. 

Sleep was a long time coming that night for Ben, but for the first time it wasn’t because of nightmares. 

The next day, Hera pronounced the ship repaired and the hyperdrive fully operational. Ben wasn’t ready for it to be, reluctant to lose his new friends and the time spent _moving_ instead of sitting in lessons or meditation. While Hera had invited him to join them at the shop anytime to help out, he knew his afternoons would be taken over by additional history lessons and quizzes.

He expressed as much to her, and she instead gave them an open invite to join them for their evening meal. 

“And I mean it Obi-Wan, our home is your home. You’re welcome anytime.”

“I appreciate it Hera, but I—”

“We’d love to!” Qui-Gon interrupted, surprising Ben. “Would tomorrow be alright? I have something planned for my sweet little pooka this evening already.” 

Later, Qui-Gon would tell Ben that he agreed because he thought it would be good practice for them both, to see if they could hold the facade while interacting with friends. Ben had the suspicion that it was because Qui-Gon enjoyed their company as well, and was tired of the synthesized food the ship provided, but he kept that to himself. 

“That would be perfect.” Hera grinned and she and the rest of the Ghost crew finished their final inspections and left the glade.

Left alone, Ben turned to Qui-Gon, “Now, what’s this about you having plans for this evening, my delicate Tellanadan Moonflower?”

“It’s nothing much, we need to discuss how we’ll be spending our afternoons now that the ship is done. We’ll have a bit more time to focus on your studies.” Ben sighed, not looking forward to more time spent inside the ship, even if it meant more time with Qui-Gon.

“I wasn’t planning on teaching you how to use a lightsaber, and Dooku might kill me for doing this, but I think it might help with your sleep issues and help you connect with the Force. And at the rate you are picking up everything, I think we have plenty of time for it this week.” Qui-Gon continued, holding out a tightly wrapped bundle of leather.

Ben took it and delicately unwrapped the bindings. Inside rested a lightsaber hilt, an elegant work of art. It was beautiful, similar in many ways to Qui-Gon’s— sleek silver and black, perfectly balanced.

“This would have been Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, had he lived. He crafted it himself, as carefully and precisely as he did everything else in his life. That is, except for the kyber crystal inside. In normal circumstances, a Padawan or Initiate would seek theirs out in the caves on Ilum when they were of age. But these are anything but normal circumstances.” Qui-Gon rubbed his chest at the memories. 

Ben looked at the hilt he had been entrusted with, fitting perfectly in his palm. He rolled the hilt, noting the textures and finding the switch and looked to Qui-Gon for permission to ignite the blade. Qui-Gon nodded and it felt like the world stood still as it roared to life, and brilliant blue light lit up the dark clearing. Ben held his breath, looking back to Qui-Gon. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ben whispered in awe, meeting Qui-Gon’s piercing stare.

Qui-Gon smiled, “It truly is.”

Ben felt his face heat, not sure Qui-Gon had meant the blade. 

“Now, let’s start with the basics of defense, shall we?” Ben lifted the blade, “Good, shift your grip lower, let the blade do most of the work when you swing.”

Many of the forms Ben had been taught during their meditation practice became fighting styles once sped up with a lightsaber in hand. During one of their breaks, Qui-Gon had explained that there multiple fighting styles, and that Obi-Wan had yet to decide which path he would follow. They used that to their advantage, letting Ben pick and choose the forms and styles he felt most comfortable with. He wasn’t a stranger to fighting, his life on Florrum was far from peaceful. But a Jedi’s lightsaber and formal styles were a far cry from his fists and a blaster. 

No, lightsaber combat is a work of art, and Qui-Gon Jinn was a masterpiece in motion. 

And Ben didn’t want to close his eyes. 

* * *

Qui-Gon hadn’t ever planned on letting Obi-Wan’s lightsaber go, but as he watched Ben flourish and grow in the Force, he knew it would be what Obi-Wan would have wanted. It deserved more than to sit in Qui-Gon’s bag, unused and collecting dust.

The saber was one of the few things of Obi-Wan’s they had been able to salvage from the wreckage of the Temple, along with the broken crystal Qui-Gon carried close to his heart. The same crystal, now shattered, that Obi-Wan would have received instead of a journey to Ilum on his next name day, had he lived.

Qui-Gon hadn’t lied when he said the circumstances were anything but ordinary. Qui-Gon had been entrusted with Obi-Wan’s crystal at fourteen by the Force at the same time he found his own. Straying even further from tradition, the crystals were not even found on Ilum, but in the River of Light on Qui-Gon’s homeworld. During his own trip to Ilum the year prior, Qui-Gon had been unable to find a kyber of his own. When presented with Qui-Gon’s concerns that he was not meant to be a Jedi, Master Yoda simply chuckled and told him that if he had to wait six years to find his Bondmate, why wouldn’t he have to do the same for his kyber. 

At the time, it had seemed a strange logic, but when the Force bestowed the crystals upon him, he understood that it had been worth the wait. Yoda had sent Qui-Gon with Dooku on a mission to Qui-Gon’s home planet as a test to see if he was ready for apprenticeship despite not having a crystal and to help ease the relationship with Qui-Gon’s native people. The moment they arrived on the planet, Qui-Gon had found himself drawn to the River’s shores the same way he had been drawn to Obi-Wan years before.

Their duties kept him from the River for days after their arrival, its pull relentless as they sat through meetings and negotiations. Much like it had when he was a child, the Force eventually won out and Qui-Gon found himself barefoot, sprinting through a field of tall, dry grass until he met the water’s edge.

Almost fifteen years later and he is still not sure how long he walked that shore, the river singing of the Force as he meditated, seeking the pull’s source. As the sun started to rise over the horizon, setting the River of Light on fire in gold and bronze, the call got stronger, pulling him out into the middle of the calm water. Diving under the surface, he found a large kyber crystal, split into two, shining with a light of its own. 

When he returned to Coruscant, excited by his discovery, the Masters explained that, while not always, sometimes the Force provided Bonded pairs with twin crystals. They asked him to keep Obi-Wan’s safe until the time he would be ready for it. For the next five years, Qui-Gon had worn the crystal close to his heart. The crystal itself had carried Obi-Wan’s Force signature, and Qui-Gon had basked in it whenever they were separated. 

Now the crystal was cracked and useless, a chunk of it missing, and the one carried by Obi-Wan’s hilt was that of a training saber, practical, but much weaker than that of one found on Ilum. 

As he had with everything else, Ben took to the saber far quicker than Qui-Gon could ever have imagined. His form was unrefined, harsh, and he still tended to resort to using a fist if he felt the need arise, but his acrobatics were graceful and full of power. In its own way, the technique was beautiful and Qui-Gon found himself enthralled by Ben as he watched. 

Everything about Ben drew Qui-Gon in, from his saber practice, to his love for learning anything and everything he could about the Force over the week they had left on Yavin. 

The mediation was working wonders as well, Ben had mentioned that the nightmares were far less frequent and he was almost able to sleep through the nights.The only thing he continued to struggle with was with Force manipulation, in using the Force to move objects or in his saber techniques, but even in that he was improving daily. 

By the middle of the week, Ben had a better understanding of the Royal and Jedi histories then even most of the Padawans at the Temple, and had managed to memorize many members of the Senate and their homeworlds. His manners and etiquette had also vastly improved, even if there were still some rough spots. The expletives seemed to be ingrained into his very being, and Qui-Gon was tired of trying to train him out of the habit. he would never admit he found the often whispered soft, but heartfelt, “fuck” charming at this point, especially when it was accompanied by scrunched eyebrows.

As the day of their departure loomed closer, Qui-Gon found himself wishing more and more that they could stay. His budding friendship with Hera and the Ghost crew was also making it difficult to leave, and more often than not, Ben and Qui-Gon found themselves at the shop for their evening meal, even if it was just for a short visit. Even Kanan would usually join them for a while before heading out into the woods to do whatever it was he did out there. 

Qui-Gon had started to feel more alive then he had in a long time, like he had a home, a place he belonged. It was going to be difficult to let that go. 


	6. Been Waiting So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all my lovely beta readers!

The day before they were set to leave, Ben felt a sort of wistfulness overtake him as it had on Florrum, like something was coming and everything would change again. 

But this time, he felt like he actually had something real to lose. 

The Ghost crew had been kind, inviting them into their lives and home. Ben loved their meals and time together, somewhere where he felt safe and cared for even though he had only known them two weeks. 

Then there was Qui-Gon. Ben’s biggest concern about going to Coruscant was that as soon as they took off, Qui-Gon would withdraw from him again. Over the past few weeks, Ben had not only learned much about the Force and the role he would play, but had come to know and care for the stubborn gundark.

Whatever was going on between Qui-Gon and Dooku, Ben knew that it would be for the best if Qui-Gon was released from whatever relationship he had with his Master. Whenever they would have their check in holos, Qui-Gon would return sullen, sunken in on himself and it would take hours to pry the shell he crawled into hours to open. 

Thoughts twisting in his mind, Ben decided to use the break between their final preparation for the morning and their dinner with the Ghost crew to mediate and hopefully find some peace. 

Instead, Qui-Gon found him an hour later, sitting by the edge of the pond, knees drawn up into his chest, his heart heavy. When he had tried to meditate on their departure, his mind had instead turned towards his nightmares, to the screams and pain and blood he knew so well. 

“Ben? Are you alright?” Qui-Gon knelt beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in comfort. 

Ben sniffled, trying to stop his body from shaking, “Yeah. I’ll be alright.”

“Would you tell me about it?” Ben shook his head, but leaned against Qui-Gon, letting the strong arms pull him closer. It wasn’t the first time Qui-Gon had asked, and Ben found himself much more tempted now that they knew each other better, but his concerns lingered.

As usual, it was as if Qui-Gon sensed his concerns, “Ben, I know that we haven’t known each other that long, and that all of this is a lot for you, but I want you to know, I’ll always be here for you, alright? Whatever it is, you can talk to me and I will listen, no matter what.”

Qui-Gon went quiet, holding Ben tightly. Ben felt the Living Force as it was drawn to them, wrapping around them in silent comfort. He couldn’t tell if Qui-Gon was doing it on purpose or if it just was a natural thing for him. 

Ben sighed, “Sorry. I came out here to clear my head and just made it worse.” A broad hand rubbed Ben’s shoulder, encouraging. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave Qui-Gon, or for whatever lies ahead.”

“If we waited until we were ready, we would never leave. I’ve lived on Coruscant most of my life, and I’m not ready to go back.” Ben’s lip twisted into a small smile at the admission, though it did little to ease his doubts. The Force pulled him closer to Qui-Gon, entangling their Force signatures, and he realized that Qui-Gon wouldn’t judge, and would probably only want to help more than anything. If only Ben could convince his heart of that. 

“Sorry, it's just the dreams again. Is it time to head to Hera’s?”

Qui-Gon nodded, “Yes, we probably shouldn’t be late. She’s mad enough that we are leaving in the morning.”

Hera’s home was a comfortable structure on the outer rim of town, the main living area branching out into multiple wings. The crew lived onsite, each of them having their own space that they had designed to fit their needs. 

The kitchen and living space took up the greatest amount of room, allowing the crew and guests to sit around the large dining table in comfort. They had been sharing childhood stories, or in Ben’s case, heavily altered tales of pirating gone wrong, as they ate. 

At first, Obi-Wan thought he was imagining the scent of woodsmoke and ash, the memories of his dreams still haunting him. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Then the screams started and there was no denying that Ben was awake and living a distorted reflection of the nightmares that haunted him and something was very very wrong. Tangible fear permeated the air as Ben bolted for the door, following Qui-Gon through and flanked by the Ghost crew. 

The forest was on fire, the flames bright enough to light the entire town. Kanan joined them, running from the forest, a saber of his own in hand. 

“Kanan! Are you alright?!” Hera’s voice was hoarse with fear.

“Yes, the townspeople have the forest fire under control. It looks far worse than it is, and it won’t reach the town. But we have a much bigger problem on our hands.” Kanan pointed towards the highest flames.

Ben followed the gesture, and two figures strode out of the burning jungle, bright red blades held high. 

“ _Sith._ ” Hissed Qui-Gon, “You were right Kanan.” 

If Kanan took any comfort in that, it never showed,“The Zabrak is Maul, the other is shielding his presence and is wearing a mask, but whoever he is, he’s young, strong, and driven by grief.”

Qui-Gon just nodded, igniting his saber. Ben and Kanan followed suit, forming a barrier between the Sith and the rest of the Ghost crew. 

Hera snorted at the gesture, “We can defend ourselves you know.” She turned to her crew, “Guys, I guess it’s time to pull out the big blasters again. Zeb, if you wouldn’t mind, go get the truck from the foot of my bed.”

Zeb laughed, “Knew you didn’t throw them out the airlock. Alex, come on, give me a hand.”

The Sith had stopped at the edge of the forest, waiting for _something_ . Alex and Zeb returned moments later, a large trunk between them. They popped it open with a loud _hiss_ revealing a couple dozen blasters and mismatched weaponry. The blasters were quickly passed around, and soon the entire crew was armed and ready. 

Kanan put his hand on Hera’s shoulder, “Take the crew and check on the townsfolk, I sense that something is amiss. There is new fear surrounding the town, not from the fire, but from something that I can’t sense in the Force. We will deal with these two.”

Hera started to argue, but Kanan put up his hand, “ _Please_ Hera, they need you. We will be alright.”

She nodded and gestured for the rest of the Ghost crew to follow, running towards the town’s center.

“Big blasters huh?” Qui-Gon asked, looking at Kanan with a smirk. 

“What, you thought some average mechanic saved me from _Lothal?_ They were part of the Lothal Resistance. War is no stranger to them.”

Ben was surprised, he would never have guessed that the crew had begun in such a way. The Resistance’s battles on Lothal had been particularly grueling, dragging on for years. For reasons unknown to Ben, the Republic had been especially unwilling to let the planet leave the Republic. The planet eventually won its independence, but at a great cost to its citizens and the planet itself. 

“They are coming,” Qui-Gon whispered, raising his saber in defense, “Ben— Obi-Wan, stay next to me. We’ll let them make the first move.”

Ben and Kanan nodded, and before Ben could even blink, Maul had dashed in front of Qui-Gon, their blades clashing in a flash of sound and light before Qui-Gon pushed the large Zabrak away. The Sith spun and jumped back, grinning sharply as he ignited a second blade from his saber’s hilt. 

“What the _fuck_ is that?!” Ben yelled, gesturing to the staff. The Zabrak laughed, spinning the blade as he kicked high, this time aiming for Ben. 

Ben spun to the side, surprising himself when his blade met Maul’s, deflecting the blow down. The Zabrak seemed taken off guard, and on instinct, Ben dropped his saber into a one handed hold, fisted his free hand, and poured all of the Force he could muster into the upward swing. The connection snapped the Sith’s head back, and Ben felt bone snap beneath his knuckles. 

Blood was trickling down the Sith’s face as he staggered upright. Qui-Gon reached Ben’s side and together they took a defensive stance, ready for the Sith’s next attack. Instead, he looked between them and ran towards the forest. 

“Ben, help Kanan. I think Maul is more injured than he’s letting on, I’ll take care of him myself.”

Ben was reluctant to be separated from Qui-Gon, knowing they would be stronger together. “But—” 

Before he could finish protesting, Qui-Gon sprinted after the Sith.

Ben ran to Kanan, who had engaged the younger Sith closer to the forest. Before Ben reached them, Kanan swung his saber as the Sith jumped back, the edge of his blade grazing the black mask. 

The mask cracked and shattered with an audible snap, revealing the Sith’s golden yellow eyes and pale face. The man, no _boy_ , couldn’t have been older than eighteen. As the pieces of the mask fell, so did the Sith’s shielding, releasing pain and grief strong enough to choke Ben through the Force.

“Ezra!” Kanan screamed in recognition, lowering his saber. Hope and pain cracked around them both, almost visible in the Force. Kanan tore his own mask from his face, his milk white eyes almost glowing in the fire’s light. 

“Master Caleb?” The voice was that of a child, soft and scared. The boy’s eyes were wide in shock, his own saber dipping towards the ground. Kanan reached out as if to cradle the Sith’s face. The boy shook his head, “No! They told me you died, that you left me alone and died running away.”

Ben could feel something move through the Force as Kanan opened his heart, again reaching towards the boy.“ _No_ , Ezra. No, Maul cut away our training bond, I watched him kill you.”

A screech ripped through the clearing, drawing Ben’s attention back to Qui-Gon and Maul. Qui-Gon had managed to injure the Zabrak, Ben couldn't tell to what extent with the distance between them. 

Ezra looked between his masters, his hurt and confusion clear, before he bolted towards the Sith, who was retreating into the forest at close to full speed.

“EZRA! No! Come back!” Kanan screamed, but within seconds both Sith had vanished.

Kanan crumbled to the ground, his pain echoing in the Force. Qui-Gon sat beside him, as a distant ship launched into the night sky, taking with them the feeling of looming darkness and pain. 

Qui-Gon didn’t know what to do, unsure how to help, but Kanan took the choice from him as he patted Qui-Gon’s knee, “It’s alright Qui-Gon, Hera will be here soon. Let me have a moment alone while you go take care of that pirate of yours.” 

Ben slowly hobbled to where Qui-Gon stood up, leaning against his sturdy frame. Being next to Qui-Gon was the safest place he could imagine in the fucked up world. He looked to the taller man, wanting to make sure he was unharmed. His tunic had been cut, revealing his muscular chest and— 

Ben pulled back, “Qui-Gon, you’re bleeding!”

Qui-Gon looked down at his exposed chest and huffed out a pained laugh, “It’s more his blood then mine. From your fist, actually. I’m pretty sure you snapped his nose, maybe even a cheekbone.”

Ben hummed, not quite convinced, and started tugging at the damaged tunic, “Take your shirt off.”

“ _What?”_ Qui-Gon choked out, looking uncomfortable. 

“I need to check your wound, so your tunic needs to come off.” 

“Oh.” Qui-Gon removed his belt and slipped out of the torn fabric, letting the most damaged parts fall to the ground. If it had been under better circumstances, Ben would have jumped at the opportunity to help Qui-Gon out his clothes.

As it was, Ben inhaled deeply, examining the singed cut that crossed his abdomen. It wasn’t deep, but it would probably become yet another scar on the beautiful man’s body.

“See, it’s not _that_ bad.” Qui-Gon held his arms out for inspection.

“We’ll need to clean it when we get back to the ship, no matter how shallow it is. Pretty sure your tunic is beyond repair.” Ben looked at the tattered cloth on the ground, “Do you want my jacket?”

Qui-Gon looked at Ben and then at himself, chuckling, “I don’t think it will fit.”

Ben blushed, playfully nudging Qui-Gon’s arm, “Just thought I would ask, you damn beefcake. What did they feed you at the Temple anyways? A few dozen eggs every morning?”

Qui-Gon’s face reddened with a blush of his own, “I didn’t eat _that_ much. And usually not eggs.”

“Well, whatever was in the water, you have no right to be this fucking _big_.” Ben gestured at Qui-Gon, his blush worsening as he began to wonder if all of Qui-Gon was massive.

Qui-Gon sighed and drooped a bit, finally sitting on the grass again, “Join me?”

Ben sat next down next to Qui-Gon, “I feel like we find ourselves sitting in the grass a lot, Qui-Gon. Is this normal for you?”

Qui-Gon snorted, “Enjoy it while you can, Coruscant is a city planet and green spaces are few and far between. Although the Temple has gardens of its own. You’ll love them. Obi-Wan and I used to spend hours in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, just talking or meditating. He used to—” Qui-Gon sagged against Ben’s side, hands coming up to hide his face as soft sobs shook his body. Ben gave into temptation and pulled him close, wondering just how often they would end up like this. 

The trio sat in the clearing for what felt like hours, trying to understand what had just ripped them apart.

“Kanan.” Hera whispered as she joined them, kneeling next to Kanan’s still form, “My love, what happened?”

“It was Ezra. The Sith’s apprentice was Ezra. He’s alive.” Hera tugged Kanan close as the forest fire slowly started to dwindle and the fading light of twilight casted the world in soft shadows.

“What did you find?” Qui-Gon asked Sabine once the Mandalorian made it back to camp, pulling himself from Ben’s hold to stand up. 

“It was battle droids, basically a battalion of them. They were looking for someone, something, and so, luckily, they left most of the people alone. We didn’t even need the guns really, a pity. It's been a while since I got to shoot something.” 

Zeb and Alex returned next, worn and soot covered, “Something tells me we may still need them.” Alex said, gesturing to Kanan and Hera. 

Kanan finally stood, and Qui-Gon frowned, “What are you going to do?”

“The only thing I can do, bring my Padawan home. And kill that asshole Maul.” 

Hera stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder, “ If you think you are going alone, Kanan Jarrus, you have another thing coming. This isn’t our first fight, and I think we all knew Lothal wouldn’t be our last.”

Kanan looked to Qui-Gon, “What about you, Qui-Gon? Still planning on keeping up your little charade?”

Ben’s heart skipped and his breath caught in his throat, looking between the two men, wondering just how much Kanan knew. 

“Yes. It is as the Force wills it. We were planning on leaving at first light, we will just move our time frame up. ”

“So be it then. I wish you luck finding what you need, Qui-Gon Jinn. May the Force be with you.” He slipped his mask back onto his face. 

“And with you, Kanan Jarrus,” Kanan again and limped away, alone, into the still smoldering forest.

“We’ll walk you back to your ship.” Hera offered, and the rest of the crew nodded. 

The walk back was eerily quiet, even the forest silent. Once they made it back to the ship, Ben made the rounds with the crew, murmuring his goodbyes even as his head spun in disbelief and confusion. He needed to ask Qui-Gon what had happened, and who the hell Ezra Bridger was. 

They had finished preparing the ship for take off earlier that day in anticipation of an early morning departure and so it was a simple matter to lift off, the engine humming perfectly after Hera’s care.

Once Ben had plugged in the coordinates into the hyperdrive and Qui-Gon had sent a brief message to the Masters, Ben dragged Qui-Gon to the refresher to tend to his wound and ask his questions. 

“So, um, Qui-Gon, is there anyway you would tell me what that was all about?” Ben asked, breaking the silence. 

Qui-Gon bowed his head, “I can try, but I don’t have most of the details myself. As I told you before, I knew Kanan long ago and believed he was dead for many years. He was a Jedi, one of the youngest Knights to survive the Purge. He was offworld when it happened and was able to escape the attacking clone troopers in an escape pod. After we started rebuilding, he took a Padawan, a rebellious young man named Ezra Bridger. Five years ago, they were sent to Lothal, in the midst of the rebellion, hoping to find a lost artifact for Master Windu. 

“Master Windu believed that Hondo, yes your ‘Papa,” was responsible for raiding the Temple the night of the Purge and sold the artifact to a Chiss collector on Lothal. No matter if that was the truth, the Sith must have believed it to be. They found Kanan and Ezra on Lothal, captured and tortured them before convincing each of them that the other was dead. They left Kanan to die, and Maul apparently took Ezra to become an apprentice of the Sith arts after telling him that Kanan had abandoned him before dying.

“Kanan was found by Hera and the rest is history. Until tonight, when that mask cracked. Ezra has been alive, with the Sith for years, his Force signature stifled by the mask he wore.”

Ben contemplated as he finished disinfecting the cut and started packing the medical kit, “Kanan isn’t going to kill Ezra, is he?”

“I do not believe so. Ezra might have been blinded by rage and grief, but he hasn’t fully turned himself over to the Darkside.” Qui-Gon stretched and hopped off the counter, pulling on a clean shirt, “Now, I need to call Masters Dooku and Yoda. I think it would be best if you joined me.” 

They activated the holo and Dooku responded first, his scowl deeper than normal. 

“I am happy to see you survived, Padawan.” There was something in the way Dooku’s mouth curved, somehow cruel in a way that made Ben feel like that it wasn’t true, something in the way the words were drawn out and carefully said, “Are you unharmed?”

“For the most part, Master. Just a scratch or two.” Ben’s eyes flicked to Qui-Gon, wondering what would elicit the downplay of his injuries. Surely if Dooku was his teacher and friend, he would be able to see the extent that his Padawan had been injured. 

The comm chimed and two more holos appeared, Masters Mace and Yoda. 

“Padawan Jinn, glad to see you mostly unharmed, I am. Easy, fighting the Sith, it is not.” The small Master said.

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Qui-Gon gave a slight bow, confusion wrinkling his brow, “Did the counsel know the Sith have returned?”

“We had our suspicions, after Caleb and Ezra died on Lothal.” Mace’s voice echoed across the comm.

“Indeed. A growing darkness in the galaxy, there is. With how we proceed, careful we must be.”

“Padawan, tell us what you saw tonight.” Dooku was as commanding as always, demanding his answers.

“Yes, Master.” Qui-Gon began his account of the night’s events, leaving out Kanan’s involvement, as well as Ezra’s identity, telling them instead he suspected it could be one of the missing Padawan. 

By the end, Dooku looked even more displeased, “I must attend to the Chancellor. Thank you for your report, Qui-Gon. I look forward to your arrival on Coruscant and a full report of Ben’s training.” His holo blinked out of existence. 

Master Yoda frowned, shaking his head, “Now, proper introductions, we must have. Please step forward, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Ben stepped closer to the holo, trying to imitate Qui-Gon’s earlier bow, not sure how he should properly greet the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

Yoda hummed for a moment, looking Ben over, “Like this deception, I do not. But the Force’s will in you I see.”

Mace nodded in agreement, rubbing his chin. “As Qui-Gon has explained, we are trusting you to help the Prince find his way. Are you ready for all that entails?”

Ben held his chin high, “As ready as I can be. Qui-Gon has been a good teacher.”

Mace grunted as Yoda nodded before turning to Qui-Gon, “Strong in the Force he is. A good student for you, he will be, Knight Jinn. Teach you much, he will.”

Qui-Gon looked to the old Jedi in confusion,“Master Yoda, I don’t understand. I am merely a Padawan, not a Knight, nor a teacher.” 

The Grand Master’s ears turned down, “Past time for Dooku to let you go, it has long been. Unwilling to do so, I know not why. With the Jedi Order gone, adapt we must. Inform Master Dooku, I will.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Qui-Gon bowed again, and Ben rushed to follow. 

“Thank me, you will not, after having Obi-Wan Kenobi as a student of your own.” The Masters’ holos ended and the room went quiet.

Qui-Gon sighed, “Well, are you ready to become Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“I sure as hell better be after all of this.”

Qui-Gon laughed, “Even after all of this, as you say, I still haven’t been able to train the pirate’s tongue out of you.”

“Maybe you just haven’t tried the right kind of training. My mouth is special after all.” Qui-Gon choked and Ben realized exactly what he had said. The familiar blush flared on his cheeks, “I mean, I’ll try harder, Qui-Gon. What did they mean, calling you Knight instead of Padawan?”

Qui-Gon groaned, “I basically received a promotion, without Dooku’s permission. The good news is, it means you and I won’t be separated for the foreseeable future, as I will no longer be required to accompany Dooku on his missions.” Qui-Gon yawned, “Why don't we sleep for a bit? It’s going to be a long trip, even with the hyperdrive, and the autopilot can take care of itself.” 

Ben nodded in agreement and they separated, each heading to their designated sleeping areas. Qui-Gon’s cloak had been left on the sleeping couch in their rush to get to Hera’s on time. Ben rubbed the soft, worn fabric, thinking of Qui-Gon and the sadness the man carried. If he was being honest with himself, Ben wished he could ease even a bit of Qui-Gon’s burden, give him the comfort he clearly needed and deserved.

Even knowing he shouldn’t, Ben wrapped the cloak around himself as he began his nightly sleep meditations, the cloth carrying the scent of Qui-Gon’s spicy shampoo and favorite tea. It was a familiar smell, teasing the edge of Ben’s memory as he drifted into sleep. 

_The tunnels were long and dark, abandoned decades ago when droids had replaced servants. He was running, where he did not know, just that he needed to keep moving, that he had to get away. He turned another sharp corner and the tunnel started to shake again, debris falling around him, blocking his way back. The sky fell, trapping him in the never ending darkness as the world continued to cave in around him. He was going to die, but he knew the others were safe, and that is all that really mattered._

Ben came awake slowly to the smell of fresh tea, his legs aching from the fight with the Sith and the tension he must have held in his body during the night. 

“You know, my little snookums, we could probably just turn my ratty old cloak into a blanket if you are going to keep using it as one.”

“Sorry, I should have asked. I got cold.” Ben lied, still hesitant to admit even to himself that anything of Qui-Gon’s made him feel better, and after the events of the day before, the comfort the cloak had provided made the world seem brighter. 

“It’s really alright. You looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“How long was I asleep?” Ben rubbed his face as he sat up, trying to wipe away the lingering sleepiness. 

“Long enough that we only have a few hours until we reach the Inner Rim, and about a half day until we land. Would you like some breakfast?”

Ben nodded, “Sounds good, I’ll be back shortly, my dearest darling .” Qui-Gon made a low choking noise at the pet name. They had slowly gotten sappier and Ben loved when one made Qui-Gon blush.

After visiting the refresher, Ben pulled out the small trunk of clothes he had picked up on Yavin. Most of them were staples, simple and sturdy tunics and pants in creams, browns, and blacks. But they had also picked up a few nicer pieces anticipating their arrival at the Temple. 

Ben pulled on his first choice, a shirt made from a silky, loose fitting material that they had found in one of the market’s second hand stalls. Ben hadn’t even tried it on at the time, interested more in seeing if Qui-Gon would pay the astronomical price for the shirt. He had without question and it had gone in with the rest of the fancier clothes they found. 

He slipped it on, wishing he had paid more attention in the shop. The sleeves were massive, drowning him in fabric, the flowing material was cuffed at the wrist before flaring out over his hand. The collar was made of a series of ruffles, deep cut to accentuate the wearers chest. 

When worn with the soft grey leggings Qui-Gon had recommended, the ensemble might have almost been dashing, if Ben hadn’t felt so ridiculous and if the sleeves hadn’t completely covered his hands whenever he moved. It felt cumbersome, and uncomfortable for someone used to more practical apparel. Ben looked back to the trunk, suddenly overwhelmed.

He sighed and exited the refresher, “Qui-Gon?” The Jedi glanced up and took one look at Ben before grinning, “How am I supposed to eat in this, let alone use a saber?”

“Well handsome, that’s why we’ve practiced your etiquette.” Qui-Gon stood and walked toward Ben, rubbing a contemplative hand on his chin. 

“I feel ridiculous.” 

Qui-Gon actually laughed this time, “That's probably because that shirt needs to be taken in. It's at least three sizes too big. Come on, let's go look through your options.”

Qui-Gon took Ben’s hand and led him into the refresher to dig through the trunk. He pulled out a heavier cream shirt that had been treated with some kind of stiffener on the cuffs and collar along with a vest of some sort made from a deep blue material that had matching tight fitting pants. It had been one of the only outfits he had been measured for, and that Qui-Gon had picked out entirely. He had yet to try it on in the rush to pack. 

“Try these, with your dark boots. It’s not something a Jedi would normally wear, but you are a pirate after all.” Qui-Gon winked, “I’ll leave you too it.”

Ben squeaked out his thanks, looking at the stack of clothes in his arms. He really was a long way from Florrum.

* * *

When they had gone into town to pick out additional clothes for Ben, Qui-Gon had let them be a bit frivolous in their choices. He knew Ben was testing his boundaries with the ridiculous white ruffled shirt, but it had been fun to see Ben’s face light up when he had bought it, no questions asked. Even if it was large enough for Qui-Gon himself, it had been a treat to see Ben in the frockery. 

Qui-Gon also knew he was pushing boundaries of his own with the matching velvet vest and trousers. When he had seen the fabric at the tailors, he had let his heart get the better of him, knowing the rich royal blue would make Ben’s eyes sparkle and the high collar of the starched shirt would highlight his cheekbones and lean frame. 

Qui-Gon sighed as he went back to his tea to wait for Ben. He knew he was getting too attached to someone who was only with him because he was getting paid. Ben was so eager to learn, so playful and teasing that Qui-Gon had almost let himself get swept away in the act. He knew that the pet names were all part of the game, an extra layer of the act, but when Ben called him things like _love_ and _darling_ in the gentle tone he reserved only for Qui-Gon, it was hard to remember it was all pretend.

Like a vision, Ben finally stepped out of the refresher and Qui-Gon’s heart stopped. The outfit suited him more than Qui-Gon could have ever dreamed. The vest had been cut in a double breasted style, accuented with gleaming silver buttons, double rowed. The deep V neckline of the shirt had been tailored to almost line up with the vest’s, showing only a hint of the cream along the vest’s collar before it hit Ben’s sharp collarbones and turned into a high, wide collar that sat perfectly under his chin. 

The effect was stunning, leaving Ben’s toned chest partly visible, all at one alluring and sophisticated. Ben had added a necklace that disappeared into the neckline to complete the look, Qui-Gon was sure it had to be some kind of treasure to the young man if Ben had had it on him during their escape from Florrum. 

Qui-Gon smiled when he noticed that Ben had tried to tug the sleeves down to cover his arms, the stiffly starched cuffs flaring wildly around his wrists. 

Qui-Gon “You look great! Let me help you with the sleeves.” Qui-Gon rolled and tucked the sleeves into position, exposing Ben’s forearms. “That should be a bit more comfortable. Royal fashion might not always be the most practical, but they do try to be at least a bit comfortable when they can.”

Ben grinned, “Thanks angel, now how about that breakfast I was promised.”

Qui-Gon dished up breakfast, a bit of a final test for Ben. He had chosen a few items Ben had struggled with before, as well as some of the other man’s favorites, and opted to serve it family style, trying to lure Ben into eating right from the serving dishes. 

“This is a bit of a change up from our normal breakfasts. Anything I should know?” Ben asked, a smile playing in his eyes. 

“No, no, just thought it would be nice for our last meal on this blasted ship.”

Ben nodded in agreement and Qui-Gon soon realized he had made a bit of a miscalculation dressing Ben like a dashing holovid pirate. Instead of Ben being the one distracted by his favorite morsels of food, Qui-Gon couldn’t look away from the exposed peek of strong pectoral muscles, flexing as Ben carefully and thoughtfully made his way through the meal. The way the man swallowed tea was almost lewd, his strong neck exposed with every tilt of his cup. 

It was exquisite torture, watching Ben eat. He did perfectly, using the correct utensils and proper serving techniques throughout the meal. Qui-Gon had gotten caught up watching Ben’s strong fingers wrapped around the tiny, delicate egg spoon when he was startled back into focus as he noticed Ben was speaking.

“...before we land?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Sorry, Obi-Wan, I was lost in my thoughts. What was that?”

“I just wanted to ask if there were any last minute things we should go over before we land.”

Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment. The meal had gone off without a hitch, except for his own distraction, and Ben had memorized everything he needed to. Any lingering gaps would be easily explained by his pirate upbringing and extended absence. Except— 

“Just this,” Qui-Gon pulled a small comlink and a stack of credit chips from his pocket, “I almost forgot. This is from the personal fund we set up for you, so feel free to spend it however you would like. If you need more, you can access the account anytime or let me know.” 

Ben nodded, examining the device and credits before forlornly looking at his empty plate and sighed, “If that’s all, would it be alright if I asked you a question? You can tell me if you don’t want to answer it.”

“I don’t see why not.” Qui-Gon was curious about what could have caused such a reaction. He thought the other man would be more curious and excited about the credit chips.

“Thanks,” Qui-Gon nodded, indicating Ben to continue, “Would you tell me more about Obi-Wan? Specifically, would you tell me how he died? Why are you so sure he is dead? You said they never found a body.”

Qui-Gon’s breath caught in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He had thought he had given Ben enough information when they discussed Obi-Wan during their lessons. But, he had neglected to explain what happened that night, subconsciously avoiding the pain it would bring. 

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. If it hurts too much.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “No, that’s alright. It would be good for you to know, if anyone decides to dig too deep into your cover or asks too many questions. Why don’t we get cleaned up while I tell you.”

They started on the dishes as Qui-Gon continued, “As you know, we were Force Bonded. We shared a connection before we even met, a thread that connected us in the Force that was we grew, strengthened until we could feel each other, even when planets apart. By the time of the Purge, if we dropped our shields, we could feel what the other felt, physically and emotionally.

“After I left the Younglings in his care, I took great care to lead the mob away from the tunnels. I couldn’t tell you how long we ran, the clones and I, leading them on a chase throughout the maze of the Temple. What we didn’t anticipate was the Separatists resorting to sonic bombs, eager to get through walls. The first sent a shockwave throughout the Temple, leveling floors. 

It wasn’t until the third that I knew something was wrong. Moments after it detonated, Obi-Wan’s shields ripped open and sent his pain screeching through my chest. Before I could even breathe, the bond between our minds shredded and I knew he was gone.”

Qui-Gon didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt the warm tears on his cheeks, “Body or no, I knew that my world was gone and that the gaping hole left in my heart would never be filled.”

Wordlessly, strong arms wrapped around Qui-Gon from the side, Ben burying his face into Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Against his better judgement, Qui-Gon shifted into the embrace, letting himself be simply held while he cried. They stayed close, the silence between them a comfort, until Qui-Gon’s eyes burned and the pain in his heart had faded. 

Qui-Gon moved again and Ben released him, “Sorry, I should have asked first.”

“No, thank you, Ben. I feel better now that I’ve talked about it.” Qui-Gon wished he could admit just how comforting it had been to be in Ben’s arms. 

“Qui-Gon, about my dreams—” The autopilot chimed through the cabin, indicating they needed to begin landing procedures.

“Looks like we are here,” Qui-Gon said, almost relieved for the distraction, “Can we pick this up again later?”

Ben frowned, but nodded, heading to the cockpit. 

For the first time since their journey began, landing went smoothly. They were soon docked and gathered a few personal items. The Temple droids would finish unpacking their ship that afternoon, delivering their possessions to their new shared quarters in the Temple. 

Qui-Gon was still unsure of how he felt about their new living arrangements. He selfishly looked forward to being able to continue having alone time with Ben, but he knew that the quarters, while spacious, had been designed with a couple in mind. He hadn’t had the chance to prepare Ben for what was to come. 

A small group had gathered to greet them, including his former Master, who stood to the side, furious. Probably due to Yoda’s decision to suddenly knight Qui-Gon, a slight in Dooku’s eyes. Qui-Gon knew he would need to deal with the repercussions later, but the unexpected Royal and Jedi visitors would keep that from happening until they could be alone. 

The moment they set foot on the ground, the tallest of them swept Ben into a hug, almost crushing, yelling, “Obi-Wan! My friend, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you!”

Ben was gently let go, the man’s graceful hands resting on his shoulders. “I recognized you both in the Force as soon as you reached the Inner Rim, and I knew I needed to meet you when you landed, proper Royal behavior be damned.”

Qui-Gon grimaced as Ben was pulled into an even tighter hug, the man laughing. It looked like convincing Anakin Skywalker that Ben was Obi-Wan Kenobi wouldn’t be that hard after all. 


	7. Coruscant Holds the Key to Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support and to my beta readers!

Anakin Skywalker was nothing like Ben had expected, even with Qui-Gon’s detailed accounts and stories regarding the young Crown Prince. He was loud, almost brash. But his smile and laugh were infectious. 

And, most importantly, he believed wholeheartedly that Ben was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his missing brother in arms without even a second glance. 

Ben felt the beginnings of guilt creep into his heart. The prince had taken to his lie so easily, not even asking for the explanation that Ben and Obi-Wan had so carefully crafted. Instead, he insisted on escorting them to their new rooms, chatting the entire way about his new droid project and various exploits. If Ben had actually been Obi-Wan, with all of the memories that would entail, he was sure it would have been like Obi-Wan never left. 

Padme Amidala met them at the Temple’s entryway, Anakin beamed the moment he saw her, his adoration for the Senator strong enough that it almost seemed to ripple through the Force. Qui-Gon hadn’t been exaggerating when he said the Prince was strong in the Force. His presence in the Force, his Force signature, as Qui-Gon had called it, was blinding. It was little wonder why the Skywalker family had been called Force chosen. 

Padme herself was intelligent and dignified, and carried herself with graceful confidence. Her levelheadedness was a perfect complement for Anakin’s more head-first, ask questions later nature. 

As they walked through the Temple halls, Anakin and Qui-Gon told him about the reconstruction and restoration the building had undergone. Because there were so few Jedi left, it had been claimed by the royal family as a heritage site and they had integrated it into the Palace to help keep the remaining Jedi secret. 

Much of the building itself had been destroyed during the Purge, and even more had been torn apart by the looting and riots that had followed. Restoration efforts had been concentrated on the more vital parts, such as the counsel chambers, vaults, and archival halls. Much of the living quarters had been converted into useful spaces for the Senate or extensions of the Palace, such as rooms for visiting dignitaries and storage. 

Because he had spent much of his childhood in the Temple, Anakin had actually requested for his private rooms to be moved into the small part of the original living quarters that remained. His rooms, along with those for the remaining members of the Jedi, were located nearest to the bridge that connected the massive structures, overlooking the city. 

Excited for them to be home, Anakin had taken the liberty of having Qui-Gon’s belongings transferred from his old rooms to the new quarters the Prince had selected. 

As they entered, Ben had to hold back a gasp as he surveyed the spacious living space. He thought it must have been Padme that had chosen their rooms, the decor was luxurious, yet practical. From what Qui-Gon had said, Ben imagined the Jedi would not approve. The Order as a whole seemed to prefer a simpler lifestyle, free from the attachments of too many physical possessions. 

“I hope you find it suitable,” Padme said as she entered behind them, “Anakin wanted you to be close, but I knew you would want to have some privacy with your Bond being so freshly reestablished.”

Qui-Gon looked impressed, and possibly a bit overwhelmed, “It’s beautiful Padme, you’ve outdone yourself.”

“It was nothing. Now, I am sure you would like to unpack and get settled. The bedchamber is through there,” She pointed to a large double door, “And your refresher is that door there.”

Ben was unexpectedly swept into yet another hug, Anakin’s head buried in his shoulder. Ben returned the embrace, patting the tall man on the back. 

“Are you alright, Anakin?”

The head nodded, “Yes, it’s just so nice being able to see you again and have you close to me physically as well as in the Force, instead of so far away. I’m excited to have you home with me, even if you don’t think of it like that yet.”

It was an odd statement and Ben quickly looked to Qui-Gon who shook his head and gave a small shrug, looking as confused as Ben felt. 

“It’s good to see you as well Anakin. It’s good to be home.” Anakin let go, and smiled. 

Padme took his hand, leading the Prince to the door, “We’ll see you at dinner, yes?”

Qui-Gon nodded, “I have a few things to attend to this afternoon, but we will be there.”

Anakin sighed, “You work too hard Qui-Gon, don’t forget to enjoy what is right in front of you.” The Prince winked and waved as they walked out the door.

Ben let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding, “How long do we have before your debriefing with Dooku?”

“Just long enough to unpack and change. Shall we take a look at the sleeping arrangements?”

Qui-Gon picked up his pack and headed for the double doors. They hadn’t discussed their sleeping arrangements, but Ben would be just fine sleeping on the plush sofa if there was only one bed as he suspected. 

The lavish doors opened into another large room with the biggest bed Ben had ever seen taking up a majority of the space. 

“ _ Anakin _ .” Qui-Gon laughed out, as if it explained everything about the room.

“Humm?” 

“This is all Anakin. I wonder what he thinks we will get up to in here, with a bed of that size.” 

Ben almost choked, covering the broken sound with a laugh of his own. He had plenty of his own ideas of what they could get up to. 

“Now, see I figured it was the only one they could find to fit your ridiculously long legs, and even then I’m not sure your feet won’t still hang off.”

Qui-Gon laughed again, “You’re right to worry. I’ll try to make sure I don’t push you off in the middle of the night with my, what did you call them? Tauntaun legs?”

“They really are that long you know. You should just kick your enemies instead of trying to stab them.”

Qui-Gon picked up his pack, continuing to laugh, “That is why I prefer Ataru after all. Which side of the bed do you want?”

Ben waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, I’m just going to take the couch.”

“The bed  _ is  _ big enough for us to share, you know.” Ben’s ears burned at the all too tempting idea. It would be better for both of them if he just kept his distance, even if the bed was big enough for them and a bantha or two. 

“It’s alright, once we’re established, we can ask for a guest room to be added or something.”

“If you really don’t want to share, I’ll take the couch. You’re here because of me, after all.” 

Ben tried to ignore Qui-Gon’s hurt expression as he shook his head and chuckled,“You would never fit, Qui-Gon. Trust me, the sofa is far more comfortable than anything I ever had on Florrum. Plus this way I can sneak snacks whenever I want.” Ben smiled, trying to seem optimistic even as Qui-Gon seemed to droop a bit more.

“If you insist. We should still keep your clothing and such in the closet. The closer we seem, the better it will be for our cover.”

Ben nodded in agreement and they unpacked in uncomfortable silence. The rest of their items would be delivered and unpacked during Qui-Gon’s afternoon meetings. Ben contemplated what he should do with the down time, finally deciding he would explore the grounds when the door chime chirped. 

Qui-Gon reached the door first, opening it to three Padawans that Ben recognized from his lessons— Cal, Bant, and Ashoka. Both women were slightly younger than Ben and Obi-Wan, and would remember less about their time together. Obi-Wan lingered around the corner, a well pruned potted bush hiding him from view while giving him a clear line of sight to the door.

Cal was a bit older, closer to his own age and had  psychometry, meaning he could sense the past of objects through echoes of the Force. Ben knew he would need to be cautious of what the man could sense on anything he had brought with him from Florrum. A small BD droid sat on his shoulder, happily chirping and watching Qui-Gon with interest. Qui-Gon had mentioned it passing, that the Padawan had found it on a mission and that they had been inseparable ever since. 

Not quite sure what to do, he stayed in the bedroom’s doorway, just out of sight of the entryway.

“Qui-Gon!” The Mon Calamari embraced Qui-Gon, “It’s been far too long.” 

“It’s only been six months Bant, but it’s good to see you as well.”

“Master Yoda told us the good news,  _ Knight  _ Jinn.” Ashoka was next, forcing her way onto their quarters. 

“It’s not official yet.”

“But it will be later today, right?” Cal asked and Qui-Gon nodded, still staring at the ground. “Okay then, congratulations Knight Jinn. And that's not why we are here, but before we get there, where is this man claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Ben’s heart dropped, his throat dry. He hadn’t even met the Padawans yet and they already knew. He wished he could see Qui-Gon’s reaction clearer, to get a better idea of how to act.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called back, his voice light with laughter, “We have guests, darling.”

Bant lightly smacked Qui-Gon’s shoulder, “ _ Darling  _ is it? Wasted no time did you?”

Ashoka laughed, “Come now Bant, we all knew it would happen someday when they were older.”

“Still, couldn’t he have given the poor man some time to readjust before jumping him?”

As Ben rounded the corner to greet the Padawans, all three stopped laughing, staring at him. Ben knew he was in trouble with the way they examined his every move. He tried to hold his head high, be as confident as Qui-Gon had told him to be. They had no reason to believe he wasn’t who he claimed. 

“Oh. Well,  _ that  _ explains a lot. _ ” _ Bant whispered, getting a small swat from Ashoka. “Well, it's true.” 

“Hello!” Ben waived, “It's good to see you all again.”

He was instantly swept into a frenzy of hugs and handshakes, all three of the Padawan fussing over him. It soon became apparent that they had been joking and he had little to worry about. They finally released him and the group made their way to the sitting room next to the kitchen, a pot of tea between them. 

“So, if you didn’t come to pester me about my sudden Knighting, what brings you here?” Qui-Gon asked.

The Padawans all looked between each other, the mood shifting suddenly.

Bant finally spoke, “We wanted to be the ones to tell you, Qui-Gon. We figured Master Dooku probably hadn't yet, but there has been another accident.”

Qui-Gon sighed, burying his face in his hands, “Who?” 

Ashoka rested a delicate hand on Qui-Gon’s arm, “We lost Garen and Shaak Ti, and Kit was severely hurt. They had been sent to Geonosis to evaluate a situation.” She choked back a sob, “There was some kind of gas leak and they were trapped in one of the underground tunnels. They tried to cut their way through a door without noticing the gas. Their sabers triggered an explosion. Kit wouldn’t have made it out if he hadn’t happened to be behind a durasteel crate when it happened.”

Qui-Gon simply nodded in understanding, and Ben could feel his sorrow, overwhelming in the Force. 

“Is he still in the Halls of Healing?” Qui-Gon finally asked, almost a whisper. 

Cal nodded, “Yes, but he’s still in a healing trance.”

“When did this happen?” Ben found himself asking, curious how long this had been kept from his friend by his Master. 

“About six weeks ago.” Cal twisted and turned his mug in his hands as the room fell into contemplative silence. 

Finally, Qui-Gon stood, “I need...I’m going to go see Kit. Would you mind showing Obi-Wan around the Temple? Ten years is a long time to be away.”

“We thought you might say that.” Ashoka attempted a half smile, “We will take good care of your  _ darling  _ and have him back in time for the evening meal.”

“Thank you. Obi-Wan,” Ben looked up, meeting Qui-Gon’s sad eyes, “If you need anything, anything at all, please comm me. After I leave the healers, I’ll be with the counsel, but you are welcome to interrupt, okay?”

Ben nodded, his chest aching with the kindness, “I will. I’ll see you soon.”

Qui-Gon, always full of surprises, bent down and gently kissed Ben’s temple, the gesture soft and comforting. “I’ll be okay. I promise,” He whispered.

The Padawans burst into laughter, excaming “Awwwww” and “precious.” Qui-Gon waved them off with a half smile before he walked out the door. 

Ben looked at his companions, his emotions conflicted between the lingering sorrow and the rush of new warmth and happiness. 

“Well, now that the great protector Knight Jinn is gone, how about we get to know our Obi-Wan again.” Ashoka’s eyes narrowed in on him, before breaking into a large grin.

“Ashoka, don’t scare the poor man.” Bant chastised, “He has had quite the day as it is.”

Ben smiled in return, “What would you like to know?”

“How did Qui-Gon find you?” Cal asked, still fidgeting with his mug. His droid seemed to sense his disquiet, settling closer to his leg. “We all knew your Bond had been broken.” 

“Well, we all know how stubborn he can be...Once Anakin told him he thought I was alive, Qui-Gon had to find out for himself. He’s been dragging Master Dooku all over the Outer Rim looking for me.” Ben kept smiling as he recounted the lie he had crafted with Qui-Gon, keeping to the truth as much as possible, hoping it would be enough to deceive the other Force sensitives. 

It seemed to work well enough, as they soon started quizzing him on his favorite foods, preferred books, and even holovids. Ben was glad for the time he and Qui-Gon had spent deep in conversation about such topics, and that he already had some similarities in taste with Obi-Wan. 

Finally, Bant looked at Ben, “Now, how about instead of exploring the Temple, let’s go find you some real clothes. If you are going to be eating with the royals, you might as well get to dress like one. And Jedi robes can be so  _ dull. _ ”

Ben looked down at his current outfit, still wearing the blue suit. He had been skeptical of the fabric and color when Qui-Gon suggested it, but it had quickly grown on him, especially when he caught Qui-Gon watching him that morning.

“Will this not do?” He asked.

Ashoka laughed, “I'm guessing Qui-Gon picked it out?” Ben nodded, “I thought as much. It looks absolutely stunning, but you'll need some more formal things too. Less, shall we say, complementary of your pectorals. Plus it's as good an excuse as any to go get out of the Temple for a bit. You’ll have plenty of time to walk these halls.”

“Let’s do it!” Ben jumped on the chance to explore. He had been looking forward to seeing the city planet of Coruscant, but Qui-Gon had told him it would probably be weeks before they could have enough down time to do so. 

“Excellent. I think I have everything we need. Are you guys good?” Cal and Bant nodded in agreement.

“Obi-Wan? You good?” 

Ben nodded, “Lead the way.”

Making their way out of the resident halls took far less time then Anakin’s winding path had on the way in. The trio led Ben to a transport pad of sorts, where an air taxi met them to drive them out of the Palace and Temple districts, to one of the upper level shopping areas. 

Coruscant the planet itself seemed to no longer exist, long replaced by layers of durasteel and duracrete as buildings stacked on top of buildings. Rumors said that no one knew just how many layers, the atmosphere almost completely artificial now that the upper levels had expanded miles high. Their chosen shopping area was bright and open, artificial grass and cultivated trees were interspersed along a simulated stream, complete with glittering holo fish.

Hondo would’ve loved to rob the place blind. 

The Padawans escorted him from store to store, helping him pick out everything from new boots to leggings and shirts to even smallclothes. The trio was fun to be around, easy to laugh and tease, despite, or maybe because of, all of the tragedy they had seen.

Eventually, they made it to a shop dedicated to the type of elegant dress Ben would need to become accustomed to wearing during formal events. Even looking into the shop he shivered, the idea of that many incumberling layers foreign and uncomfortable. 

Towards the back, he noticed a mannequin in a dazzling midnight blue cloak that caught his attention with its deceptive simplicity. He stepped into the shop, beelining for the mannequin. Up close, he could see the material was reflective in the right light, glittering like the night sky. Turning the information card over, Ben nearly choked at the almost one thousand credit price tag. 

Moments later, a Twi’lek assistant quickly ushered him into a dressing room to take his measurements while the Padawans giggled excitedly and picked out outfits they thought may be appropriate. Ben sighed, starting to feel the effects of the long day and pressure of what he had signed up for. 

The attendant helped him into the first set of clothes, simple black pants with another high collared shirt, this one constructed of black leather panels that had been sewn to create a series of V shapes, the hem ending in an elegant V itself that left his arms bare. It made him look more grim than he would have hoped, but the end result was elegant and the two pieces could be mixed with other items he already had. 

His audience gave a mixed reaction, and he was pushed and pulled into a multitude of other ideas from simple suits to the down right gaudy. Everytime he stepped out of the dressing room he felt even more ridiculous than before.

After about an hour, he selected a few of the more practical pieces and was preparing to step out of the dressing room when the attendant brought in a final outfit, the one that had drawn him into the shop. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed drawn to this one. It’s the only one we ever made and it would fit you perfectly.”

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s much too elegant for someone like me.” And way too many credits Ben thought. Even with his spending account, there was no way he could justify such a purchase. It was four times what he owed Hondo.

The attendant smiled, “Just try it on. We don’t get many clients who this actually fits.”

Ben agreed, curious what such a thing could look like on him. Once they got him into it, he almost laughed at himself. He looked like a holovid actor, like someone playing at being Royalty.

The attendant hummed and pushed at his shoulders, “Stand up straight and for hells sake be  _ confident _ .” Ben squared his shoulders as directed, letting the fabric settle properly into place. “Beautiful.”

The change was immediate, comedy instantly becoming elegance. Ben didn’t even recognize himself. The black undershirt, for lack of a better word, sat close to his skin, the fabric sewn to wrap around his forearms and torso, designed to be tucked into the matching trousers, also close fitting. The shirt's turtleneck collar was soft and comfortable while still looking sophisticated. The next layer wrapped similarly to the robes Qui-Gon preferred, belted with a wide black leather and silver obi belt. 

But the piece that had drawn his eye in the first place was the cloak. Calf length and sharp shouldered, it was unsleeved, instead buttoning to the outer shirt at his collarbones. At first it reminded him of Dooku and he almost made a face, but as he turned it the mirror, the fabrics’ reflective quality changed the entire look. Instead of cruel and aloof, it made him look older, like he was still himself but belonged among the aristocracy of the Palace.

“Would you like to show your friends? It really does suit you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Ben was still at a loss of what to think as he exited the changing room to dead silence. 

As he turned in a slow circle as the attendant directed, Cal whistled, and Ben flushed. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, now that is just unfair to the rest of us.” Bant laughed, “No one has the right to look  _ that  _ good in an outfit that pretentious.”

Ashoka shook her head, “What she means is, you’re buying that right? Because damn my friend, you look  _ incredible _ .”

Ben laughed with relief, “Probably not. It’s a bit out of my league.” The Padawans looked among themselves, looking a bit sad, “It’s alright, it was fun to try on. I’m going to get changed and then we should go.” 

Exiting the shop with his selected items and his pocket much lighter, Ben was more than ready to never see another clothing shop in his life. 

“Anyone else up for Dex’s?” Cal asked as they piled into the street behind Ben, their own purchases in tow.

“Sith hells  _ yes. _ I would kill for a caff.” Ashoka agreed while Bant nodded. 

“Dex’s?” Ben asked. 

“Best diner on the planet, come on, you’ll love it.” Bant took Ben’s arm as they made their way back to the main street. 

Dex’s diner was comfortable and clean, strangely reminiscent of Flen’s tea shop, even if they looked nothing alike. The large  Besalisk owner was welcoming, pulling the three Padawans in for hugs and shaking Ben’s hand, before directing  them to a secluded booth with their sticky flimsi menus. Ben scanned his with little hope that they would have — 

“Finally! Iced green tea! Qui-Gon kept giving me grief for wanting this on our trip here.” He exclaimed, truly excited for a change of pace. While he adored spiced tea, he greatly needed something different. 

Cal and Bant made a face while Ashoka giggled, “He would. He’s such a purest. Bet he told you the ship wouldn’t make it, didn’t he? Right before dumping in a mountain of sugar into his own.”

“Exactly!” Ben laughed, “He kept saying it was uncivilized. Wait, are you telling me he  _ lied  _ about the tea?”

She nodded, selecting her own drink from the automatic service, something frothy and dusted with sugar. 

“He’s done it to all of us, forcing us to all drink the same three teas over and over.”

Ben cringed, “At least you had three. We had spiced tea almost constantly, and I love it, don’t get me wrong, sometimes you just need some variety.”

They fell into light conversation on teas and the weirdest ones that had found. Bant was the clear winner with a seaweed and salt water drink native to a planet she stayed on for weeks on while on a mission. Even Ben gagged as she described its slippery texture.

Their own drinks soon arrived and Ben happily sipped at the refreshing green tea, wishing Qui-Gon was with him to tease. 

“So, tell us more about outer rim pirate life?” Bant asked, picking at the plate of roasted tubers they had decided to split. 

“What do you want to know?” Ben was a bit leery, knowing that if he overshared, his new friendships could come crashing down. He wasn’t always proud of what he had to do in Hondo’s crew, but he did what he had to survive. 

Ashoka chimed in, “Are pirates as dashing as the holovids say? Charming and strong, even if they are thieves?”

Ben thinks to Florrum, to Hondo spitting moonflower seeds, piss drunk by noon as he laid around in the shade. “That depends on your definition of dashing. Some had their moments, but for the most part, they are thieves for a reason, always trying to earn a quick cred or two. And the boss was lazy as fuck, leaving the work to the rest of us.”

“Did you ever commandeer a ship?” Cal asked, leaning in to listen.

“No, I was usually left on Florrum for anything like that. I drove a getaway ship a few times, but nothing that exciting. I was usually assigned to negotiations.”

Ben’s comlink cherped, a message from Qui-Gon asking him if he would be alright meeting him at dinner instead of beforehand like they had planned. Ben agreed and turned the commlink off. 

“So does that mean we get to help you get ready for dinner?” Bank asked, flashing a wicked smile.

“I guess? If that’s something you want to do?” Ben said, confused by the idea. 

“Oh, we definitely want to.” Ashoka chimed in, “Cal?”

“I’ve nothing better to do this afternoon. Quinlan is still busy.” He shrugged. 

“Sweet. We got you a surprise.” Ben tried to ask what it was, but Bant shushed him, “Don’t ask. You’ll see it when we get home. Is everyone ready to get out of here? We should probably show Obi-Wan a couple things in the Temple on our way back so we can say we did our job.”

They gathered the frankly obscene amounts of shopping bags they had managed to collect. For the Jedi being “unmaterialistic,” as Qui-Gon would say, the Padawans sure seemed to love their fashion, each having their own tastes and preferences. Except for when it came to ponchos. All three of them had picked out at least one new one on their adventure. Ben was glad his own would fit in. 

They took a cab back to the Temple grounds, and the Padawans spent the trip telling him of their favorite places in the Temple. The Room of a Thousand Fountains seemed to be a favorite and Ben asked if it would be possible to visit on their way back to his rooms. 

Palace droids quickly took their purchases upon their arrival, allowing them to explore freely. 

“So I know things have changed while I was gone, and my memories aren’t perfect, but did the Jedi always have servant droids to run errands and the other luxuries?”

Cal hummed, “Not really. After the Purge and the Vault raids, the Temple became property of the Royal family right?” Ben nodded, Qui-Gon had explained as much. “So, when that happened, they also integrated the droid servant system and other operational departments. Living through the transition as an eleven year old was an experience, let me tell you. One day, we were living peaceful, simple lives as Jedi and the next we basically became an offshoot of the Royalty, with the living quarters to match.”

Ashoka sighed, “In all honesty, it was probably Anakin’s doing. He holds a lot of guilt for what happened, even though none of it is his fault, and he has spent his life trying to make up for it. It was kind of him, but it has made it hard to focus on the Force and the important parts of being a Jedi.”

“We think it is part of why Master Mace and Master Yoda left for Dagobah, so they could reconnect with the Force away from the Palace’s influence. And why Dooku made sure to keep Qui-Gon away from the Temple as often as he could.” Bant added.

It actually made a lot of sense. Surrounded by the glamour of the Palace and material lifestyle that he had seen, it had been harder to connect to the Force than while he had been on Yavin. It was hard to imagine that he had been so surrounded by the Living Force just a day prior. 

“The Room of a Thousand Fountains is just through here. The Temple once had dozens of gardens such as this, but they were too costly to maintain and so many had to be converted.”

Ben stopped at the entryway, stunned by what he saw. The room was massive enough that he couldn’t even see the other side, as lush as Yavin IV but artistically cultivated with winding paths and small seating areas next to the fountains that gave the garden its name. It was the opposite of the mall’s artificial pond in every way, grounding and signing with the Force.

It was little wonder that Qui-Gon loved this garden.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Cal asked, his droid chirping happily on his shoulder.

“Yes.” Ben whispered in return, unwilling to break the serenity of the place. 

“We can take this path back to your room, but we should probably hurry if we want to make sure you are ready on time.” Ashoka pointed to a path that followed a small stream through the middle of the garden.

Ben nodded, still overwhelmed by the Force and the beauty. He was also struck with a feeling of familiarity, of home. It was different from what he had felt with Hera and the crew on Yavin, more like coming home after a long day and taking your shoes off, or the welcoming embrace of a friend. 

It took them a while to traverse the garden, and by the time they reached Ben’s rooms he felt refreshed and ready for what the night could bring. 

“Obi-Wan, why don’t you take a quick shower and we’ll get your surprise ready? Don’t pick an outfit for tonight, the surprise might change what you want to wear.”

Ben nodded and headed to the refresher. He hadn’t made it into the room before the Padawans had swept him out the door. Like the rest of the rooms, the refresher was simply decorated but overly spacious with both a sonic and water shower, as well as a massive water bath that could fit at least two people. 

For the sake of time, Ben chose the sonic, leaving the water options for when he could actually enjoy the luxury. Using the hygiene kits had been left for both of them on the double sinks, he shaved the stubble that had started to grow while wondering if he should grow it out in order to help him adjust to being someone entirely new. 

Using some of the pomade and other provided hair products, Ben quickly swept his back from his face in a semblance of what he had seen many of the men wear while out shopping. His was longer than most, but he was able to achieve a fairly good approximation. 

Exiting the refresher in nothing more than a large robe and his small clothes, Ben wasn’t sure what to expect. The trio had been tight lipped about their surprise, leaving him a bit anxious about what that could entail. He could only hope the teenagers hadn’t found something they expected him to wear for Qui-Gon. Or even worse, to use  _ with  _ Qui-Gon. His ears burned at the thought as he contemplated Qui-Gon’s reaction. 

“Great, you're back! Have a seat.” Ashoka directed him into one of the overstuffed arm chairs. 

“Before we show you,” Bant started, “You need to know two things. First, we are happy to have you back. And second, it's entirely non-refundable so you can’t get mad, okay?”

“ _ Okay _ ?” Ben questioned, even more concerned with the sentiment, 

“Cal! Bring it out.”

Cal came around the hallway from the entryway, a long garment bag held high, a large grin plastered across his face, Ashoka not far behind.

Ben could feel his eyes widen, “Guys, what did you do?”

Ashoka unzipped the bag and had the audacity to wink as she pulled out the midnight cloak, complete with both shirts and the leggings.

Ben’s gasped, “You  _ didn’t _ . Please tell me you didn’t.”

Bant joined her companions, “What can we say, it really did look nice. And Qui-Gon deserves nice things, don’t you agree.”

Ashoka giggled as Ben’s mouth opened wider, trying to find the words to protest. “The attendant gave us a deal, said she had never seen anyone look so nice in one of the pieces she designed. And you’re not the only one with an ‘Anakin gifted allowance’ you know.”

“You still really shouldn’t have.” Ben stood, taking the glittering fabric between his fingers in awe. 

“Welcome home, Obi-Wan. Now, let’s surprise your man.” Bant grinned, the other two loudly agreeing.

Thirty minutes later, the trio long gone, Ben finds himself standing in front of a large door in one of the Palace halls. Gold and elaborately carved, Ben couldn’t help but think of Hondo again and the glee the Weequay would have at such a thing. 

Ben knocked on the door, and it opened to one of Anakin’s droids, C3-PO, “Welcome, Master Kenobi. It is good to see you again.” The droid twisted to point down the hall, “If you would care to join Master Anakin and his guests, they are in the lounge.”

“Thank you, 3-PO. It is good to see you as well.” Ben squared his shoulders as he entered the lounge, preparing to face his biggest audience yet. Surveying the room, it seemed that Anakin had invited additional guests to dinner, including some of the other Senators and Jedi Ben had yet to meet. 

He finally found Qui-Gon chatting with a Senator and his wife and waived. Ben couldn’t help but grin when Qui-Gon’s jaw almost dropped when he noticed Ben. The Padawans had done a good job helping him prepare for the evening.

The Jedi quickly waved him over, but Ben took his time crossing the room, trying to get a sense of the dinner guests and what the night might bring.

Sliding beside Qui-Gon, he let their hands brush, letting the other man decide how they wanted to play the room. Qui-Gon tangled their fingers, and pulled Ben closer to his side. 

“You look incredible, my dear.” Qui-Gon kissed Ben’s cheek. 

Ben had to fight his blush as he answered, “Thank you, it was a gift from some very kind Padawans.”

Qui-Gon smiled, turning again to his companion, “Obi-Wan, this is Bail Organa, and his wife Breha, of Alderaan.”

Ben held out his free hand, “A pleasure to meet you both.”

Qui-Gon continued their conversation from before, letting Ben simply listen and watch the room. A few minutes before the meal was scheduled to start, a prickling began at the base of Ben’s skull, somewhere between a tickle and a headache. He rubbed at the dull pain and it quickly faded.

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon leaned close to ask.

“I’m fine, just exhausted. It’s been a long few days.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, “We should both have tomorrow mostly free to rest. I look forward to it as well. And you can tell me all about this ‘gift’ from those three helions.”

Ben smirked and let Qui-Gon lead them to the next set of guests. Before introductions could truly be made, another flash of pain shot through Ben’s temple, this time the shooting pain lingered and spread into his forehead and neck. He grimaced before he could get it under control and Qui-Gon looked at him, concern filling his face. 

Ben gently pat his arm, “I’m really alright. I— “

Before he could continue, another man joined the party, his presence filling the room. Dooku trailed close behind, his face pinched in irritation. Ben had the nagging sense that he had forgotten something, something important, as the pain crept further down his spine.

Anakin broke away from his conversation, greeting the new guest. “Chancellor, thank you for joining us!” 

“Of course my dear boy, I wouldn’t miss such a reunion. Now, where is the man of the hour.”

Anakin waived Ben over, “Obi-Wan, I don’t know if you remember Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, the Regent.”

“Of course, your Grace. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Ben slipped into a deep bow as Qui-Gon had taught him, despite the growing ache in his skull. 

“Ten years among pirates did little to change your charm it would seem.”

“It’s hard to erase such natural talent, your Grace, and my Obi-Wan has charm in spades.” Qui-Gon joined Ben, taking his hand once more, “Good evening Chancellor, Master.”

“Qui-Gon, I trust you are finding knighthood satisfactory.”

“Of course Master, it is as the Force wills.” 

“Indeed.”

Anakin seemed pleased, finally announcing the start of the meal, “Well, I’m starving. Obi-Wan, come sit next to me.” 

Much to Ben’s relief, the Chancellor, and Dooku, were placed at the opposite head of the long table. Ben felt uneasy in the man’s presence, a sense of urgency and fear tingling deep in his gut along with the lingering headache. 

The rest of the meal passed in a blur of rich meats and spicy sauces, punctuated by refreshing salads and sides. Based on Qui-Gon’s approving look, Ben had managed to use the correct utensils and properly use his napkin. 

Dessert was brought out, some kind of miniature layered cakes filled with cream and fruit, and Ben watched Qui-Gon’s face light up at the sight and internally laughed at the Jedi’s sweet tooth. 

After finishing his own cake, Ben yawned, unable to keep the exhaustion at bay any longer. He watched as Padme leaned into Anakin, whispering something. Within moments, their plates disappeared and the Prince announced the meal over. 

Finally dismissed, they walked the winding hallways back to their rooms, both men exhausted from their day, hands brushing every few steps. 

Qui-Gon fingered the hem of Ben’s cloak, “This really does suit you. You were incredible tonight.”

Ben blushed, burning hot, “It’s all thanks to you and your teaching.”

Qui-Gon hummed and Ben wanted to ask about his meetings, but was too tired to focus on more than changing into his soft sleep clothes and crawling into bed.

Finally arriving back at their suite, Ben wasted little time looking for extra linens and a blanket while Qui-Gon used the refresher. Searching the bedroom, Ben threw a longing look to the bed.

“‘Fresher is all yours.” Qui-Gon said from the doorway, “Any luck on bedding?”

“Thanks. Yes, I found an extra blanket and a couple sheets. Should work perfectly.” Ben yawned again. 

“Why don’t you let me take those out to the couch and you can change?” Too tired to argue, Ben handed over the linens into Qui-Gon’s outstretched hands. 

Ben quickly changed and readied himself for bed, trying to hang the cloak and clothes back in their bag before giving up and just folding the clothes and leaving them on a chair to deal with in the morning. He ran a hand along the cloak, still overcome with joy at the Padawan’s kindness. 

Ben made his way out to the living room to find that Qui-Gon had set up the couch for him, adding a few pillows from the bed as well. 

“Are you sure you’re happy out here?” Qui-Gon asked as Ben sat on the couch, his brow furrowed. 

Ben was sure he was  _ not  _ happy to be on the couch, but it would be better for Qui-Gon this way, especially if he had another nightmare. “I’ll be fine. I’ve definitely slept on worse.” Ben smiled.

“If you’re sure then. Have a good night, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon gave a half wave before heading into the bedroom and softly closing the door.

Ben let out a breath and crawled into the inviting makeshift bed, wishing he had been brave enough to tell Qui-Gon about his dreams before they had made it this far. They seemed so similar to how he had described Obi-Wan’s death, and Ben wanted to know if it could have been the Force sending him visions to help with their mission. 

Ben tucked the warm blanket around himself and buried into the plush sofa as he let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Qui-Gon laid awake in the too large, empty bed, the day’s events twisting and churning in his mind. If he had been distracted by the blue suit earlier in the day, the robes Ben came to dinner in stopped his heart. The man was beautiful, distracting and alluring. He wished that he could understand the pull he felt towards Ben, the way the Force almost seemed to tie them together. It had been a mere two weeks, but Qui-Gon was ensnared. 

Thinking back to his official Knighting that afternoon, Qui-Gon rolled, pulling the blankets closer around himself. Yoda was still far from Coruscant, on Dagobah, but he had still been the one to knight Qui-Gon, despite Dooku’s opposition. His Master unwilling to cut the Padawan braid, Yoda had instructed Qui-Gon to simply untie it, letting it fall naturally back into his long hair. At one time, such a thing would have been seen as a disgrace to the Order, but these were unsettled times. 

Rolling again, Qui-Gon forced himself to meditate, to let his body rest even if his mind couldn’t. 

At first, he wasn’t sure if what he heard was real or imagined, a soft whimper that broke the silence. He sat up, straining to find the source as it started again, his heart aching with sympathy. Ben.

Not wanting to disturb Ben if it wasn’t him, Qui-Gon crept through the room to the doors and slid through. 

The sound became louder, more desperate as Qui-Gon approached Ben’s sleeping form. The blankets had been thrown to the floor, Ben’s face and body scrunched as if he was in pain. Qui-Gon had reached out to wake him, hoping it would help, when the screaming began.

Ben’s eyes opened, unseeing, yet boring into Qui-Gon’s heart, as he pleaded with his unseen tormentors, “No! No! Leave me alone.”

Qui-Gon gently took Ben into his arms,“Ben, you need to wake up.”

Half awake, Ben whimpered again, burying himself close to Qui-Gon, “The faces, so many faces. All of them are  _ dead _ . And it’s all my fault.” 

“Ben, I don’t know what you are seeing, but it’s  _ not real. _ Can you wake up for me?” 

Ben finally stirred, blinking as he looked up at Qui-Gon, his soft blue eyes red with tears and fear. Ben began to pull away, to curl into himself as he murmured apologies for disturbing Qui-Gon. 

“Ben,  _ no _ , don’t apologize. It’s alright.” Ben continued to pull away and Qui-Gon sighed.

Deciding that enough was enough, Qui-Gon lifted Ben into his arms, carrying him into the sleeping chambers.

“Were we going?” Ben asked, voice husky with the screaming and the continued sobs that threatened to overtake him. 

“To bed. You’re just going to have to put up with my long legs tonight.”

Ben giggled through his tears, “That’s  _ not  _ what I”m worried about.”

Qui-Gon gently set Ben on the bed before crawling in beside him. Ben rolled away, obviously still distressed.

“Shush, Obi-Wan,  _ Ben _ . You’re alright.” Qui-Gon pulled the shaking body close, holding him tight. “Just breathe, you’re safe, there is nothing to fear. I’m here. Should we try to meditate?” 

Ben shook his head, “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay, whatever you need.” 

“Just...just don't leave me.”

“Never,” Qui-Gon murmured into the soft hair. Ben’s breathing started to level and his shaking lessened until it eventually stopped completely. Yet, even once Ben had fallen asleep, Qui-Gon didn’t let go, his arms wrapped firmly around the smaller man, letting himself dream, even if it was only for the night, that he wasn’t alone, that he was whole once more. 


	8. A Song the Force Does Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from a reworked version of Once Upon a December that CptnRuski did. It makes me cry guys! 
> 
> Please also note the time skip that happens at the beginning of this chapter.

The Force couldn’t be this cruel, Qui-Gon thought, not for the first time since he agreed to this mad scheme. His Bondmate was gone, ripped from him before the bond could be truly formed, and he knew that the Force would never provide another. No matter how many relationships he had, Qui-Gon knew he was cursed to always be alone. 

And then Ben had fallen into his life.

During the month since they had arrived at the Temple, Ben had thoroughly become part of Qui-Gon’s life, occupying his waking thoughts and deepest dreams. The more they trained and worked together, the more Qui-Gon could let himself pretend that it was real, that Obi-Wan was by his side and wanted him in return.

Qui-Gon was often conflicted, caught between wishing that Ben was Obi-Wan and desiring Ben for himself. 

Qui-Gon rubbed the warm hand he held in his own, letting the ghost of  _ something  _ trickle between them. It was baffling, the pure light from the Force he felt in the touch. He hadn’t planned the habits he had developed since they had arrived on Coruscant, stemming from the deep desire to touch, to protect Ben, a sense of possessiveness that Qui-Gon never expected. The small touches had served their purpose, establishing that Ben was Obi-Wan and they were Bonded.

It had started at one of the first meals they had been required to attend. Ben had been unable to sit still, nervous that he wouldn’t quite fit in, and had started worrying at a piece of filmsi, tearing the document into small bits. On impulse, Qui-Gon had taken Ben’s hand in his own, tracing the callouses and scars before bringing the hand to his lips, a gesture of care and support that had turned into a habit.

And now that these small touches had become an addiction, Qui-Gon never wanted to let go of Ben, no matter who he was. 

* * *

It was an indulgence Ben knew he shouldn’t enjoy as much as he did, the sweet caress of Qui-Gon’s hand as he lifted Ben’s in his own, the soft, delicate brush of Qui-Gon’s lips against his fingers. It was intimate in a way he hadn’t expected when they had agreed to act as a couple to maintain their cover. He had expected the occasional touch in public, or even a chaste kiss to sell the lie, but it was this simple thing that made his blood burn and heart ache, a press of lips to his fingertips. 

Ben was falling in love with Qui-Gon Jinn, the one person he could never truly have. The Jedi had made it clear that his heart could only belong to one person, the person Ben wished he could actually be. The hand on his squeezed tighter, a comfort in the whirlwind of this new life. 

And Ben never wanted to let go.

They had been at the Temple for a month. A month of sharing a bed, both of them pretending they weren’t wrapped around each other throughout the night. A month of Qui-Gon slipping away in the predawn light. A month of Ben waking just before, pressed firmly against Qui-Gon’s firm body, the larger man’s erection pressed against his ass more often than not, of Ben fighting his own desire. 

Of Ben wishing he was truly someone else. Someone Qui-Gon could actually love. 

Ben was glad to have Qui-Gon at his side, their time often taken up with political meetings or meals with visiting senators or other dignitaries. It was exhausting dealing with the long meetings and late nights that were part of being in Anakin’s inner circle, but spending time with the Prince and Padme often made up for the hardships and uncomfortable clothes. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes lighting up every time Ben wore one of the tight vests or dramatic, flaring shirts helped make the experience more exhilarating. 

The worst events were those that the Chancellor and Dooku attended, which were more often than not. Anakin’s trust in the Chancellor was whole and unwavering, but the men’s presence unsettled Ben, making him feel like he needed to be constantly on guard. In part, Ben knew it was because they knew who and what he was, but even greater was the nagging feeling that he needed to remember something important, and that something was terribly wrong.

Worse still, Dooku had obviously not forgiven Qui-Gon for his unexpected Knighting, the Count’s calculated remarks often cruel and biting. Ben loathed having to calmly watch Qui-Gon’s bright presence fade as his old Master belittled him. Ben could only hold Qui-Gon’s hand tighter, trying to silently comfort and buoy his friend.

As often as their schedules allowed, Qui-Gon continued to teach and train Ben and they had moved into proper lightsaber forms. Qui-Gon had even recruited the Padawans and the occasional Knight to help “refresh his memory.” In reality, training often turned into hours of Ben ending up on the ground, a practice saber at his throat, Knight Quinlan Vos or Ashoka laughing maniacally behind him.

More than once, Anakin himself joined in the fun, ruthlessly powerful in his attacks. Those days, Ben made sure to utilize their room’s massive tub, soaking his abused muscles and ego. 

After a couple weeks of studying the seven classic forms, Ben started to gravitate towards Form III,  Soresu. The defensive nature of the form seamlessly complemented the fast-paced and aggressive Ataru, Form IV, Qui-Gon used. Ben hoped that if he could even begin to master Soresu, he could become more worthy to stay at Qui-Gon’s side. 

The more time he spent with the other Jedi, meditating together in the Room of a Thousand Fountains or sharing an afternoon pot of tea at Dex’s, the more Ben felt like he had found a place to belong, even more so than on Yavin IV. He found a close friend in Bant, someone to confide in, as much as his lies allowed. She always seemed to know when his knowledge or understanding was lacking, and was willing to direct him in the right direction, even if the direction came with a bit of teasing. 

It was during these training sessions and quiet afternoons that Ben came to a slow, cold realization. As he started to think of the friends Obi-Wan had left behind, Jedi that had survived so much sorrow, as friends of his own, deep seeded guilt began building in his stomach. They trusted him, thought of him as one of their own, and had accepted him into their lives without judgement. 

All he offered in return was lies, false hope that someone they cared deeply for survived their worst tragedy. He was only there to deceive the Prince and manipulate him into taking the throne. Eventually, the truth would be revealed and Obi-Wan would cease to exist once more, Ben’s betrayal leaving a wake of hurt that he could scarcely fathom. 

His one comfort was Qui-Gon’s words when they agreed to the arrangement, that the job may last a lifetime. He clung to this slim hope as this realization continued to weigh heavily on him, haunting the edge of his dreams and disturbing his attempts to meditate. 

It was during one of these meditation sessions that Anakin came dashing through the gardens, his elation obvious as it shone bright as the noonday sun in the Force. 

“Obi-Wan! There you are!”Anakin’s smile stretched ear to ear, and the young Prince was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Here I am, indeed.” Ben stood, dusting grass from his knees. “What do you need, Your Majesty?”

“Obi-Wan, please don’t start back on the honorifics again.” Ben had been lost on what to call the Prince after their first meeting and had opted for trying ‘Your Majesty,” which had made Anakin cringe and demand that, as childhood friends, first names would suffice. 

“Alright then,  _ Anakin _ . How can I be of assistance?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I have good news!”

“Oh?” Ben quirked his eyebrow. 

“Padme has finally agreed to marry me!” Anakin’s smile grew impossibly larger. 

Ben rubbed his chin in mock concentration, “And what mind trick did you use to manage that?”

“Does buying her a ring count?”

“It does when it’s  _ you  _ picking it out, Anakin Skywalker. Please tell me she’ll at least be able to lift her hand when she wears it.”

“She should be able to,” Anakin wrinkled his nose, “ I think so anyway.”

Ben laughed, easily sliding an arm around Anakin, truly excited for the young couple, “Congratulations, Anakin. You both deserve all the happiness in the galaxy.” 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan, your approval means everything to me.” Ben was pulled closer, “We are planning to officially announce the engagement at a party next week on Naboo. Will you come?”

“Of course I’ll come! I wouldn’t miss it for the galaxy.” Obi-Wan grinned.

Anakin smirked, “You’ll need to make sure Qui-Gon teaches you how to dance, if your lightsaber skills are anything to go by.”

Ben placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt, “Anakin, you wound me. It’s not my fault you are all unnaturally flexible and have ten years of practice on me.”

“Oh, I think Qui-Gon finds you flexible enough.” Ben groaned and blushed even as he wished it was true.

Anakin slipped out from under Ben’s “I need to go tell the others, but I’ll see you at saber training later right?” 

Ben grimaced at the thought of having his ass handed to him again, “I’ll be there! Need to work on my flexibility apparently.”

Anakin waived before walking away as quickly as he could without blatantly running through the garden. 

Ben soon followed, heading to his rooms to discuss their impending dance lessons with Qui-Gon _.  _

Hanging up his jacket in the entryway, Ben found Qui-Gon tucked into one of the comfortable balcony chairs with a pot of tea and a spare cup. Ben slipped into the other chair and poured himself a cup of the rich tea. 

“I suppose the Prince found you as well?” Qui-Gon asked, sipping at his tea. 

“That he did. Thought he was going to vibrate right out his skin with excitement.” Ben said, grimacing at the tea. Qui-Gon had pre-sweetened the entire pot for some reason, probably as revenge for Ben drinking iced tea with breakfast again to taunt the other man. “So, dancing. Not something I thought I would need to learn, but I guess I just need to learn to expect the unexpected with Anakin.”

Qui-Gon nodded, “The one constant with Anakin is he likes to keep us guessing. I spoke with him about what they are planning for the party and we should be alright just teaching you two or three of the most basic ones. Honestly, as long as we stand close enough together and sway a bit, we should be able to get away with faking it if needed.”

Ben blushed, imagining being held tight, one of Qui-Gon’s large hands covering his own, the other covering most of his hip, maybe even trailing further— 

Ben shook his head, trying to refocus on what Qui-Gon was saying, “...I’ll obviously lead, being taller, which will also help. Although, I do wish he was giving us more than a week.”

Ben nodded, continuing to sip his overly sweet tea and listening to Qui-Gon plan their new schedule, his heart at peace, knowing he was in good hands. 

During their planning, Qui-Gon had made dancing sound simple in comparison to saber work, but the moment Qui-Gon placed his hand on the small of Ben’s back, directing him to twist and step, Ben knew it was a complete lie. It wasn’t the move itself that made it so difficult, but the distraction of being so close, not even an inch between them. Ben had discovered early in their lesson that they fit together almost perfectly, his head tucked perfectly under Qui-Gon’s chin. 

The week leading up to the party passed quickly in a blur of training and meetings. Ben found himself looking forward to their dance lessons, the quiet moments they shared tucked away in their rooms, even if they ended with sore toes for Qui-Gon and left Ben frustrated, unable to touch and hold Qui-Gon as fully as he wished he could.

With the celebration taking place on Naboo, Anakin had offered to let them stay overnight on the barge, which also served as a floating hotel. Telling each other it was in order to keep up appearances, they had enthusiastically agreed. Ben knew that they both were looking forward to getting away from the Temple and their responsibilities for a little while. 

Ben stared at the hangers of clothing that he had been handed by the starship’s attending droid. He knew that Qui-Gon had selected both of their outfits for the evening according to Anakin’s specifications, but had somehow missed the fact that they would be so perfectly  _ coordinated.  _ Both sets of robes were elegant in their simplicity, styled in the black and white theme chosen for the party. Ben chewed his lip, overwhelmed by desires and emotions he could scarcely put into words. He wished he understood what the connotations Qui-Gon had meant when he picked out the long jackets and high necked shirts. 

Ben chuckled, Qui-Gon seemed to have a thing for putting him in high collars and tapered waistlines. Not that Ben was complaining, the style did wonders for his frame. 

“Do you need help getting ready, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked from the refresher, “The shirt might give you some issues.”

“I’ll let you know!” Ben called back, turning back to the silky black and white suits. The jacket was pure white, edged in glistening black cut from the same cloth as the trousers and shirt. Qui-Gon’s was the exact inverse, with both trimmed in gleaming gold. 

Ben sighed again, tugging off his shoes to change. The shirt was fiddly, the tiny buttonholes stiff and the collar was not as simple as it first appeared, wrapping around itself to create a sort of ascot that closed with a tight line of more buttons. 

After trying and failing to navigate the tie, Ben finally asked Qui-Gon for help, “Hey, Qui-Gon, I need—” Ben stopped in the refresher’s doorway. 

Qui-Gon was bent over the small sink, only dressed in a towel that was only staying up by the will of the Force itself, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Ben knew he was staring, the average sized towel looked tiny bunched around the man's toned waist. The more logical part of Ben’s brain registered that the wound from Yavin IV had healed nicely, the illogical part was stuck on the fact the towel seemed to be slipping even further as Qui-Gon turned to ask him what he needed. 

“Oh, um, would you help me with the collar? I can’t seem to close the buttons right.”

“Of course, come here.” Gentle fingers folded and tucked the fabric, the large hand occasionally brushing against Ben’s cheek. Ben blushed at the closeness, his senses overwhelmed with Qui-Gon’s presence. The Jedi smelled of his usual sugar and tea, if not a bit spicier, his skin still slightly damp and warm from the water shower. Ben wished he could tuck himself closer, safe wrapped in Qui-Gon’s arms like they were in sleep. He hated that they continued to pretend their sleeping habits didn’t exist, that they weren’t drawn to each other in the light of day. 

“There you go!” Qui-Gon pulled away, admiring his work, “It looks as stunning as I hoped. I’m going to get dressed myself, we should be docking shortly.”

Ben nodded, “Thanks.” Ben made his way back to the main cabin to await the arrival, trying to sink into a light meditation, hoping to sink into a light mediation and get his emotions and body back under control.

He felt like he had finally had some success when Qui-Gon joined him, undoing any progress he had made, the man even more alluring and attractive in the suit than he had been in the towel. It had been tailored to suit his broad build and tapered waist, the long back reaching just below his knees. 

“We are about to land, are you ready?” Qui-Gon reached out a hand to help Ben stand. 

Flustered and unable to trust himself Ben simply nodded and let himself be lifted up.

The venue was a large boat that hovered a few feet above the river’s calm water, with floating lights programmed to twinkle and spin like stars lit the night sky. A live band played as guests arrived, a mixture of family and friends. Ben waived as he saw familiar faces, but stayed close to Qui-Gon, their hands intertwined. He exhaled in relief as the boat departed without the Chancellor or Dooku on board. 

Anakin and Padme stood on a large dais, both radiant in their joy as speeches were made and congratulations offered. Qui-Gon and Ben had finally finished their own tour of the deck, Qui-Gon introducing him to anyone and everyone, when a familiar tune started to play.

“May I have this dance?” Qui-Gon bowed, holding his hand out to Ben, who tried his best to take it gracefully. They twirled and fell into a perfect concert with one another under the soft lights, and not for the first time Ben couldn’t take his eyes off Qui-Gon even if he wanted to. For a moment, it felt as though the universe spun around, with them at the center. The music changed to a slow dance that they had practiced often, and Qui-Gon pulled Ben close. 

Ben could feel his heart race, his face heating under Qui-Gon’s stare. They spun across the deck, Qui-Gon leading them towards the edge of the dance floor as the music began to crest. As the last notes faded into the night, Qui-Gon dipped Ben towards the ground, their faces inches apart.

And then time stopped as Qui-Gon closed the distance, about to cover Ben’s lips with his own. 

Ben opened his eyes and his heart plummeted as over Qui-Gon’s shoulder, he noticed something he was hoping to never see again. 

Two of Hondo’s men were making their way along the edge of the boat. The twins would have been entirely unnoticeable if they hadn’t started waving at Ben urgently to join them.

Ben stepped back, shattering whatever moment they might have had, whatever could have been, whispering, “I’ll be right back.” 

Qui-Gon’s face fell as Ben walked away to the stairs the twins had dashed behind into the darkness. 

Ben flinched as both figures crept from the shadows, “Hey Ben, long time, no see.” 

“Hells! Cody, Rex, what the fuck are you guys doing here?”

“We needed to find you before Hondo did. He’s here, looking for you. He got some tip saying that you had struck it rich with that Jedi and would be on Naboo tonight.”

Ben sighed, this was the last thing he needed, “ _ Fuck!  _ Look, tell him I have his credits, I can get them to him tomorrow, after the party. Hell, I’ll bring him quadruple, but I need you and him to leave me alone until we are done here.”

“That’s not why we’re here,” Cody looked around cautiously before continuing, “When we saw you were with the Jedi— with Qui-Gon—”

Rex interrupted, looking around the party, “Is there somewhere we can talk? More private.”

“Fine, but I can’t be gone long without Qui-Gon coming to find me.” Ben led them around the deck to one of the upper deck private viewing balconies. Ben was curious that they had known Qui-Gon’s name, and with how nervous the normally confident men seemed, Ben needed to know what Hondo had planned. 

This time Cody started, “Ben, this isn’t going to be easy for us to tell you, or for you to hear. Hondo is using us to find you and is close behind. Dooku recognized me on Florrum and sent someone to kill us. A Sith and his apprentice.”

“But why would he do that? How would he have any clue who you are? Honestly, you’re just minor pirates from the outer rim.” Even if Dooku is the galaxy’s biggest ass, Ben thought.

Rex shuffled, glancing around, “We’re clones, as in Clone War, Clone Trooper clones, assigned to the Creche Halls of the Jedi Temple, to protect the Initiates and the younglings.” 

Ben sucked in a breath, his heart pounding in his ears.

Cody continued, “The night of the Purge, we watched as dozens of our brothers turned against the Jedi, their comrades, their friends, those they were sworn to protect and serve. There was some kind of chip that had been implanted that allowed them to be controlled. By who, we don’t know, just that some of us were immune to their control, like us and a couple others assigned to the youngling halls.

“Ben, you have to understand, we are not proud of what happened that night, but we did everything in our power to make sure the younglings made it out, were safe. With Qui-Gon, we made a plan, distract the mob, and let the younglings all escape through the servant tunnels. It worked too, better then we could have hoped, except we ended up separated from Qui-Gon while searching for the younglings in the aftermath.”

Rex sighed, almost like he was holding back a sob, “In the ruin of the tunnels, we found Dooku... That’s why I didn’t want to let you get on a ship with him. You see, he wasn’t supposed to be in the Temple, he’d been sent on a mission weeks before. When we approached, he clearly thought we were clearly under the same control as our brothers, but instead of attacking us or defending himself, he ordered us to dig through the rubble until we found a body, broken and burnt, but alive. The body of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“He asked us if the boy still lived. Unable to lie to a Master, I told him the truth— that with the damage sustained, the boy would die if left alone. He left us there, telling us to finish the job. Instead, we took your lifeless body and ran—”

“ _ What? _ What the hell do you mean?! _ ”  _ Ben shook, adrenaline flooding through him. 

“Ben, your real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are a Jedi.” 

“No! I can’t be! I —” Ben’s head spun. He could deny it all he wanted, but it was the only explanation that made sense. His missing memories, how easily the Force responded to him, how quickly he was to learn the Jedi arts. His nightmares, dreams of a tunnel and fire and death. Dreams of a looming, cloaked figure with yellow eyes and clawed hands. The only thing missing was the Bond with Qui-Gon.

Cody continued, ignoring the interruption, “We ran until we found Hondo and his crew. He agreed to take us all on, to heal you as long as we took him to the Temple Vaults and let him raise you as he saw fit. We didn’t have much choice but to agree, to protect you. He took the artifacts he wanted to sell, took you away from Coruscant, and set up the Outpost on Florrum.” 

“What the  _ fuck?”  _ Ben felt sick, he had too many questions, all desperate to pour out, so many lost memories he needed answers for. “If I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi then why—”

“Benny boy! My beloved child! First, you abandon your loving Papa, and this is how I find you? Living the bougie life with a bunch of scummy politicians?”

Ben spun to face Hondo, who was crawling up and over the ship's railing, “Hondo!? What the hell are you doing here?”

“You owe me something, Ben. Or should I call you Master Kenobi?” Hondo waved his hat in a mockery of a bow. 

“I told you I would send you your credits. Why couldn’t you just  _ wait _ ?”

“And let my gold mine of a Negotiator just walk away from me? Never! Do you know how much you cost me? Raising your needy ass, transporting you to Florrum, coming all the way here to bring you home?”

A large box thunked in front of the pirate, thrown from behind Ben, causing them both to startle. 

“One hundred thousand credits.” Qui-Gon was suddenly next to Ben, his solid confidence grounding.

“No, that’s—” Hondo stopped, “What did you just say?”

“One hundred thousand credits, for you to walk away and leave us alone.” Qui-Gon gestured to the box.

“Well there was also—” Hondo tried to hagle.

“One hundred thousand, take it and leave. Or I will have no problem arresting you for breaking onto royal property and harassment of one of the Prince’s friends.”

“One hundred thousand credits is more than generous, Master Jedi.” Hondo laughed, waving a hand as he turned to the railing he had climbed. 

“Hondo?” Ben asked, quietly, “Before you go, where did you find me?”

“Oh my Benny boy, who ever said I found you? You were brought to me, sold off for safe passage, your life for two others.” The pirate laughed again, confirming what Rex and Cody had said as he strode into the night, his men close behind. 

Ben glanced around the now empty deck, Rex and Cody nowhere to be seen. Ben was relieved, they must have escaped in the chaos, hopefully avoiding the rest of Hondo’s men. 

Qui-Gon quietly wrapped his arms around Ben, “Are you alright? Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to get the credits once I noticed his men. I wasn’t expecting him to show up like this.”

Ben nodded, “I’m alright, but there is something I need to tell you. Rex and Cody, the clones you saw on Florrum. They told me something tonight that you need to hear.”

Qui-Gon hummed against Ben’s hair, “And what is that?”

Ben pulled away, looking into Qui-Gon’s eyes, “They told me who I really am.” Ben choked on the words, trying to use the Force to embed them with the truth he felt, “Qui-Gon, they told me that I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, that Dooku was there the night of the Purge. He’s the one that tried to kill Obi-Wan, tried to kill  _ me _ .” 

Qui-Gon pulled sharply away, his hurt and sorrow bubbling through the Force, “Stop! Dooku is a good man, a Jedi Master. Please don’t disrespect Obi-Wan’s memory like this.”

Ben reached out, trying to take Qui-Gon’s hand, “It all makes sense, my missing childhood, my dreams—”

“I said  _ stop,  _ Ben. That’s enough,” Qui-Gon looked away, putting up a hand as Ben tried to beg him to listen,“You know, Ben, you don't actually have to be  _ him _ , to get your Force damned credits. You didn’t actually have to be him, for me to fall in love with you!”

Ben dropped his outreached hand, “ _ Qui—  _ ”

Without a response, Qui-Gon walked away, not looking back, even as Ben yelled for him to wait, to just listen. 

Ben felt frozen, pain and sorrow tearing at his chest, a sense of loss like he had never felt before burying itself deep in his heart.Ben ignored the hot tears burning down his face as he stood at the deck’s railing, watching the party continue below, letting the hurt and shock wash through him. Anakin was leading Padme in another dance, their happiness burning bright enough that Ben could sense it from the upper deck. 

The party was winding down by the time he could drag his body back towards the exit, hoping no one would notice he hadn’t returned with the focus on the happy couple. 

Walking down the staircase, Ben had stopped watching where he was going, tangled in his own thoughts. when he rammed head first into Cal and Quinlan. Ashoka was close behind them, guarding the door to the populated deck.

Cal was in tears, held by Quinlan.

“Cal? What is it? What’s wrong?” Ben knelt next to them, looking to Quinlan for answers.

“Bant and Tahl are dead. Their ship was attacked on their way here. They’re saying, they’re saying the Separatists have returned. And this time, they have an army of their own.”


	9. Glowing Dim as Shattered Kyber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful betas and the QuiObi server for their support. 
> 
> Title is from CptnRuski’s beautiful reworking of Once Upon a December

Ben’s chest ached as he stared at the empty bed. The night of the engagement party and Bant’s death, Ben had eventually made his way to their assigned suite, emotionally and physically exhausted, only to find it empty and to spend his night alone. It had been almost two weeks since his fight with Qui-Gon, with the Jedi ignoring him at every possible moment.

With the news of the Separatists’ return with their new droid army, Ben had suddenly been required to start attending far more meetings at Qui-Gon’s side. Ben wasn’t sure what was worse, being ignored outright when they were alone, or the moments when they were still expected to act as the loving couple during the dozens of strategy meetings and Senate debates on the proper course of action. 

After the second dinner they attended together, Ben had given up even trying to engage Qui-Gon in conversation, letting the other man lead them stiffly through the motions. Qui-Gon’s touches had become cold, calculated but no less frequent. The contrast made Ben’s heart ache, the connection he had felt to Qui-Gon in the Force blazed with pain. 

With the added shock of Bant’s murder, the murder that had proven Anakin’s fears to be all too real, Ben was left even more alone, unable to face the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a place they had spent much of their time together training and meditating. One of the few places on the Force forsaken planet he could find peace in the Force. 

The only comfort he had found was escaping the Temple grounds and curling into one of the sticky, private booths at Dex’s. Occasionally one or two of the Padawans or Knights would join him for a pot of tea, but for the most part he made the journeys alone. Dex himself tried to be as kind as his business allowed, sharing tea and a kind word when he noticed Ben really needed it. 

And then there was Ben’s growing surety that he truly was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ben had shown his broken necklace to Cal and Quinlan during one of their afternoon teas at Dex’s, asking them both to examine it with their psychometry, and received the same answer from both. 

Cal frowned as he took the broken necklace from Quinlan and rubbed a thumb across the crystal, “I can tell that there were many memories around this, but when it shattered, the memories in it frayed and now I can only see broken glimpses. You should ask Qui-Gon, he would be able to tell you more, I’m sure.”

Ben shook his head, “It was a long shot. Thank you for trying.”

Quinlan watched Ben sip his tea, worry creasing his brow, “What’s going on between the two of you anyways? Out of the honeymoon phase already?”

“Something like that.” The now familiar loneliness crept through Ben’s chest, a cold that even the tea couldn’t help warm, “Tell me more about this mission you two are being sent on.”

“It’s nothing too intense, just some recon on Geonosis,” Cal said, “There is a rumor that the Separatists are having their droids built by the Techno Union there.”

“The Techno Union? But aren’t they funded by the royal family?”

Quinlan shrugged, “They are, but they care less about money and more about pushing the boundaries of their tech. Wouldn’t put this past them. We probably need to get going, our transports in an hour. Are you going to be alright?” A comforting hand was placed on Ben’s arm. 

“Yeah, I’ll be just fine. Thank you again,”

“Anytime, Obi-Wan.” Cal smiled, “Can we ask a favor while we are gone?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Keep an eye on His Royal Pain in the Ass?” Quinlan said and Cal snickered at the nickname. 

“Of course, I was planning on it anyways.” They waved goodbye and left Ben in the empty diner, his tea growing cold. 

Ben truly was planning on watching out for Anakin. The day they had arrived back on Coruscant from Naboo, the Prince had begun acting strange. He had become withdrawn, obsessing over defeating the Separatists, suggesting increasingly aggressive and violent methods. The most recent of which had been terrifying to even contemplate, destroying entire worlds as they left the Senate. 

They had been lucky, Padme had put her foot down on the entire notion and called the meeting to an early end. He had seemed to calm down the next day, but the change in attitude had been concerning. He also seemed to be spending much more time with the Chancellor, which put Ben on edge. The Chancellor was an enigma Ben has little answers for, heralded by all as a war hero and great Regent, but everytime Ben was near him, he couldn’t deny the feeling that something was terribly wrong about the man, that there was a lingering darkness Ben couldn't shake. 

Ben’s small commlink chimed, another jilted message from Qui-Gon, asking Ben to meet him for a call with Yoda and Mace to update them on his training and progress with the Prince. Ben replied, letting him know that he could be back in an hour and could just meet Qui-Gon in the long distance transmission room he indicated. 

Ben paid his tab and walked back to the Temple, trying to use the time to clear his head and be ready to face Qui-Gon once more. 

Ben walked the Temple hallway, looking for the specified room number. The corridors all looked the same in this part of the Temple, brown on brown with evenly spaced cream doors. He knew he was probably lost, far below where he was meant to be, but this deep in the Temple, there was no one around to show him the way. He turned again, finally hearing low voices. He followed them into a less used hallway, hoping to at least be able to ask directions. 

Ben’s heart turned cold when he realized just whose voice he heard echoing through the hall, Dooku. He soon found the source, a slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. Ben crouched beside it, trying to take a glimpse inside. 

“How goes the young Prince’s vitiation, my Lord Sidious?” Dooku knelt beside a holotable, the image projected was that of a heavily cloaked figure. Ben’s skin crawled at the smallest glance at the holo, the man’s presence a dark void in the Force, sinister and vile. Ben had little to do with the Darkside of the Force, only knowing what the Padawans and Qui-Gon had told him during his studies and the evil he felt when he had faced Darth Maul on Yavin. Whatever this man was, it was darkness personified, the definition of everything he had been told the Darkside was. 

“Very well, my apprentice. Soon, he will play right into our hands. The time is almost upon us. Are you sure Qui-Gon doesn’t suspect you?”

“I have made sure of it, my Lord. And with that disgusting pirate’s fortuitous appearance at Anakin’s little soirée, he has been emotionally separated from Obi-Wan Kenobi, weakened by his love and sorrow.”

“Excellent, my apprentice. You have done well. Maul and Bridger will destroy the original artifact soon enough and you must be ready to play your part.”

Ben crept closer, trying to get a better look at the holo, accidentally knocking the door further open. The resulting squeak echoed in the quiet hall and Dooku stood and spun in one swift motion. 

“I can sense your presence, Jedi. Come out from the shadows.” Dooku placed a hand on the curved hilt of his saber. 

Knowing he was no match for a Master, Ben ran, using his years of thieving to move as quickly and quietly as he could through the halls, his heart pounding in his ears, feeling as if hell itself was on his heels. He wound and twisted through the hallways, hoping the maze would cover his tracks. 

He finally found a service lift and took it to the ground level and he soon found the room Qui-Gon had designated. Qui-Gon had started without him as expected, he was twenty minutes late after all. Slipping in beside Qui-Gon, Ben felt anxious, wanting to tell Qui-Gon about what he saw, but unsure of how the Masters would react.

“Good of you to join us, it is, Obi-Wan.” Yoda turned to Ben, his ears downcast in disappointment.

“I apologize Master, I lost track of time.”

The small Master hummed, “Update us of your progress, Knight Jinn has. Good it has been. Now, a concern we must share with you, concerning young Prince Skywalker.”

Ben’s head snapped up, surprised that even the far distant Masters had noticed the change. 

“We have sensed a shift in the Force,” Mace explained, “Something has changed in Skywalker.”

Ben nodded and Yoda asked, “Sense this as well, have you, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes Master, after the engagement party. The Prince seems withdrawn, anxious.”

Mace nodded, “We have seen a darkness in him, the possibility of the Darkside, if his path of vengeance on the Separatists continues.”

“Are you sure about this, Mace?” Qui-Gon asked, “The Prince has always had his moods.”

Yoda shook his head, “His life, and our future, is precariously balanced. Help him decide, we must, when the need arises.”

“Yes, Master.” Qui-Gon bowed his head. 

“Obi-Wan,” Mace said, “Keep up the good work.”

“I will, Master. Thank you.”

The Masters bid them farewell and the holos vanished. 

Qui-Gon spun, “Where were you? You told me you would meet me here.”

Ben tried to explain, hoping that because he told the Masters that Ben’s progress had been good, Qui-Gon would listen.

“About that, I got lost. I didn’t want to tell the Masters, but I...I saw Dooku in one of the lower levels, he was talking to someone I couldn’t see, someone shrouded in the Darkside. They were talking about Anakin, something about a holocron— ”

Qui-Gon grunted in frustration, cutting Ben off, “Ben, I don’t know why you are so obsessed with this. Dooku is a Jedi Master, a good man who raised me to be the Jedi I am. You need to _stop_.” Qui-Gon started to walk away once more, “I will see you at dinner.” 

Desperate, Ben reached for Qui-Gon’s arm, “Qui-Gon, we should talk about this. I know you’re hurt, but we can’t keep living like strangers. ”

Qui-Gon shrugged Ben’s hand off and turned away, unwilling to face Ben, his shoulders squared and defensive, “Do you still think you are _him?”_

Ben sighed, “I think it is possible, yes. It makes _sense_ Qui-Gon—”

Qui-Gon waived Ben off, “Then we are done here.”

“Qui-Gon! _Please._ Please just hear me out!”

* * *

Qui-Gon spun to look at the man he had come to love, rage filling his heart. 

He didn’t mean the words that tumbled from his mouth, but they flowed anyways, “You’re _no one_ Ben, just some pirate brat from the outer rim!” Qui-Gon yelled, letting the hurt he had felt for so long pour out of him.“There is nothing to prove the contrary! Why should I listen to you?”

“You want proof of who I am? Well, so do I!” Ben yelled in return as he pulled a crystal shard from his neck, holding it in front of him like a shield. “This, this broken _rock_ is the only thing I have left! The only clue I have to find out who I was before.”

Qui-Gon sucked in a sharp breath, and he could feel his fury rolling outward through the Force. Ben was clutching the broken shard of Obi-Wan’s kyber, the piece Qui-Gon could never find. 

“ _Where did you get that_?” He hissed, “Did your papa Hondo give it to you? It wasn’t enough he raided the Temple, but he robbed the bodies of children too?”

“ _No_ , Qui-Gon, I don’t know what you mean. I’ve had this for years, since before Hondo found me. I know you're upset, but please just fucking _listen to me_.” Qui-Gon could hear and feel the desperation in Ben’s voice, pouring through the Force. It did little to quell his anger. 

“No! You listen! Obi-Wan Kenobi _died,_ the Bond between us shattered in that moment. It was ripped from my heart, frayed and scattered. And that— ” Qui-Gon reached inside of his shirt, pulling out his piece of Obi-Wan’s kyber, “And that crystal isn’t yours! It was _his,_ meant to be his since I found it in the River of Light. And this broken husk of it is all I have left of him in the world. Give me the necklace Ben.”

“Fine! You want this broken, worthless crystal that bad, it’s yours! Take it and do what you will! But please, listen to what I have to say.”

Ben grabbed Qui-Gon’s closed fist and pried it open, shoving the broken pendant against the rest of the crystal that was clutched in Qui-Gon’s hand. 

Suddenly, the kyber flared to life, whole and blinding in its brilliance. Before Qui-Gon could blink, their world stopped, exploding into spinning chaos surrounding them both, a vortex in the Force. 

Light filled Qui-Gon’s chest, burning as the frayed edges of his heart wove themselves whole, the broken Bond repairing the damage he had let fester for so long.

He watched as the thread wove itself outward, seeking out its match. Recognizing and understanding seized his heart, and he knew where it was going before he even looked up. Ben’s own frayed Bond reached out, connecting with Qui-Gon’s and they both screamed at the pain, at the relief of finally being whole once more. 

As the light faded, Qui-Gon was left alone with Ben’s, no, _Obi-Wan’s_ , lifeless body, a complete, brilliant kyber crystal clutched tightly in his palm. 

How could he have been so blind, Qui-Gon thought, sinking to the cold floor, cradling Obi-Wan close to his chest as he too slipped into darkness.

Qui-Gon awoke slowly, the harsh smell of bacta and cleansers telling him he had awoken in the Halls of Healing. The kyber was still held firmly in his clenched fist, a reminder that Obi-Wan — 

Qui-Gon sat up quickly, scanning the room for his Bondmate, but Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes and reached through the now healthy, glowing bond, finding Obi-Wan’s warm presence at the other end, nearby and safe.

Qui-Gon rolled the warm crystal in his fingers. It still sang of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Force, just as it had twenty years before when he had found it in the River of Light, just as Ben had from the moment they met in the tea shop on Florrum. Only he had been blinded by his attachment to the past to see it. 

Qui-Gon turned onto his side and wept at his betrayal of their Bond, that he had left his Bondmate suffering and alone for so long. That he didn’t recognize the person he cared most about when he literally fell into his lap. 

That he refused to see Obi-Wan for who he was. 

Eventually, Qui-Gon had no more tears to cry. He forced himself up and out of bed, anxious and terrified of facing Obi-Wan after all that he had put his Bondmate through. Apologies would need to be made, wounds mended, but, most importantly, Qui-Gon needed to make sure Obi-Was alright. 

The bond flared, guiding Qui-Gon deeper into the healers, past Kit Fisto’s peaceful form and into one of the life monitoring rooms. Tubes and wires connected Obi-Wan to multiple monitors, more than half of which extended from his head, monitoring his brain activity if Qui-Gon had to guess. Whatever happened to reignite and repair their bond, it must have affected Obi-Wan much worse than Qui-Gon. 

But Obi-Wan was _alive._ Qui-Gon sank into one of the chairs beside the sleeping form, relief and love filling his chest. 

One of the healers found him a short while later, explaining that they did not know exactly what had happened, but Obi-Wan had slipped naturally into a healing trance, letting the Force repair whatever damage it could. 

“Physically, we can’t find anything wrong with him. Whatever he is doing in his healing trance, he will come out of it when he is ready.”

“Am I alright to stay with him?”

“If anything, you being next to him is helping him, if I am understanding these readings correctly. Would you like to have a cot brought in? You look like you’re about ready to pass out yourself.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “No, the chair is fine, thank you.” 

“Let me know if anything changes.” The healer left, leaving Qui-Gon alone with Obi-Wan and his swirling emotions of elation and guilt. 

Pulling the chair as close as he could manage, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan’s hand, vowing that he will never let him go again, no matter what memories the other man did or did not have.

Hours later, Qui-Gon hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until a tall shadow shifted the room's light and soft voices pulled him awake.

“Well, my old friend, have your eyes been opened now?” Kanan sat across from him, Obi-Wan still lifeless between them.

“Kanan. What are you doing here?” Qui-Gon stretched, letting Obi-Wan’s hand fall onto the blankets. 

“We will get to that. But first, do you finally understand who he is?”

“Yes.” Qui-Gon choked on the words, “I am sorry for doubting you, for not listening.”

“We all have our own paths to take to where we need to go. I am not the one who needs your apology. ”

Qui-Gon lifted his head, noticing the other man in the room, “I see that you found your Padawan. It’s good to see you again Padawan Bridger.”

“You as well, Knight Jinn.” Ezra smiles, the cruelty that had marred his face that night on Yavin long gone.

“And Maul?”

Ezra’s smile hardened, “Dead and buried on Lothal, just like he tried to leave my Master. I do not think the other Sith suspect anything yet.”

Kanan spoke again, “We have information that you need to know. About the artifact Mace and Yoda have been searching for.”

Qui-Gon frowned, “Wouldn’t Dooku or one of the other Masters be a better choice.”

“ _NO!”_ Ezra snapped, “Not Dooku. And a comm could be intercepted, overheard.”

Qui-Gon nodded for them to continue.

“No, you both need to hear this. You’ll need to wake him up, Qui-Gon.” Kanan gestured to the sleeping form like it would be as easy as shaking him awake.

“The healers said he would wake when he was ready, not before.”

“Qui-Gon, he has been waiting for you to find him for ten years. I think he is more than ready. Wake him up. You have a Bond for a reason, use it.” Qui-Gon could hear the irritation, the urgency in Kanan’s voice. 

Qui-Gon sighed in frustration, but let himself slip into meditation and fall into their Bond. Peace and love flowed through the freshly healed Bond, vibrantly glowing in the Force..

But through the light, a small thread of darkness ran, almost invisible. As he examined it, he heard a small cry echo across the Bond. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked as the cry sounded again, pulling at him as it had so many years ago.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called, running towards the sound. As he followed the dark cord, the bond shifted, became muddled with fear and self doubt.

“Obi-Wan? Where are you?” Qui-Gon called again, the darkness growing stronger until only a small thread of light remained, leading him deeper into Obi-Wan’s mind. The cries had turned into sobs, and Qui-Gon’s heart ached.

Without warning, the glowing threads vanished and Qui-Gon almost tripped over the small frame that quivered in the darkness.

“Obi-Wan! Are you alright?” Qui-Gon knelt beside the child, wrapping Obi-Wan in his cloak.

“Qui-Gon? Is it really you?” The boy asked, his young voice shaking, “I thought, I thought I had lost you forever.”

“No, no my Obi-Wan. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. But I’m here now, and I won’t ever leave you again.” Qui-Gon pulled him close, wrapping him tight. “Are you ready to go home?”

Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon stood, pulling Ben— now Obi-Wan once more, up with him, the boy shifting into man. 

They walked hand in hand, following the light of their bond, the staining darkness washed away by the light with every step they took. By the time they reached the Bond between them, the small thread of fear and sorrow had vanished, leaving the Bond stronger than it had ever been in Qui-Gon’s youth, this new connection having been forged through pain and loss, and becoming better for it. 

Together, they stepped into their future. 

* * *

Ben, no, _Obi-Wan_ , woke up slowly to the soft beeps of life monitors and a pounding headache of two sets of memories trying to reconcile. 

And to a familiar warm hand holding his own. 

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed Qui-Gon’s cheek, bringing the man out of his trance, “My Qui-Gon, how I’ve missed you. I’ve missed our Bond everyday, without even knowing what it was I was missing.”

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan’s face in his large hands. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, but we need to be swift. I would rather the Counsel not find us here.” 

“Caleb, and Ezra, it's good to see you both.” Obi-Wan smiled, his early memories still fuzzy, soft with disuse. 

“Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you as well, _and_ to have you recognize me this time.” Kanan grinned.

“Now, what is it you need to tell us?” Obi-Wan asked, unwilling to let go of Qui-Gon’s hand. 

Kanan started, “The artifact that Mace and Yoda sent us to find, the one Hondo stole and sold on Lothal, apparently it’s the holocron that gives the account of the Skywalker lineage.” Qui-Gon sucked in a deep breath. Imbued with the Force, the lineage holocron was the only way to prove who could rule, who could keep the Force in the balance. 

Ezra nodded, “The Sith known as Darth Sidious has had a twisted replica made on Florrum. I never met Sidious, or was told why they would make such a thing. The only thing I could find out was that the replica was brought here to Coruscant about six weeks ago, before Maul and I were sent to Yavin.”

Qui-Gon’s grip tightened on Obi-Wan’s hand, understanding shattering his heart, “Dooku. Florrum wasn’t originally a stop we planned to make.”

“Qui-Gon, I am so sorry. I had hoped I was wrong.” Kanan said.

“Obi-Wan, is that the same Sith you saw in the lower levels, conversing with Dooku?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to see his face, just the Darkside that surrounded him.”

“What about the real holocron that Hondo stole?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Ezra reached into a pocket, smirking as he pulled out a crystal cube that he handed to Qui-Gon, “Maul had been tasked with destroying it, but couldn’t figure out how.”

The cube shone with internal light, probably made from some sort of kyber. Qui-Gon fiddled with it, and Ben could feel him prod at it with the Force. 

Kanan chucked, “Don’t activate it here, it’s kind of loud. And every Sith in the Temple is looking for it.”

“Do you know anything more about this Sidious? Do you know who he is?”

Kanan nodded his head, forlorn, “That is where things get tricky for you my friend. According to Maul, and Ezra here, Sidious is Palpatine. All we know is that he tried something ten years ago in order to take the throne and failed and now he is stronger and ready to try again.” 

Kanan glanced around the room, listening. “We have stayed too long, Ezra is there anything else before we go?  
Ezra shook his head, “No. The mask Maul had me wear kept many things from me. Please be careful, Sidious is not to be taken lightly.”

“You’re not staying? We could use your help.” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, but we will be back when Ezra is ready. Until then, we will be on Yavin IV, letting Ezra heal and watching my son grow up.”

The men walked away, disappearing into the Temple, leaving Obi-Wan finally alone with his Bondmate and the holocron. Qui-Gon buried his head in his hands, shaking.

“Qui-Gon? What’s wrong?” 

Qui-Gon’s control snapped as sobs broke free, “I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan. I am so sorry.”

“For what? You had every right to not believe me.” Obi-Wan carded his hand through Qui-Gon’s hair. It was longer than it had been in their youth, a long cry from the braid and short cut required for Padawan learners. It seemed that much had changed in his ten year absence. 

“I didn’t even _look_ for you. You were dead. Dead because I left you alone. I promised I would find you, Obi-Wan. I swore I would always find you and I didn’t. It’s little wonder that the Force broke our Bond, let you leave, with my betrayal.” Qui-Gon buried his head into the mattress, unable to continue facing Obi-Wan’s loving gaze. 

Obi-Wan bolted upright, sending the monitors into a frenzy, pulling Qui-Gon tightly against his chest, practically onto the bed, “Don’t you see Qui-Gon, you did find me. By the Force, you brought me _home_.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, ready to protest until Obi-Wan cradled Qui-Gon’s head between his hands, forcing Qui-Gon to look him in the eye, “Qui-Gon, there is absolutely nothing we could have done differently. What has happened as happened. Now, are you going to finally fucking kiss me or what?”

Qui-Gon chuckled, tears still streaming down his face, “Pretty sure I kissed you on the barge, Obi-Wan.” 

“Doesn’t count.” Obi-Wan scowled, trying to pull Qui-Gon closer.

“So demanding, my pooka.” Qui-Gon teased.

Obi-Wan reached up, tangling his hand in Qui-Gon’s silken hair to pull Qui-Gon’s forehead against his own and look into the sea blue eyes. 

“I have been waiting for you for ten years, Qui-Gon Jinn. I’m not waiting anymore.” Obi-Wan closed the distance, Qui-Gon’s lips warm against his own, desperate to finally touch, to feel.

Qui-Gon moaned into the kiss and Obi-Wan leaned back against the pillow, breaking them apart. Obi-Wan shifted towards the opposite edge of the bed, pulling Qui-Gon up onto the small mattress. “Obi-Wan, I don’t think—”

“No, you don’t, you stubborn bantha. Now get up here and hold me. I’ve been injured, you know.”

“Not really—” Qui-Gon’s attempt to protest was stopped when a loud crash echoed through the small room.

“What the seven hells do you think you’re doing?” The healer demanded. 

Obi-Wan giggled as Qui-Gon flushed bright red as he tried to crawl back off the bed, slipping awkwardly into the chair. 

“Sorry Healer Che. It’s my fault.”

“Of course it is, Obi-Wan. I see nothing has changed in ten years. Now, let’s take a look at your vitals. If you are up for _that_ much physical exertion, there’s no reason to keep you here.” 

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to blush as the Healer checked him over. Qui-Gon freigned serenity in his corner chair, his embarrassment and desire still filtering through their bond. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile, his heart full and whole. 

Healer Che finished her inspection, seemingly unsurprised Obi-Wan was doing so well, “Well, there is nothing else I can do for you here. Just no overly strenuous activity, and comm me if anything seems off.”

“Thank you, Healer Che,” Obi-Wan smiled as he slid out of bed and found his clothes on a small table. Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably, and Obi-Wan could tell he was unsure if he should stay or go while Obi-Wan dressed, his regret still lingering between them. 

“Qui-Gon, I know you don’t believe me yet, but I do forgive you.” Obi-Wan finished the last button on his tunic and started pulling on his boots.

“You shouldn’t. I failed you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “No, Qui-Gon, you really didn’t.” Obi-Wan knelt beside Qui-Gon’s chair, looking the taller man in the eye, “We were both _children._ Children that did the best that they could in a war we had no business being a part of. And if this Darth Sidious has been around as long as I think he has, we are lucky to be here now.”

“But I didn’t— “ Qui-Gon started to protest once more, but Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon as much as he could from his position on the chair.

“Qui-Gon, I love you, you stubborn, stubborn man. I loved you as a child, I loved you as Ben, and I love you now. There hasn’t been a day in my life I haven’t loved you, and there never will be. And nothing you can say or do will change that fact.”

Qui-Gon stayed still, the words between them heavy. He finally shifted and lifted Obi-Wan up so he was straddling Qui-Gon’s lap. “And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” This time, Qui-Gon didn’t hesitate, pulling Obi-Wan into another kiss, bruising in its force. Qui-Gon pulled away to start kissing down Obi-Wan’s neck, leaving a trail of love bites. 

A cough echoed through the room, startling them apart, “Please get out of my medical center.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Obi-Wan called while Qui-Gon continued to nip and suck at Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“I mean now, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Qui-Gon reluctantly pulled back, his face beautifully flushed with desire and embarrassment. 

Obi-Wan stood, adjusting his now uncomfortably tight pants, “Well, we do have a Sith to deal with, do we not?”

Qui-Gon nodded, putting the holocron in a pocket, the artifact surprisingly small for carrying so much. 

“What should we do now?” Obi-Wan asked, gathering his belt and saber from the table. 

“First things first, hand me your saber,” Qui-Gon took the blade, and pulled the repaired kyber from his other pocket, “It is time for this to go back where it belongs.”

He deftly exchanged the training crystal with Obi-Wan’s and handed it back. The crystal added weight to the hilt, shifting the balance of it so it felt perfect in his hand. He ignited the blade, startled by the difference in power and in the connection he felt with the blade in the Force.

Qui-Gon laughed at his reaction, “That’s real kyber for you. Let’s go check on the Prince, I have a bad feeling about you interrupting that comm earlier today.”

They made their way through the Temple to the Palace, finding the Prince in his chambers, along with Padme. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed, “And Qui-Gon, did you two finally make up?” The Prince stopped, a frown spreading, “It’s something else isn’t it. Has there been another Separatist attack?”

Qui-Gon frowned, “Anakin, there isn’t much time. You need to call off your counterattack. There aren’t any Separatists, it’s a plot by Palpatine to take the throne.”

Anakin threw back his head and laughed, bitter and cold, “You’re joking right? _Palpatine?_ The man who raised me as his own son, who almost sacrificed his life for mine?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “He is a Sith lord. Search your heart, you know it to be true. I know you’ve felt it, same as I.”

Anakin paused, conflicted, “No, he’s my friend. Just as I thought you were, that you both were. Why would—”

Padme looked up from her datapad, her eyes frantic despite her calm demeanor, “Anakin, they might be right. The Chancellor has called a special session of the Senate, without you present. We need to get you there immediately, something isn’t right.”


	10. The End of The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from In the Dark of the Night from the 1997 soundtrack

Entering the Senate Chambers soon proved easier said than done. The Chancellor had commanded that the only senior Senators and their attendants be allowed. They were able to get Anakin in on the Nabooian pod with Padme, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were left rushing to find another way in. 

  
“Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon! Over here!” Bail Organa waved them over to his waiting pod, tugging them inside before activating the lifts. 

“Thanks Bail. Do you know what is going on?” Obi-Wan had his suspicions, but hoped that he was wrong. 

“No, but I’m glad you’re here. I’ve a bad feeling about this meeting and I think it would be better to have a couple Jedi around. Sheev has been up to something and I think we are all about to pay the price.” 

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement as the pod slid out into the massive Senate chamber. They could see Anakin and Padme below in the Nabooian pod, and from what Obi-Wan could see, Anakin was worried, pacing and fidgeting even more than normal. 

Palpatine’s own, larger, pod floated in the middle of the open space and Obi-Wan could make out at least three other figures with him. 

The pod lit up as the Chancellor began speaking, broadcasting a large holo of him and his guests over the pod. “My friends, thank you for joining me on such short notice. As many of you know, much tragedy has befallen the great Jedi Order during the ten years following the Jedi Purge. For years we have watched as their numbers have dwindled, and tonight we finally have answers. Answers to why, if the Separatists had been stopped so long ago, the Jedi are still under attack. 

“Bruck Chun and Barriss Offree, please step forward.” Two Padawans that Obi-Wan, Ben at the time, had little interaction with over the past few weeks, stepped to the front of the pod. He remembered Bruck more than Barriss, they had been childhood rivals of a sort, with Bruck always trying to constantly elicit a reaction from Obi-Wan as younglings. Obi-Wan had always figured it was jealousy of his Bond that had caused the boy’s teasing. Barriss was closer to Ahsoka’s age and Ahsoka had once told him they had been friends for many years before they had some kind of falling out a year or two prior. 

“These two brave Padawans,” Palpatine continued, gesturing to them from behind, “Almost lost their lives today in a deliberate attack, right here on Palace grounds. Bruck, please tell us what happened.”

Bruck bowed his head, staring at the ground, as he recounted his tale. They had been sent into the Palace to collect records from the archives to help research the Sepratist’s battle strategies when they were attacked from behind. He claimed that the assailant had used the Force to bind them, choke the life from their bodies. 

“I was finally able to twist in their grasp,” Barriss added, tears streaming down her cheeks, “And remove their hood.”

“And who was beneath the hood, Barriss?” The girl shook her head, refusing to respond. Palpatine wrapped one arm around her, “It is quite alright my child, you are safe now. Please tell us, so we can keep others from the same fate.”

She pointed a quivering finger towards the Nabooian pod, “It was Anakin Skywalker, the Prince himself. The moment he realized I recognized him, he dropped the hold and we were able to run.” She pulled back on herself, the perfect image of fear and worry. Obi-Wan looked down to Anakin, who had stopped his pacing and was standing still in shock. 

“Thank you, my dear girl, for your bravery. Bruck, did you see this as well?” 

“Yes, your grace. Prince Skywalker attacked us without warning, without mercy.” The lie would have been obvious to anyone that had any kind of true relationship with the Prince. Anakin might be emotional, aggressive even, but he cared and loved deeply, wholeheartedly. Especially for his fellow Jedi. 

The senate exploded with voices raised in shock and a few in objection. Obi-Wan could tell Anakin was fuming at the accusations, his hurt at the lies pooling around him in the Force, as he glared at the Padawans he had considered his friends. 

Palpatine raised his hands to calm the crowd, “Senators, I have reason to believe that His Majesty, the Crown Prince has been behind all of the attacks on the Jedi, seeking a way to justify a war on the Separatists that killed his Mother. Separatists that no longer exist or just seek to live peaceful lives. Separatists that the prince has imagined, created in his own mind and by his own hand.” Images of Anakin flashed across the holos. They were vague and blurry photos of him working on various droid parts or schematics that had been obviously composed to look like various explosive devices. 

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, “This isn’t real evidence. He could be doing anything in these.”

Bail sighed, “Yes, however Palpatine has given the senators enough doubt about Anakin that they will see what he wants them to. Their anger clouds their judgement. He had been trying to cast doubt on the Royal family for a long time, even before Queen Shmi’s death. Then, it was her reaction ten years ago during the Clone Wars that he prayed upon. What my fellow senators seem to have forgotten was it was the _Chancellor_ that suggested such aggressive action then and urged the Jedi and Senate to use the Clones and attack instead of negotiate.”

Obi-Wan hissed. He had not been aware of the Chancellor’s role in the Clone Wars, but with what he remembered of the Queen, it made the most sense. She had been kind and had focused great amounts of her time and energy to helping the galaxy thrive. Palpatine would have the most to gain from the royal family’s fall, especially with the fake holocron he now carried. 

The Chancellor was speaking again, “Master Dooku, please tell us what you have witnessed.”

Dooku gave a slight bow and moved forward, “Chancellor, thank you for letting me speak. Senators, I address you today, concerned for our Galaxy’s future if it is left in the hands of this insolent child. As a Jedi Master, I have watched Anakin grow into a bright young man, strong in the Force. But he has allowed his anger to blind him, to lead him into darkness. His strength no longer comes from the Force itself, but for his need for vengeance. His Force signature has been tainted, stained with the Darkside. The evidence is in his fabricated attacks. And now we know he has lashed out against peaceful Padawans, even killing those he once called his family and friends. 

“He has conspired with the ruthless pirate Hondo Ohnaka and his disgusting _gang_ to deceive the good people of this galaxy. The man you call Obi-Wan Kenobi is nothing more than a liar and cheat, a thief raised as Hondo’s son.” The photos suddenly shifted and the reason at least part of the mysterious unaccounted for space on the Nabooian starship was suddenly clear. 

The holos rotated through stills of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s lessons together on the Nabooian ship, as well their discussion with Mace and Yoda after leaving Yavin IV. Without context and sound, the photos were the perfect setup and the rotation of images stopped on the most damning image of all, showing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s altercation with Hondo on Naboo, the large box of credits at the pirates feet. 

Dooku bowed, “I would ask you today to carefully consider the Chancellor’s proposition, for a better galaxy.”

Palpatine once again took the stand, hand over his heart in mock grief, “In light of this evidence, I call for a motion to remove Anakin Skywalker from the throne and for the arrest of Qui-Gon Jinn and the pirate known as Ben. I weep to think that the boy I raised as my own would stoop to such a low, would allow the Darkside to cloud his thoughts, but he is no longer fit to rule our galaxy.”

The room erupted into chaos, the senators shouting in agreement or anger, each trying to be heard. 

Bail signaled to be allowed speak and the noise slowly faded until he was given the floor, “And, if I may be so bold as to ask, _who_ will take his place. A Skywalker must rule for the Force and the galaxy to remain in balance and there are no other Skywalkers.” Qui-Gon clasped Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, both of them realizing exactly what the answer would be, the real holocron sitting heavy between them. 

“I had hoped to never reveal the truth, and it weighs heavily on me that I must do so now.” Palpatine frowned and sighed as he reached into a hidden pocket, revealing the replicated holocron. He waved his hands for complete silence.

“ _I_ am the last Skywalker.” Twinkling lights and a screeching sound not unlike metal on metal filled the room as the holocron was activated. Obi-Wan shivered at the darkness used to open it and Qui-Gon pulled him closer in the Darkside’s presence. It was what Obi-Wan had felt every time he had to share a meal with the Chancellor and what he had seen in Dooku from the beginning. 

The spinning lights slowed to a stop leaving a starmap of the Skywalker bloodline projected in the middle of the room. Palpatine pointed to a spot on the tree towards the bottom, highlighting his own name and triggering a chain reaction that highlighted a direct path back to the first King Skywalker. An impossible, twisted false bloodline that would give the Sith control over the entire galaxy.

“How can we know this to be true?” One of the other senators asked, “There has never been word of another bloodline until now. And all Skywalkers have been gifted with the Force, you have never shown anything of the kind.”

“A holocron can only be opened with the Force,” Barriss snarled, “By someone whom the Force deems worthy of the knowledge within. In the case of the Lineage Holocron, only someone destined to rule the Galaxy can open it, a true Skywalker.”

Palpatine smiled, cold and calculating, “My friends, please calm yourselves. We shall put it to a vote, as our laws tell us we must. And, if you choose to let him, Anakin will still take the throne once he is of age.”

“And what about you, your grace, should this senate choose to keep Anakin on the throne?” Padme’s voice echoed, her thinly veiled fury filling the room. 

“I shall accept the senate's decision, and step down as Chancellor.” It was a bold statement, and Obi-Wan doubted the Sith thought there was any possibility of it ending that way at all. 

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the chambers, Palpatine grinned, “My friends, let us break for a quarter hour recess before we return and vote.”

The floating pods returned to their bays, allowing each planet’s senators to talk amongst themselves. Bail looked worried, “He seems overly confident for the meger evidence that was given. There must be something else —”

Shouts erupted from below, illegible at first, but Obi-Wan couldn’t deny it was Anakin’s voice. They moved closer to the edge of the pod to see what was happening.

“He is trying to take you away from me, Padme! Don’t you see, it’s a Sepratist trick!”

“Anakin, you need to calm down. Nothing has been decided yet, the Senate will see through his lies.”

“No! I won’t let them hurt you.” Anakin ignited his saber, trying to corner Padme behind him, defensive. Before Obi-Wan could blink, Palpatine waved a hand and Dooku flung himself from their pod, gracefully jumping to the Nabooian pod below. The only way it would have been possible is if he was still able to manipulate the Force. 

“I thought you said he couldn’t use the Force anymore.” Obi-Wan gestured to the Count below. 

“He has lied to me most of my life, Obi-Wan. Who knows what else he has been hiding.” Sorrow filled Qui-Gon’s voice, cold. 

“Your Highness,” Dooku said, his voice commanding, “Please return to your seat. We wouldn’t want your actions to reflect poorly in the voting now would we?”

Anakin huffed, but quickly deflated, recognizing the threat for what it was and extinguished his saber. He sat back down, but pulled Padme close, away from Dooku. Something, or someone, had to have triggered something in Anakin for him to react so violently, thought Obi-Wan. The prince had been acting strange for weeks, but this was a bit much even for one so prone to the dramatic. 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered, as under his breath as he could manage, “What would cause Anakin to react like that?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “As Yoda said, a darkness has spread into his heart since their engagement party. Normally I would have been with him, would have noticed, but I have been too distracted by our argument to notice. I allowed myself to become too filled with remorse and anger to feel what the Force has been trying to tell me all along.”

Obi-Wan thought for a minute, “At least now we know it wasn’t pure chance that Hondo found us in Theed.”

“And we now know Dooku had dealings with Hondo in the past, he could have tipped Hondo off to our location change and ordered those holos taken. I had been expecting your papa to come find you at some point, but not like that. It left me unprepared.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, internally gagging at the nickname for Hondo. The Temple and Coruscant would have been too much of a target for the pirate, too secure to risk for such a small reward. Obi-Wan had also thought Naboo would be the same, and that the location would have been kept secret enough that someone on Florrum wouldn’t have ever known without being directly told. He sighed, turning his attention to the senators as they discussed the motion amongst themselves.

A soft bell chimed, shattering the delicate silence as it indicated the recess’ end. Obi-Wan could almost hear Qui-Gon’s heart racing with his own as the Senators moved to cast their vote, the moments ticking by. 

Another chime, and the votes were cast. The room stayed silent, holding its breath as they waited for the results. As Palpatine rose to take the platform, a small twinge of a smile on his face, the Force surged through Obi-Wan’s heart, a warning of what was to come. 

“Qui-Gon,” He whispered, trying to show his Bondmate what he had felt.

Qui-Gon nodded in reply, reaching the same conclusion, “Be ready to get the Prince.” Obi-Wan looked down, noticing Dooku had never left the Nabooian pod and was standing between Anakin and the exit. 

“Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition. For over a thousand years, the Royal Republic, led by the Skywalker family, has stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. We never suspected that the greatest threat came from within, our very own beloved Prince and the Jedi Order.” Palpatine began, not even bothering to look at the datapad of results. 

“It is with a heavy heart that I accept my rightful place on the Skywalker Throne. I promise that our beloved Prince will live in comfort the remainder of his days, under my watchful care.” Dooku suddenly moved, disarming Anakin and allowing two battle droids into the pod to secure him. Anakin lashed out, trying to break free, but Dooku quickly subdued the attempt, handcuffing the Prince with inhibitor cuffs and escorting him out of the room before Obi-Wan could move.

Qui-Gon turned to bolt from the pod, only to find more droids blocking their path. They would need to reach Anakin another way. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Palpatine as the Sith continued, his pod floating through the room. 

“The Prince, as well as the Jedi Council, have conspired to create the shadow of Separatism in their search for vengeance. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. The Prince had hoped to unleash his destructive power against the Republic and the precious few loyal Jedi. The tradorous Jedi will be hunted down and defeated and any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These past ten years have been trying times, but we have passed the test.

“The war is ten years over, the Separatists have long been defeated, and the Prince’s reign of destruction has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning.

“In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Royal Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for generations to come. An Empire that will be continued to be ruled by this Senate and a Skywalker, as it has been for over a thousand years. 

“I will bring the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and my enlightened guidance. The corruption that plagued the Royal family in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law.

“Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and we will stand together against attacks from with or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed.

“The direction of our course is clear. I will lead this new Empire to glories beyond imagination. We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We moved forward as one people - the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today.” Applause rang out through the room. Knowing this would be their only chance, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon moved as one, Force pushing the droids away before running down the hall, cutting down the droids that followed. 

“Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon! This way!” Ahsoka suddenly appeared, popping out of one of the many air vents that lined the ceiling. “I heard that asshat Dooku and creeper Palpatine might be up to something and I wanted to come take a look. Let’s get out of here before more of those droids show up.”

Qui-Gon’s large frame barely fit into the tight space, but they were able to shimmy their way to one of the lower levels of the building, exiting through a large ventilation shaft just inside the Temple. Obi-Wan started to run, heading towards the space port.

Qui-Gon stopped them, looking back to the Palace. “Wait! Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, go get Kit. He will be the next target, I need to go after Anakin. Meet me at Dex’s as soon as you get free. They won’t expect us to stay in the city, especially the lower levels.” Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan close by the tabards, the kiss bruising. Before Obi-Wan could protest, he bolted down the hall, once again leaving Obi-Wan alone. 

Obi-Wan sighed, his heart already aching, as he ran with Ahsoka through the Temple. He counted himself lucky that Cal and Quinlan, as well as all of the other Knights and Masters, were currently off planet on missions, and for Ahsoka’s quick thinking. Kit would be easy enough to find, he was still recovering in the Halls of Healing. The master had awoken a few weeks prior, but had still needed to be under a healer’s guidance and hadn’t been allowed visitors.

“Ahsoka, do you know which room he is in? I haven’t seen him since—” Obi-Wan let the silence speak for itself, leading him quickly to Kit’s room.

“Master Fisto?” Ahsoka approached the now empty bed, scanning the room. Obi-Wan’s heart dropped and he could only hope they weren’t too late. 

“Ahsoka! Obi-Wan!” A shadow crept from the shadows and Kit Fisto stepped into the light. “What is happening? There has been a disturbance in the Force, and now there are droids swarming the Temple.”

“Explanations will need to wait, but suffice it to say the Sith have returned.” 

Kit nodded, “I know. A Zabraki Sith was behind the bomb.”

“That would have been Maul.” Obi-Wan shook his head. Just how many Jedi had the Sith destroyed in their reach for power. 

Ahsoka moved away from the door, “Master, I am sorry to interrupt, but we need to get away from the Temple quickly. There are more droids coming.”

“We will need to use the old tunnels.” Kit said, “Obi-Wan, do you remember them from before?”

“Vaguely, are there any nearby?”

“Yes. Come on, it’s in a nearby supply closet.” 

They waited for the next droid patrol to pass and ran to the closet, clamoring inside. The tunnel was as dark and tight as Obi-Wan remembered, the smell of mold and disuse suffocating. Kit led them quickly through the winding paths, twisting their way to freedom. Obi-Wan thought of the first time he ran these tunnels, the choices made that led him to being buried alive. 

He had led the younglings, as well as Anakin, to freedom and had left them in a nearby courtyard where they would be safely hidden before he tried to sneak back into the Temple to rescue his Bondmate. One of the explosions had caused the ancient tunnel to collapse, practically crushing him beneath its weight. 

His memory of that night was suddenly clear. Anakin had followed him into the tunnel, but had avoided the worst of the debris when it collapsed. Dooku wasn’t the only one to find him in the rubble, Palpatine had been there as well, to carry the young prince away as the clones found Obi-Wan and left him to Dooku to deal with. 

The trio made their way out into the open air, the exit dumping them about a mile from the Temple grounds. It had grown late, the shadows of the city masking their escape. It didn’t take them long to make their way to Dex’s, using the Force to aid their speed and silence. 

Obi-Wan sighed in relief when he saw the diner’s bright lights, the hope that he would soon see Qui-Gon lightening his steps. They entered the quiet diner and Obi-Wan turned to Kit, making sure that he was alright with his healing injuries. 

“Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin aren’t here.” Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the empty diner.

Obi-Wan frantically searched the seating area for any sign of his Bondmate before reaching out through their Bond. Qui-Gon’s Force presence was intact, but dimmed, as if he was being smothered. The light flickered, and a shadow of pain ghosted through Obi-Wan’s being, electric and dark.

Cold realization ripped through Obi-Wan’s heart. Qui-Gon had been captured, his plan to save the Prince had failed. 

They had all failed. 

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure how long he had been floating in the restraint field, trying to meditate in the cold, dark cell. Qui-Gon was glad he had told Obi-Wan to find Kit. They would have been stronger together, but it was too much of a risk, and would have put Obi-Wan into too much danger. 

The Sith had set a trap, using the Prince as bait and Qui-Gon had walked right into it, blinded by his worry for Anakin. He hadn’t been strong enough alone to take Dooku and the droids. His old master had done a good job hiding his true power and Qui-Gon hadn’t known what to expect. 

A low chuckle stirred Qui-Gon from his thoughts.

“Dooku.” Qui-Gon spat, struggling against his bindings, “Or do you prefer Darth Tyranus now?”

“You will still call me Master, insulate boy.” Lighting coursed through Qui-Gon’s veins, the Darkside choking him. Dooku released his hold, letting Qui-Gon sag in the restraint field. 

“You told me you lost the Force, that it abandoned you the night of the Purge.” Qui-Gon gasped, the echoes of pain lingering in his very bones.

“My dear Padawan, you were always too trusting. I didn’t lose the Force that night. I gained it and more. I would have shared it with you, and together we would have stood beside our Lord Sidious. But, you were too loyal to your beloved _Prince,_ too attached to your dead Bondmate. So, I hid my power from you, let my it grow in secret while you squandered your life at my side, too broken to live, too loyal to die.”

“What more do you want from me, Dooku? What more is there to take? You’ve taken the one thing I care about in this world away from me _twice._ ” Qui-Gon screamed. 

“Oh, I have helped take much more than Kenobi away from you, over the past ten years. Accidents and diseases, uprisings and rebellions, all in the daily life of a Jedi, are they not? Much more so when there is someone to pull the strings.” Dooku leaned in close enough that Qui-Gon could feel his breath, hot over his skin. Dooku sneered, “I want what I have always wanted from you, my apprentice. For you to _break.._ Now, let’s see how long that loyalty of yours lasts, shall we?”

Dooku spun and walked away, his cape as dramatic as always. Qui-Gon let out an almost silent chuckle of his own, his Bond with Obi-Wan humming bright. As long as Obi-Wan was alive, there was hope.


	11. In the Dark of the Night

Obi-Wan tossed and turned on the small cot, restless from being in the same room for too long, unable to take control back of his own life. He missed the solid warmth of Qui-Gon beside him, even if they hadn’t slept in the same bed since their argument. An all too familiar shiver of Qui-Gon’s loneliness filtered through the bond, laced with the almost constant pain his Bondmate had been in for the past three days. 

Obi-Wan rolled over and in return poured as much of his love for Qui-Gon flow through their Bond as he could muster. It had been three days since they had run from the Temple, since Qui-Gon had been captured. Pain was the most common reply through the bond, always followed by a brief flash of adoration from Qui-Gon, the only form of apology and comfort they could share. 

Qui-Gon had been right to send them to Dex’s after fleeing, the  Besalisk  had more tricks up his sleeve than just good tea and perfectly fried tubers. The moment he noticed them lingering in his dining room, he had rushed them into the kitchen and escorted them to a bunker of sorts he had built under the diner. 

“It’s from my prospecting days,” Dex explained when Obi-Wan’s jaw had dropped at the space, large and decently furnished despite being a few levels down from the diner. A bounty for their arrest had been posted, leaving them unable to do much more than wait and watch for an opportunity while patrols of droids and Stormtroopers swept the city. 

They had been unable to reach Master Yoda or Master Windu, and had only been able to send a short encrypted message to Cal and Quinlan, asking if they would be free for fried tubers when they returned from Geonosis. Obi-Wan could only hope they would understand and reach the bunker sooner rather than later. They could use all of the friends they could get. 

Obi-Wan turned again as much as the cot would allow, forcing himself into meditation and hopefully into sleep. He wouldn’t be a help to anyone if he was exhausted. 

The scrape of the metal door against the floor had Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on their feet, sabers drawn in seconds with Kit close behind. Fleeing through the city had pulled some of his weakened muscles from spending weeks in a coma.

“It’s just us guys,” Quinlan said, shoving the door open further and half carrying Cal inside. Ashoka rushed over and helped set him gently on a nearby couch. BD-1 chirped, stepping out of the bag Quinlan set on the floor. Cal crumbled, slipping further onto the couch. His nose and cheek were covered in bandages, and he looked pale. They got his feet up and boots off, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. 

“Is he alright?” Obi-Wan asked, as Cal slipped into some sort of uneasy meditation.

“He’ll be just fine. His injuries are all minor. He just needs to rest and meditate for a bit.” 

“Why is he like this?” Ahsoka brushed the hair from Cal’s face, inspecting for further injury. “Actually, maybe you should just start at the beginning.” 

Quinlan sighed and slumped into a chair. “He and I both knew something seemed off about this mission from the start, but we didn’t want to put anyone on edge, so we kept it close to our chests. They knew we were coming, on Geonosis. Dooku and Palpatine set us up good and proper, just like he did with everyone else and the other so-called accidents.”

Quinlan laughed, a hollow painful sound, “Anakin was right you know, about all of it. Every death, every injury has been deliberate. The Jedi have been being executed, hunted down and murdered. Except it’s not by Separatists. I don’t know if the Separatists ever truly existed, even during the Clone Wars, after what we saw on Geonosis.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, they were fabricated by Palpatine as a grab for the throne, a way to create his so-called empire. He’s been orchestrating this for decades from the shadows. And Dooku has been by his side for who knows how long.”

Quinlan sagged further into his chair, “I’ve known about Dooku for years, but convincing anyone without  psychometry hasn’t worked, he masked himself too well. Cal and I were only able to catch glimpses of his past deeds, and never any real evidence.”  He sighed again, “Palpatine makes a lot of sense actually— the perfect timing of the Clone army being ready for the Royal Republic, Anakin’s slow spiral towards the Darkside, this new droid army. On Geonosis, there were records of who ordered the clones, payments to the local rulers of planets counted among the original Separatists. All of the funds were from shell accounts that lead back to Dooku’s family and companies that Palpatine supported in the past. They both obviously have tried to kill— “ Quinlan stopped and looked up, his eyes filled with shock as he looked to Ashoka.

The Tourgua’s eyes opened wide with realization,  _ “Sith Hells _ , he tried to kill Anakin the night of the Purge.”

“What do you mean?” Kit asked, “The Council knew he carried Anakin out of the Temple that night, even though it was Obi-Wan that led him to safety. The Senate used the publicity to cement his role as protector of the galaxy, to show he was worthy to be the Regent until Anakin came of age.”

“Qui-Gon stopped him, not on purpose, but when he was looking for Obi-Wan. Now that I think about it, Qui-Gon showing up probably saved us all.” Ahsoka continued, “Palpatine appeared out of a passage in the ground as if by magic, but he looked older, cruler, his eyes rimmed in yellow. As a youngling, I thought it was the fire reflecting in his eyes, twisting his face. Now that we know he is a Sith…” 

Ahsoka shook her head as if to clear it before continuing to recount the events of that terrible night. Palpatine had come into the courtyard from underground, carrying an injured Anakin, his grin sharp and raised his free hand clawed towards the sky. He had begun to laugh, when Qui-Gon had suddenly burst into the courtyard, surprising Palpatine. A dozen or so loyal clones behind him, desperately searching for Obi-Wan among the younglings, before Qui-Gon collapsed, screaming in pain. The clones hurried to their Prince, telling the Chancellor that they needed to vacate the Temple quickly before more walls collapsed. Vastly outnumbered, Palpatine had agreed and the rest was as Obi-Wan had been told, the Sith carried Anakin to safety and the galaxy celebrated him as a hero.

“Do you know why Qui-Gon didn’t tell the Counsel of this?” Kit asked, his brow creased with concern.

“He had just lost his Bondmate, I imagine he didn’t even notice anything was out of the ordinary. Palpatine held Anakin all the time as a youngling and had been the Queen’s close friend. It would just look like an old friend comforting a child.” Quinlan answered. 

Kit nodded in understanding, “Tell us what happened on Geonosis.”

“They sent a few thousand droids to arrest us when we landed. Cal’s quick thinking got us away from the ship and droids, but we were forced into the underground tunnels and vents. Eventually we made it to the droid manufacturing plant and their control room.” He held up a datadisc, “With this we should be able to stop the droids and have enough evidence against Palpatine.” He paused, looking to Cal..

“A s we were stealing one of the droid ships, we were attacked by another Sith apprentice, and two masked women that called each other Sister. As for why Cal’s like this, it’s a side effect of his  psychometry.  We were able to escape, but h e  grabbed one of their Sister’s sabers barehanded and he saw something that left him like this. He’s been too out of it to really tell me what he saw.”

Obi-Wan’s head spun, “What do you mean a Sith? Maul is dead, his appr—” Obi-Wan choked on the words, not willing to betray Ezra and Kanan’s trust, “And Dooku has been with Palpatine the entire time.”

Quinlan shook his head, “This was a woman, a Nightsister that called herself Ventress. The Sisters felt like the Darkside as well, but not quite like Sith.”

Obi-Wan broke, the frustration and desperation pouring out of him, “Just how many karffing Sith are out there? I thought there were only supposed to be  _ two  _ of the fuckers, a master and an apprentice. This makes  _ five  _ of the damned assholes _.  _ And that’s just the ones we know of. And now we have what? Fucking Sith- adjacent shitheads calling each other  _ Sister. _ Like the Sith are some kind of one big blasted family? Fucking rediculous. At least Hondo and his damn pirates were  _ consistent _ . This is a clusterfuck to end all clusterfucks.” Obi-Wan buried his face into his hands, groaning. 

“And Qui-Gon Jinn lets you kiss him with that mouth?” Quinlan chuckled and Obi-Wan blushed at his emotional outburst, hiding his face further. 

“If anything, he likes it, doesn’t he  _ Ben _ ?” Cal snickered weakly from the couch, Obi-Wan’s rant rousing him from his meditation. 

Obi-Wan stopped, panic rising in his heart. He had hoped to talk to them about what had brought him back someday, explain why he had tricked them, his life as Ben. The last thing he had ever wanted was to hurt any of them.

“I, I’m…” He stuttered, trying to find the words. The Jedi burst into laughter, sharing a knowing look.

Cal reached out a hand to Obi-Wan, waving him closer, “We knew the moment we met you who you were, Obi-Wan Kenobi, even if you didn’t. The moment I shook your hand and my hand brushed your clothes, I knew your memories were missing, that you were a shadow of yourself.” Cal chucked weakly again, grinning. 

“And I confirmed it later.  Psychometry has many uses after all. It almost broke my heart when you handed me your broken crystal, when I knew the history, could see the memories of you and Qui-Gon reflected inside, and I couldn’t tell you just how much you two idiots are meant to be together.” Quinlan said.

Kit huffed out a pained laugh, “It was that crystal that really sealed it for the Council, even before you reached Coruscant. Yoda recognized it the moment he saw it on a holo. He sent me a message that I received when I woke up, asking me to not push you. They asked us to keep with the charade, believed it would be best if your mind and Bond healed on their own. Qui-Gon would never have believed it otherwise.”

Ahsoka snorted, “It was hard to keep Anakin from ruining everything though.  He’s known you were alive for ten years, somehow tracking you through your Force signature, even when none of us believed him. He had been looking for a way to find you and bring you home, it’s why he sent Dooku and Qui-Gon to the outer rim to search.” 

Tears stung at the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes as he looked to his friends, overwhelmed, “So, you’re not angry?”

Ahsoka wrapped him a hug, “Of course not, you damn pirate. We all knew you would come back to us one day, we’re your family after all.”

Overwhelmed, Obi-Wan let the tears he had held for so long finally fall, hot on his cheeks. Another arm wrapped around him as he sank to the ground, surrounded by people who truly cared about him, his heart almost full. He pushed the feeling through the Soulbond, hoping he could flood Qui-Gon with the same support and hope that he felt in that moment. 

Thinking of Qui-Gon and Anakin made his heartache deepen, and another ghostly echo of Qui-Gon’s pain filtered through, sharper than before, less electric and more like a knife. Obi-Wan grunted, rubbing at the spot in his abdomen that tingled and stung. 

“Obi-Wan? What is it? Is it Qui-Gon? Is he alright?” Quinlan asked, leaning closer. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes. He is still alive, but whatever they are doing to him is getting worse. We need to get him out. And fast. We need to reach Master Yoda and Master Windu, they will know what to do.”

Cal grimaced, “That is another problem.” He sat up with Ahsoka’s help, still weak but breathing easier, “When I grabbed the Sister’s saber, I saw Mace and Yoda. I couldn’t see much past her anguish, but from what I could tell, it looks like they captured them as they tried to enter the Core a couple days ago.”

“That could be right after Qui-Gon’s last communication with them, right before my memories came back. The comm was probably tracked, no wonder Dooku seemed so pleased with himself when I found him below the Temple.” Obi-Wan thought back to that day, when he had found Dooku and Palpatine. He couldn’t help but wonder if the interruption had forced the Sith to move up their timeline. 

“Do we know where they would be held?” Ahsoka asked. 

Kit hummed, “Dooku and Palpatine have been one step ahead of us for decades. It is not going to be anywhere we would suspect or easy to get to. And our first priority needs to be to protect the Prince and Palpatine needs Anakin close for his plan to work. We also know Dooku is keeping Qui-Gon in the Temple. He has always been strangely obsessive about keeping Qui-Gon at his side.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement even as Quinlan shook his head, “Getting into the Palace won’t be easy. It’s swarming with those new droids and troopers. We might have the shut down codes, but they are worthless unless we can get to the main hub.”

Kit hummed, “If we are breaking into the Palace anyways, we might be better off trying to put a stop to Palpatine’s plans instead of simply rescuing our friends. The longer we let him stay in power, the longer his corruption and lies will fester in the hearts of the people and the greater his power will become.”

“As it stands, only the Senate can reverse Palpatine’s crowning and he is more than likely trying to change that as we speak. We need to show them the truth, concrete evidence that they can use against the Emperor.” Quinlan responded. 

The room went silent as the Jedi meditated on the situation. Obi-Wan was reluctant to wait, worried for his Bondmate’s life. Qui-Gon wasn’t yet getting weaker, but it was only a matter of time. But by themselves they had little chance to succeed, as vastly outnumbered as they were, and they had no information on just how many Inquisitors and Sith there were under Palpatine’s control. 

“What if we were able to switch the Holocrons and have one of the senators request a second review of the family line?” Ahsoka asked, breaking the silence. 

“How do you suppose we do that?” Obi-Wan asked, frustration starting to build again. 

Kit looked at Obi-Wan, a mischievous light in his eyes, “Oh, come now  _ Ben,  _ think like the pirate we all know you are at heart. What would  _ Ben  _ of the Ohanka Gang do?”

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, trying to understand what Kit meant. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, he had never truly felt like Ben. The person he had been on Florrum had been a mere shadow of the man he was as Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi who had been trained since birth. Even before he had recovered his memories, he had been thinking like Obi-Wan, trying to do everything he could to separate himself from his criminal background. He had been able to learn much from Hondo, but it wasn’t who he  _ was _ .

Except that it  _ was,  _ he realized with sudden clarity. He had failed to recognize that he was  _ both  _ Ben and Obi-Wan Kenobi, both a pirate and a Jedi. He didn’t need to separate the two, because he was both. 

“He would rely on his crew, and his burglary skills.” Obi-Wan smiled, confidence and hope filling his heart for the first time in days. “We are going to need a distraction, and a big one at that. Kit, did you happen to notice if the commlink had long distance capabilities?” 

“It did,” Kit nodded, “Who are you going to comm?”

Obi-Wan’s smile grew, “My Papa.”

* * *

Qui-Gon grunted as yet another of Dooku’s Force lightning bolts cracked through him. It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his composure every time the Sith tried something new. After his capture six days prior, Qui-Gon had expected to be executed, or at least put in the Palace’s underground dungeons to rot. But his old Master had much more sinister plans for Qui-Gon’s future. 

Dooku had placed Qui-Gon in a room adjacent to the Count’s private rooms, fully outfitted with a containment field and barred cell. The position of the cell left him able to watch the galaxy spin by, the world continuing on as if nothing had changed. Droid attendants kept him fed and saw to his more base needs during the rare moments when Dooku left him alone. 

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure how days of near endless torture and nights hanging cold and alone in the restraint field were supposed to turn him to the Darkside, but Dooku was adamant in his attempts. Qui-Gon also thought that it must have been some form of revenge for the years he had spent as the man’s Padawan, for all of the questions he asked, all of the times he had gone against orders or followed the Force instead of Dooku’s instructions. 

Another twist of pain, this one knife sharp in his abdomen, pulled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts. Dooku had moved back to the bantha prod, a more concentrated pain then he could achieve through the Force. The Count dragged it across his bare chest, leaving a thin line, yet another burn to add to the dozens Dooku had carved previously. 

“Tell me, my young apprentice, where is your precious Bondmate now? Abandoned you didn’t he, running right back to his pirate crew? You were always much too good for that foolish boy. He held you back, kept you from your true power and proper place at my side.” 

As he always did when Dooku began his taunting, Qui-Gon stayed silent and let Dooku’s voice fade into the background. He buried himself in the warmth of his Bond, seeking whatever comfort he could. He was surprised to find the Bond stronger than it had been in the days previous, almost dancing with mirth on Obi-Wan’s side. It was the same feeling he used to get when they were children and Obi-Wan had nicked an extra treat or had done something particularly mischievous with Bant. It was a delightful sensation and Qui-Gon let his consciousness wrap itself in it.

“Now, Qui-Gon, you need to pay attention when your Master is speaking to you.” More lighting shot through his veins, stronger than ever before. He couldn’t contain the groan that slipped through his lips. 

Before Qui-Gon could breathe and re-center himself, the very foundations of the Palace shook, the tower room’s windows shattering as the resulting sonic wave crashed through them. Qui-Gon could see smoke rising in the distance, towards the Palace proper. 

Dooku’s droid companions scrambled to protect the Count as their comm units lit up with urgent messages. Qui-Gon was unable to hear most of the chatter, but whatever had happened had Dooku commanding the droids to secure his containment field and cell.

“We will continue this later this evening, Padawan.” Dooku spat before practically running from the room. 

Qui-Gon let himself sag in his cuffs and seek solace in the Bond once more. The light, joyous feeling had grown stronger. Qui-Gon began to wonder if his Bondmate had something to do with the explosion. He just hoped that whatever he was up to, Obi-Wan was keeping himself safe. 

The faint sound of scraping and labored breathing roused Qui-Gon from the shallow meditation he had sunk into while basking in the warmth of Obi-Wan’s happiness. It was quiet enough that even most Jedi would have missed it. 

He looked up to find Obi-Wan crawling up the balcony railing and creeping through the shattered door, the man grinning like a pleased Loth Cat. Silently, he snuck up behind the remaining two guards. He was dressed in his old pirate black leather pants and tight shirt. Despite the situation, Qui-Gon couldn’t help the desire stirring low in his stomach.

“I thought we agreed to burn those clothes, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon teased as the droids crashed to the ground, easily destroyed by Obi-Wan’s blade. “They make you look like a common criminal.” Qui-Gon’s Bondmate smiled, and the tension in Qui-Gon’s chest finally eased. 

“Stop lying, I know you think they’re sexy. And I have it on  _ very  _ good authority you actually like it when I swear. Who knew the ever proper Qui-Gon Jinn had a thing for dirty pirates.” Obi-Wan made quick work of the lock on the cell and swaggered into the small space. Up close, the tight leather pants and v-neck shirt really did look dashing and the kohl eye makeup he used to disguise his features made Obi-Wan look almost dangerous. 

“Only when that dirty pirate looks like you. Let me guess, Cal and Quinlan told you?” Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon shook his head with a sigh. He should have known those two would figure out more than he wanted them too and catch one or two of his more lustful thoughts. 

“Also, as it turns out,” Obi-Wan continued as he struggled with a panel of the restraint field, “Every single one of our asshole friends,  _ including the Council,  _ figured out who I was  _ weeks  _ ago. Their fucking  Psychometry and my crystal necklace gave it away. And apparently you called me Ben instead of Obi-Wan one too many times. We had one job, Qui-Gon, and it would seem that we failed. Miserably.”

“Figures.  Speaking of jobs, what are you doing here anyways? You were supposed to keep yourself and the others safe, not come swooping in like some dashing holovid hero.” 

“Obviously I’m rescuing you, love of my life. Well, officially, I’m switching his uglinesse’s holocron for the real one. Rescuing you is just a bonus.” Obi-Wan grinned as the handcuffs finally snapped open and the restraint field dropped, allowing Qui-Gon to drop into Obi-Wan’s waiting arms. Putting Qui-Gon down gently, Obi-Wan got to work on the separate leg shackles that kept him chained to the field generator. 

“How did you manage that? I would imagine he had it well protected, seeing as it's the only real reason he can keep his power.” Qui-Gon was in awe of what Obi-Wan had been able to accomplish. Palpatine was known for his planning and redundancies in those plans, even before he had become Regent. 

“He put it on display in the royal vault. He wanted to make sure everyone was aware of his legitimate claim. Hopefully this bit of pride will be his downfall. There were a couple Inquisitor and droid guards, but there was a bit of a break in down the hall in the Emperor's private collection you see. As you well know, pirates can be so unpredictable.”

Qui-Gon felt himself laugh, “That explains the size of the explosion. What did you let Hondo steal in exchange for his help?” 

“Not sure yet, whatever he could grab from Palpatine's private collection and any of the vaults surrounding it. Whoever had the idea to have all of the Senator and Royal vaults in a concentrated area should really rethink their life.” The last bolt fell from the cuffs, clattering to the ground letting Qui-Gon finally stand free. 

He opened the cabinet he had seen Dooku place his lightsaber and clothes, hoping they hadn’t been moved while he slept. He was lucky, the saber had been tightly wrapped in leather but they were still there. It would seem that Dooku really had hoped he would join him as his Sith apprentice.

He hurried and dressed, listening to Obi-Wan prattle on about the vaults and the Palace’s security shortcomings. Overcome with pride and love, Qui-Gon swept Obi-Wan into his arms, kissing his brow, effectively silencing his Bondmate. 

“Hey now, watch the hair. It’s not easy to look this devilishly handsome.” Obi-Wan laughed, but leaned further into Qui-Gon, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon’s waist as he buried his face into Qui-Gon’s neck. “Hells, I have missed you Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Qui-Gon captured Obi-Wan’s lips with his own, their Bond singing between them, content and complete. It was the little things he had missed the most, Obi-Wan’s warmth, the taste of green tea on Obi-Wan’s tongue and the small shy smile he had whenever Qui-Gon kissed him. 

Startling applause rang out behind them, and Dooku’s voice filled the room, “Well, well, what a touching reunion this is.” Immediately, both Jedi were lifted from the ground, the air forced from their lungs as Dooku held them in a controlled choke hold. “And what a good learning opportunity this is for you, my Padawan.”

Qui-Gon was dropped to the floor and pinned in place by the large battle droids. His saber placed delicately back into the cabinet by another droid 

Dooku snapped his fingers and Obi-Wan screamed in pain, the blue Force lightning skittering across his body. Dooku placed the writhing man into the restraint field, the manacles pinning Obi-Wan in the field in Qui-Gon’s stead. 

“Oh, damn, that is so much worse in person.” Obi-Wan shook his head as if trying to dispel the lingering shock of the lightning, still trying to smile. 

Qui-Gon winced in sympathy, “I’m sorry my love, I tried to shield you from the worst of it.” 

“Silence!” Dooku commanded, firing another bolt into Obi-Wan’s chest. “You will learn obedience, Qui-Gon. How to properly serve me.”

Qui-Gon lost track of time, struggling against his capturers as Dooku sent bolt after bolt of lightning into his Bondmate’s pain wracked frame. It hurt worse than any physical pain he had experienced, the echo of each shot in their Bond lighting up Qui-Gon’s own nerves as his heart screamed for Obi-Wan..

“You know you can release him from his misery, Qui-Gon. End it now, my apprentice, free yourself from the shackles of attachment to this  _ child _ .”

“No!” Qui-Gon screamed, hot tears pouring down his cheeks as he watched Obi-Wan’s face twist in pain once more. 

Dooku grinned, twisted and cruel, “Kill him, Qui-Gon. Release your beloved from the pain  _ you  _ have brought upon him.”

Qui-Gon started to respond, but Obi-Wan burst into laughter even as he lay on the floor, the bright sound echoing off the stone walls.

“ _ Kill him, Qui-Gon. _ ” Obi-Wan huffed out in mockery of Dooku’s voice. 

Dooku stepped closer to Obi-Wan, fury lighting in his eyes. “Only the weak embrace the Darkside, Dooku. And if I know  _ anything  _ about Qui-Gon, it's that he is anything but weak.”

“You are both weak, relying on one another for your strength.” A knife flashed in Dooku’s hand, “Shall I end this for you, my Padawan? Put this whelp out of his misery so you can finally find your own strength?”

Qui-Gon struggled against his bonds, “My strength is my own Dooku, but we will always be stronger together.” 

“So tell me something, oh great Count Dooku,” Obi-Wan taunted again, “What did Palpatine offer you to start killing your own, hum? Credits? No… you seem to have enough of those. Must have been a desire for power then. Which begs the question, who made you feel so powerless that you had to turn to the Darkside, hum?” 

Dooku raised a hand, the Force crackling in the air. “That is enough out of you!”

Before he could release the assault, there was the sound of machines powering down, and the battle droids holding Qui-Gon fell to the ground lifeless. The remaining droids followed, leaving Dooku on his own.

Obi-Wan smiled, his relief evident, ““Fucking  _ finally _ !” He shouted, “Took them long enough. Now dear Count, shall we see where true power comes from.”


	12. Hearts Entwined in the Silver Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chibi, Pom, and Cat for all of your support, and to CptnRuski for the wonderful lyrics and title (full work posted in the end notes)! I love you all.

_“Fucking finally!” He shouted, “Took them long enough. Now dear Count, shall we see where true power comes from.”_

“Are you ready, my sugar dumpling?” Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, still smiling with relief. 

Qui-Gon nodded and stood, facing Dooku with a small grin of his own as he pulled Obi-Wan’s saber from his tabards, where he had hidden it while still wrapped in his Bondmate’s arms. The saber flared to life and Qui-Gon rushed forward towards Dooku, only to feign left towards the restraint field at the last moment and cut the generator in half. 

Obi-Wan dropped to the ground and _pulled_ Qui-Gon’s lightsaber from the cabinet. The crystal inside practically sang in response, an echo of their renewed bond. He rushed to Qui-Gon’s side. 

“Wanna trade?” Obi-Wan held out Qui-Gon’s saber to switch. 

Dooku looked between them, lowering his own saber and the screech of twisting metal rang through the air and the broken pieces of generator were thrown across the room. The Jedi dodged as much as they could while still trying to reach Dooku. Before they could make it across the room, Obi-Wan was thrown off center and pinned beneath one of the larger pieces. His lightsaber spun away, leaving him unable to even cut himself out from under the crushing weight of the metal. 

“Obi-Wan?!” Qui-Gon cried out, his concern bleeding through the Force. 

“I’m alright! Don’t worry about me, take care of Dooku.” The debris was heavy, but the angle had kept him from being too severely injured and it left Obi-Wan unable to see most of the room. He could hear lightsabers clashing, Qui-Gon and Dooku both grunting with the effort. 

Obi-Wan struggled to shove the metal away, desperate to get to Qui-Gon before Dooku could out maneuver him. Through their bond, Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon’s exhaustion and the strain from his time captured. Obi-Wan grunted and tried to lift the generator again without success. 

“Obi-Wan, remember what I taught on that night on Yavin.” Qui-Gon shouted as there was another crash of blades, “It’s just like the towel. Concentrate, don’t overthink it.” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focusing on the flow of the Force that surrounded him and _pushed._ It came easier this time, more instinctual, but the generator was much heavier than the towel, his exhaustion already deep from scaling the tower and Dooku’s lightning. The metal creaked and groaned as it slowly slid across the stone floor. It felt like a lifetime before it fell over with a bang, but Obi-Wan was finally free. 

Qui-Gon had forced Dooku into a corner, his saber raised. Obi-wan sighed in relief, the battle seemingly won by his Bondmate. He collected his own saber and moved to stand next to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled, “You see, Dooku, the thing about a Soulbond is that together we are stronger than we could ever be apart. Stronger than any Sith could ever hope to be. Love is true strength and that is something you could never understand, you soulless bastard. And you tried to take that from me.” He swung downward towards the Sith’s chest for a killing blow. 

“Relying on anyone but yourself is a great weakness, Padawan.” Dooku easily blocked the blade with his own, pinning Qui-Gon down with the force of the strike. “One which you seem to suffer from in abundance.”

Obi-Wan saw the grin in Qui-Gon’s eyes as his Bondmate dropped his saber into his less dominant hand and, in a mirror of Obi-Wan’s fight with Maul, _punched_ the Count squarely in the jaw. Dooku’s skull snapped backwards with the force of the blow, the resulting crack loud enough for Obi-Wan to wince. Dooku’s saber clattered to the ground, his hands shooting to his face, blood trickling down his chin. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for _years_ , you prick.” Qui-Gon waved his hand in pain while Obi-Wan looked on in shock at the unexpected maneuver.

Still cradling his nose, Dooku _shoved_ with all of his might, sending Qui-Gon sliding backwards with the Force. Obi-Wan rushed forward in his stead, saber raised, but Dooku shoved again and lept onto one of the broken window ledges.

“This is where I leave you, foolish Jedi.” Doodu bowed and jumped down, disappearing onto the rooftop far below. 

Both Jedi rushed to the ledge, watching as the Count sped across the rooftops towards a waiting hover car. 

“Do we need to go after him?” Obi-Wan asked, “We still need to get to Anakin for our plan to work and we don’t have much time.”

“I don’t think so, he has chosen the coward’s way and while he will undoubtedly tell his dark master what has transpired, I doubt he will remain on Coruscant to see the outcome. Anakin needs to be our first priority. The Sith Lord has him locked away in some kind of Force Nullification field that they installed in his private chambers. They used it as a trap to get to me when I tried to rescue him.”

“Like what they used on Ezra?” Obi-Wan asked as they ran out the doors towards Anakin’s chambers. 

“It’s probably the same technology, but much stronger. Where is everyone else?” 

“Cal and Quinlan are the ones that disabled the droids, they will meet us after we get Anakin. Ahsoka and Kit are with Padme. She was able to have them pardoned and assigned to her as protectors against Anakin.” Qui-Gon shot Obi-Wan a look of concern. Obi-Wan continued, “It was the only way we could get them inside. The Senate still believes he is a threat, even if he hasn’t officially been arrested. _Someone_ started a rumor that he is sick and unable to leave his rooms. ”

“What about Yoda and Mace? Did you find them?”

“Yoda and Mace tried to return to the Temple and were captured. Just wait until you hear about this new brand of Sith Palpatine has created, calls them Inquisitors. They have the Masters held somewhere, we haven’t been able to find them yet.”

Qui-Gon groaned, “What is the rest of your plan? I have a feeling I am not going to like whatever it is.” 

“Padme has called for a special session of the senate again to review the validity of the holocron. We need to get Anakin there so he can open the real one.”

“Won’t they hold off though, with Hondo’s attack?”

“They shouldn’t, Hondo has already left the planet— it was a smash and grab. Bail is insisting on holding the session as soon as possible, making the excuse that they need to make sure that the Holocron wasn’t damaged in the attack so the legitimate lineage can be maintained. As soon as that is shown to be a fraud, Padme plans on exposing the other deeds Palpatine has done. Cal and Quinlan were able to pull some pretty damning evidence from Geonosis. It would seem your Master likes to keep logs and journals on everything.”

“You really thought of everything didn’t you?” Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon’s pride filter through the Bond. 

“It was a team effort, and a lot of it was Padme’s idea. Our job is to get Anakin and get him to the throne room as fast as we can, before he opens the new holocron.”

“Wait, throne room? What _throne_ room?”

“I guess you wouldn’t have heard. His creepiness had the senate chambers converted into a massive throne room. From what I have heard, there is a lot of black and some sort of floating bridge and a very impressive throne in the middle. The Senate pods are still there, but are grounded and there is a rumor that he is going to start a campaign to ‘consolidate the Senate.’ He is probably aiming for complete control.”

“He’s been emperor less than a _week.”_ Qui-Gon was reeling. 

“He had it changed the next day. I’ll give him one thing, he’s definitely been prepared for this for a long time.”

They slid to a stop just outside Anakin’s corridor, peering around the corner to find the doorway blocked by three guards.

“I take it that those must be Inquisitors?” 

“From Cal’s description, yes. I don’t think they are the ones he met on Geonosis.”

“What should we do? They are obviously strong in the Darkside and I don’t know if even you and I together can take on three of them right now.”

Two more guards, these ones in the white armor of the Stormtroopers walked down the hall. 

“Commanders, we have been sent to relieve you. There has been a containment breach in sublevel sixteen, all Inquisitor personal have been asked to assist.”

One of the Inquisitors growled, “The Jedi Masters.”

“That must be Mace and Yoda.” Obi-Wan whispered as the three guards ran the direction the Stormtroopers had come. 

“Well, thank the Force, that makes our lives easier. I’ll take the left?” Obi-Wan nodded and they crept around the corner, sprinting towards the guards. 

One of them noticed the Jedi and dropped his weapon, raising his hands in defense. “Woah! Ben! Wait a Sith damned minute!” 

The other guard followed suit and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon lowered their lightsabers as they slid to a stop. Rex and Cody removed their helmets and retrieved the dropped weapons.

“Not that I am not thrilled to see you two _again_ , but what the hell? I thought Hondo had already left?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“We couldn’t abandon the Prince, not again.” Rex explained. They both looked lighter than Obi-Wan had ever seen him, almost giddy.

“We ran away once, never again. Even if it kept us alive, we won’t make the same mistake again.” Cody continued. 

“Well, I for one appreciate the still alive thing. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t gotten me off the planet that night. Palpatine and Dooku wanted us all dead.”

“Does that mean that your memories came back?” Cody asked, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded, “They came back just over a week ago. It was quite the shock.”

“It’s good to have you back, Sir.” Rex said, “You were a good pirate and a great friend, but it was hard to see you missing a piece of yourself.”

“It’s good to be back. Now let’s see if we can get through this door.” Obi-Wan could feel the void that surrounded the room, the Force simply nonexistent after a certain point _._ It hurt like a missing limb, and grated uncomfortably against his nerves. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for Anakin, whose connection to the Force was stronger, an essential part of his very existence woven into the fibers of his being. 

“Let’s hope this works!” Obi-Wan pulled a datastick from his pocket. He could only hope that it hadn’t been damaged by Dooku’s Force lightning. It had been programmed to open the Prince’s doors, but they would still have to deal with the Force null generator once they got inside. 

“Rex and Cody is it?” Qui-Gon asked, “Do you know anything about where they are keeping Master Yoda and Master Windu?”

Rex laughed, “They had some help escaping an hour or so ago. They will be long gone by the time those Inquisitors get down there.”

“And by help…” Obi-Wan inquired, forcing the datastick into the receiver. 

“We found them while looking for other prisoners, namely the Prince and Qui-Gon. What did you say about a Force void?” 

“Tech that the Emperor is using to control and negate Force sensitives. We don't know too much about it.” Qui-Gon responded as the door mechanism started to click open. 

Cody and Rex shared a look, “We might be able to help with that. As clones, we have no Force sensitivity whatsoever, us especially since we never got the biochip ‘upgrade.’ We can just pull him out of the room, that way we don’t have to worry about shutting it down.”

“Got it!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, the doors sliding easily open. The Darkside’s presence inside was stifling, much worse than the simple void they had been expecting. The metallic tang of fear and hatred was almost visible, the despair like a fog in the room.

“You two stay here, we’ll bring him to you.” Before the Jedi could protest, the clones sprinted into the room, blasters raised and checking for additional security as they went.

Qui-Gon wrapped Obi-Wan in his arms, the pair standing on the edge of the bitch black void. It was terrifying, what the lack of the Force felt like. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity as they waited for _something_ to happen. 

Rex reappeared first, his blaster drawn, Cody close behind carrying the Prince over his shoulder. The moment they were through the door, Obi-Wan slammed the door closed, hoping to contain the Darkness he felt within the rooms. 

Only it had followed them out, the anguish and pain bleeding into the hallway from the Prince. 

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin was propped up against the wall. He seemed to be in some sort of meditation, only instead of radiating peace, it was a nightmare.

“We found him passed out like this, sir, except we found this mask covering his face.” Rex held out a leather mask. It reeked of Palpatine and the Darkside, cruel and malicious. 

“It looks like the same mask they used on Ezra.” Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin’s brow. “His Force Signature feels like it’s been tainted, twisted somehow. We need to wake him up.” 

Qui-Gon rested a hand against Anakin’s cheak, his eyes closed as if in meditation. Obi-Wan could feel him reach out into the Force towards Anakin’s Force signature. Obi-Wan held onto Qui-Gon’s free hand, adding his support as he had once done subconsciously on Florrum. 

“Anakin, it’s time to wake up now. We need your help, Padme is in danger and you are the only one that can help her.” Qui-Gon said gently. 

Between one breath and the next, Anakin bolted upright, his eyes still glazed over as he screamed, the Force rushing back into him like water filling a vortex. Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to steady the Prince. 

“Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan?” Desperation seeped from Anakin’s words before distrust replaced the hope seeded there. He screamed. “No! I watched you die.You’re just another trick of the Sith, another sick hallucination!” The Prince thrashed in their grip, “Padme’s _dead._ I drained the Force from her to save myself. I _killed her.”_

“Anakin, listen to me. Palpatine has done something to you, lied to you and hurt you. But none of it is real. Padme is alive and waiting for you. ”

“No! He is all that I have left… The only person that still cares for me. I’ve destroyed everything.” Anakin’s words broke off in a sob.

Obi-Wan grabbed the back of Anakin’s neck, forcing their foreheads together, pouring everything he had, all of his love for his friend, all of his loyalty to the Prince, into his words, “Anakin Skywalker, you massive shit, you listen to me good and proper. Take a deep breath and use that Force sensitivity you are so damn famous for. Do I look dead to you? _Feel_ dead to you?”

Anakin shuttered out another breath, reaching out through the Force. Obi-Wan could feel his Force presence brush through him. Slowly, Anakin’s eyes cleared and the shadow of darkness faded. With a relieved and another sob the Prince grabbed hold of both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pulling them into a tight hug. 

“Welcome back, you royal pain in my ass.” Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin’s eyes snapped open and looked at Obi-Wan in surprise, “ _Obi-Wan_ ?! _”_

“In the flesh. And memory.” Obi-Wan stood, helping Anakin to his feet.

Anakin pulled him to a hug, sighing with relief. “You know, we had bets placed on how long it would take Qui-Gon to figure out that you were actually Obi-Wan. Seems like you regained your memories instead. It’s about time.”

“The others told me. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. Now, we need to hurry if we are going to help Padme and get you back on your throne.”

Anakin looked around, “What has happened?” His eyes landed on Cody and Rex, “Clone Troopers? Wait, but not any Clone Troopers. I know you don’t I?”

“We’ll explain on the way, we need to get to the Senate chambers.”

The Jedi and clones rushed through the Palace, explaining the plan as they went and bringing the Prince up to speed on the week’s events. They arrived at the Senate chambers to find Kit and Ashoka guarding the Nabooian pod. 

“Took you guys long enough. What did you do, stop for a quick snog on the way?” Ahsoka asked, opening the door. 

“Dooku showed up. But we brought a bit of backup.”

“Anakin!” Ashoka excitedly drew him into a hug, “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you as well. Master Fisto, I’m glad to see you are recovering well.”

“As well as I can be, considering the circumstances. Padme is inside, she has finally convinced Palpatine to reopen the holocron, with the support of Bail and some of the other Senators.” 

Anakin pushed through the doors, and Padme’s voice rang strong through the room, “As your own witness said, the true holocron can only be opened by the Force and a true Skywalker. We would like to examine your heritage once more.” 

The senate filled with whispers of agreement. Even staying towards the back of the pod, Obi-Wan could see Palpatine on his new throne, a massive black structure, the Darkside radiating off of the hooded figure. 

“My authority will not be questioned by a _child,_ Senator.”

“We do not question your authority, my Lord. We only wish to discover how such a thing was kept secret for so long.” Bail stood firm, a chorus of agreement rang out once more. 

Palpatine stood, the holocron in his twisted grasp. “If it will end this foolish campaign against my right to this throne.” He raised the holocron and Obi-Wan shuttered at the use of the Darkside, cold and sharp. 

The holocron stayed dark, unmoving. Palpatine snarled in anger, pushing more of the Force into the cube, trying to force it to open. Again, it stayed dark and the room burst into the murmuring of senators.

“Would you let Anakin try, Your Grace?” Padme asked, “Perhaps it needs a more _pure_ Skywalker to open it.” 

“Anakin is unworthy of the throne. This Senate agreed!” Palpatine snarled. 

“Let the Prince try!” A Twi’lek Senator Obi-Wan didn’t recognize responded, and many more lifted their voices in agreement. 

Anakin stepped out of the shadows and kissed Padme on the cheek, “I’ll take it from here, my love.” He vaulted over the railing and onto the bridge below, holding out his hand in expectation. 

“Your Highness, you seem much improved.” Palpatine purred, trying to hide his surprise. 

“I am. You could say that I had the blindfold lifted from my eyes, old friend. Now, hand me the holocron and let’s get this mess cleared up, shall we?”

Palpatine grunted, but reluctantly held out his hand, letting Anakin take the holocron. 

The Senate was quiet, the room’s breath held in anticipation. The moment the holocron touched Anakin’s bare skin, it spun open, the Lightside of the Force filling the room. The same starmap lit up, but this time the lineage was perfect, unbroken, a direct line from Anakin’s name back to the very first Skywalker. Palpatine’s forged ancestry was nowhere in sight. 

The room erupted in shouting and Palpatine lunged towards Anakin, his fury visible in the Force. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leapt onto the dais, bracketing Anakin, their sabers drawn in defense as an alarm sounded and the Senators' pods started to quickly empty. 

“Something wrong with your holocron, oh mighty emperor of lies?” Obi-Wan flashed the fake holocron, letting the cube spin in his fingertip, a trick he had learned on Florrum, the motion allowing him to quickly hide the relic once more. 

Palpatine’s face twisted further, the yellow of his eyes bright in the darkness of the Senate chambers. 

“My holocron! Return it to me at once!” Palaptine raised his hands in anger and lightning crackled. His claw like hands raised, sending it crashing down around them, cracking the bridge floor. Obi-Wan slid backwards, the duracrete shifting under his feet. He jumped forward, landing mere feet from Palpatine. 

“How many times do I have to kill you, Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Palpatine drew a saber from his sleeve, the red blade bright in the dim room. 

“Once would probably do the trick, but you would actually have to complete something for once in your weirdly long life.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“He’s mine, Obi-Wan.” Anakin moved forward, powerful in his catlike grace as he drew a saber of his own and ignited the blue blade. “Can you and Qui-Gon deal with the Inquisitors?”

Obi-Wan spun to find the three Sith guards standing in one of the closer pods, Stormtroopers and their droids close behind. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded, rushing forward as one. The Inquisitors split apart, trying to pull the Bondmates away from each. Instead, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon drew closer, letting the Sith come to them. They moved as one, almost perfectly in sync, their Bond guiding them into harmony.

The fight soon became a blur of flashing red blades, each attack a possible killing blow, but Qui-Gon’s teaching hadn’t been for nothing. Together they held their ground until one and then the other Inquisitor jumped up to one of the senator’s pods. They were forced to give chase, getting further and further away from the Prince every time the Inquisitors retreated. 

Obi-Wan felt the weariness starting to settle in his core, the torture he endured beginning to put a strain on his body. He knew Qui-Gon wouldn’t be able to keep up the pace much longer either, having suffered much more and much longer. 

Obi-Wan slashed forward, catching one of the Sisters in the side, allowing Qui-Gon to sweep forward, cutting the others lightstaff in two. The Inquisitors backed away , regrouping for another assault and allowing the Stormtroopers to fire from below, pulling Obi-Wan’s concentration away from the Sith.

The male Inquisitor attacked, pushing Obi-Wan away with the Force, and aiming for Qui-Gon with his saber. Obi-Wan flinched, too far away to block the attack. 

A purple blade crashed into the red, strong enough to knock the Inquisitor to the floor of the pod.

“Master Windu?” Obi-Wan asked, relieved to see the Jedi as he crept forward. 

“Belong by the Prince’s side you do, defeat these three, and the troopers, we will.” Yoda hobbled into the pod, his own saber already in hand. 

Qui-Gon nodded and took Obi-Wan’s hand, “We will leave them to you then.”

As they made their way back down the pods, Obi-Wan could hear Anakin arguing with Palpatine, the Prince’s anger building with every clash of their sabers. 

By the time they reached the crumbling bridge, Anakin had fought Palpatine to the ground and stood proudly over him, his saber held high. 

Anakin leaned further over the Sith lord, “I need to know something, Palpatine. Why did you kill my mother?”

“ _I_ didn’t kill your mother, my boy, the people of the galaxy made that choice. An unlocked door and a few simple suggestions was all it took to get them inside the Palace. If you blame anyone for your dear mother’s death, Anakin, it should be yourself, your own weakness, your own failings.”

Anakin screamed in fury, the floor beneath them cracking further under the power of the Force behind the man. A large part of the bridge crumbled away, blocking Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s path to the Prince. 

The Sith laughed, “Yes, let your anger consume you. Let the power of the Darkside flow through you.” 

“I trusted you! I _loved_ you.” Anakin’s rage boiled in the Force, drawing him towards the Dark, whether the Prince could feel it for himself or not. 

“Love has always been your greatest weakness, young Skywalker. It weighs you down, keeping you from your true potential. Destroy those that hold you back. Become my apprentice and together we shall rule the galaxy.”

“You killed my mother! You tried to take away my entire family, everyone I cared about in the world, tried to use Padme against me, to turn me into what, your _apprentice_?”

Palpatine held out his hand towards Anakin, “I tried to set you free, Anakin, mold you into the great man I knew you could be. Join me and no one will ever hurt you again.”

Anakin looked up, smiling at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon across the gap, “I am nothing like you, Sidious. I could never kill those I love.”

Palpatine suddenly lashed out and Anakin was thrown back, away from the Sith and knocking his saber away. Anakin barely had time to block before Palpatine strike, using the Force to lift the Prince, choking him.

“Can we make that jump?” Obi-Wan asked, desperate to get to the Prince, the distance daunting. 

“Together, we can do almost anything.’ Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, placing a quick kiss on his knuckles. 

Hand in hand, they ran forward, jumping from the edge, the Force propelling them forward towards the Prince, who struggled frantically against the power that held him. Anakin reached out with the Force, pulling his saber back into his outstretched hand and igniting the blade. 

Almost invisible in his speed, Palpatine swung his blade and Anakin screamed in pain, his saber clattering to the ground. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that the Sith had cut the Prince’s right arm clean through, the saber blade cauterizing the wound immediately. 

Obi-Wan lashed out with the Force, sending Palpatine to the ground. Anakin dropped from the Force hold, crumbling to his knees in pain. 

Qui-Gon reached the Emperor first, his saber drawn against the man’s neck as he kicked his lightsaber away. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn, the weakest Jedi in the Order. Do you really think you have the power to strike me down? How pathetic.” Palpatine spat and electricity crackled in the air and Qui-Gon was shoved backwards into a Force hold once more, almost knocking him off of the bridge. The volley of bolts snapped as they struck Qui-Gon, a series of powerful short bursts. 

Obi-Wan charged forward, using the Force to speed his step. The sith grunted as Obi-Wan’s saber plunged into his abdomen, the smell of burnt cloth and flesh filling Obi-Wan’s nose. He pulled the blade free to strike again, but Palpatine was faster, the Emperor redirecting his lightning causing the Jedi’s body to seize in pain. 

Obi-Wan looked over to his Bondmate who was holding desperately to the edge of the bridge. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the pain of losing Qui-Gon again too much to bear. He had finally found happiness, his family, and now he was going to lose them once more. He pushed against the Force that kept him bound and the almost constant pain. Determined, Obi-Wan looked to Palpatine watching the ground at the man’s feet crumble, and Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t hold much more weight. 

Obi-Wan lunged forward in one last futile attempt to stop Palpatine, willing himself to ignore the overwhelming pain and heaviness in his limbs, knowing that if he could reach the Emperor, the bridge would collapse under them both and bring an end to his reign. 

The galaxy seemed to stop spinning as Obi-Wan ran forward, the blood rushing in his ears. Palpaine laughed, his hands raised high as he reached out to strike once more, sneering in victory, basking in the knowledge he had won. 

Just as suddenly as it began, the pain driving Obi-Wan forward vanished and the maniacal laughter that had filled the room turned to a gargling gasp. Anakin rose, standing tall and proud behind the Emperor, his saber bright behind the darkness of the Sith. Palpaine twitched and shuttered, his body collapsing to the ground, and the Sith’s head rolled forward, tumbling off the bridge.

“What an absolute _ass.”_ Anakin shouted at the void below, 

Qui-Gon slowly rose from the shaking ground. “We might want to get off the bridge.” 

The bridge groaned, breaking apart further as they bolted for the nearest pod. As they leaped inside, the remaining ground gave way, swallowing the Sith’s body and throne. 

As they stared into the deep void below, tears stung at Obi-Wan eyes, exhaustion threatening to Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan from behind, his chin perfectly resting on Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling him tightly into the broad chest. His long hair had come loose in the fight, falling around them both, almost a shield against the outside world. 

“Oh, please keep cuddling with each other while the injured Prince hobbles around his destroyed Palace by himself.” He laughed, wincing in pain. 

“Do you need a hand, your Highness?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, no. I have _one_ , you see.” Anakin laughed, a bit hysterically, at his own joke.

“How is it you are still making jokes? Your arm was just cut off and you defeated a Sith Master, shouldn’t you be dying on the floor or something?” Qui-Gon asked, knowing full well that Anakin was only standing because the Prince was too stubborn for anything else. 

Anakin kept laughing as he shuffled forward, stumbling over the debris. He stumbled and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon caught him as he began to collapse towards the floor. The three of them sank onto the ground laughing.

Soon the pod filled with a blur of medical staff and concerned Jedi. Anakin was rushed away to the Halls of Healing while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waited to be checked over by the medics, their injuries far less pressing than those of the Prince. 

“You know, we just helped kill the man that was going to pay you.” Qui-Gon rumbled, holding Obi-Wan close.

“Yes, we did. But, I think _you_ can find another way to pay me.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Oh, and what’s that?” 

“Staying right here, beside me.” Obi-Wan placed a small kiss on Qui-Gon’s cheek, finally feeling at peace, as he whispered, “And fucking me senseless into that damn bed. That thing has been taunting me for _months_.”

“I absolutely plan on it,” Obi-Wan could feel more than hear Qui-Gon’s reply, setting fire deep in his belly, “As long as you stop drinking fucking iced tea for breakfast every morning. Do you know how disgusting it is?”

Obi-Wan snorted at the word, almost awkward on Qui-Gon’s tongue, “Almost as disgusting as watching you drink sugar with a splash of tea on a daily basis. It’s a good thing I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Qui-Gon laughed, pulling Obi-Wan in for a kiss. “And I you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I you.” 

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

“Thanks Flen.” Obi-Wan took the cup from the Ithian shopkeepers' outstretched hand. “This is still some of the best Nabooian spiced tea I have ever had.”

“I suppose that’s because it’s not Nabooian at all, Ben.” Flen laughed, “It is simply a good tea, with a spoonful of my own spice mix thrown in. Nabooians are much too stuffy to know decent tea.”

“And you charged me _what_ for this?!” Obi-Wan choked out as Flen shrugged and walked away to help another customer. 

Qui-Gon stared at his mug, betrayal creasing his face. “We flew all the way out here for lies.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you did that, now would it?” Obi-Wan laughed as Qui-Gon’s creased brow deepened. This time, he poked the lines, gently smoothing the wrinkles. 

It had only been just over a year since they had met in this very booth, but it felt a lifetime away. After much debate in the Senate over his worthiness, Anakin had finally taken the throne on his nineteenth birthday, as generations of Skywalkers had before him. With Padme by his side, he was well on the way to leading the galaxy to great things. 

The Temple was beginning to flourish once more. Yoda and Mace’s return to Coruscant heralded a new start for the Jedi Order. With as many as they had lost, rebuilding would be slow, but soon the Creche Halls would be filled with Initiates once more. 

Rules had been changed, the Code itself altered, to allow the Jedi much more freedom in what they chose to do with their lives and how they were best able to serve the Order and galaxy. Even Kanan and Ezra had begun visiting, training the Padawans and younglings when they could. Kanan’s son, Jacen, would soon join in those lessons himself, his Force signature a bright glow in the Force. 

Not long after the Emperor's demise, the Masters had surprised Obi-Wan and the Padawans with a Knighting ceremony of their own, rewards for helping save the Prince and confronting the Sith. The change was not without its challenges, but to Obi-Wan, every hardship was worth what he had gained in return.

Obi-Wan smiled as he fiddled his cup of tea, watching the hard working people of Florrum go around their daily lives. While everything had changed for Obi-Wan, the desert planet was almost exactly the same as it was when Obi-Wan had left as Ben, except that Hondo had moved on, exchanging one Outer Rim planet for another. The people of Florrum still lived as they always had, just without the looming presence of the Weequay pirates. 

Obi-Wan had expected returning to the place where he had lived for half his life to feel like he was coming home, but instead all it had done was remind him how out of place and lost he had spent so much of his life.

They had returned to Florrum with Rex and Cody, searching for Dooku and to find the person who had crafted the artificial holocron used by the Sith. Whoever it was, they were incredibly strong in the Force and a potential threat to the delicate balance that had finally been restored to the Galaxy. There was a strong suspicion in the Counsel that it was another Padawan or Knight long thought dead and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan held out a hope that it was someone who could be brought back into the Order.

Playful shouts outside the shop drug Obi-Wan from his thoughts and he looked to Qui-Gon, his frown growing deeper as he further examined the tea in front of him. Their Bond shone bright in the Force, steady and sure, unbreakable. Obi-Wan let his affection filter through and Qui-Gon immediately lifted his head and smiled, his demeanor shifting to that of joy. No matter where they were, as long as they were together, they were home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Knight’s Dream By CptnRuski  
> Dancing lights, a kyber’s string  
> Things I almost remember  
> And a song the Force does sing  
> Once upon a Knight’s Dream
> 
> Someone holds me safe and warm  
> Hearts entwined in the silver storm  
> A man that dances gracefully  
> Across my memory
> 
> Someone holds me safe and warm  
> Hearts entwined in the silver storm  
> A man that dances gracefully  
> Across my memory
> 
> Far away, long ago,  
> Glowing dim as shattered kyber  
> This man my heart, used to know  
> Once upon this Knight’s Dream
> 
> Someone holds me safe and warm  
> Hearts entwined in the silver storm  
> A man that dances gracefully  
> Across my memory
> 
> Far away, long ago,  
> Glowing dim as shattered kyber  
> Things my heart, used to know  
> Things it yearns to remember
> 
> And a song, the Force sings to me,  
> Once upon this Knight’s Dream


End file.
